Brett and Casey: Songs & Fire
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: Brett and Casey stories that will feature one-shots based on songs.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi, everyone! I'm back! I've decided to do another Brett and Casey story that will feature one-shots based on songs. Not sure how I will incorporate the song, but please just bear with me. I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but please let me know what you think along the way.

Sidenote, I am a new author/publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted). Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!

NO MEAN OR RUDE REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters or any of the songs used in the storys.

\- If you would like me to do a song of your choice feel free to private message me or leave a review with the song. :)

*If you are a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, feel free to join the Brett and Casey community and forum I have created. I would love to have more people included!

Enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	2. (1) Save You

Save You

**Song: Save you by Turin Brakes (Check this one out! It's great.) **

* * *

_Tired eyes, maybe you've seen too much_

_Tired heart, every end has a start_

_If you find yourself in trouble, falling off the track_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

_Would you come back?_

Black. That's all Brett saw when she opened her eyes. Black. Black everything. "What happened?" "Where is everyone?" She urgently asked herself.

All Brett could hear was this incessant ringing in her ears. Finally, gaining the strength, Brett slowly eased herself up into a seated position on the cold, lonely concrete floor. Heavy, black clouds gathered all around her. Feeling as if she'd been sitting beside a blazing fire for hours, Brett let out a wretched cough that echoed and carried for miles.

Brett sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality, had only been one minute and twenty-eight seconds since she opened her eyes trying to remember what happened. "Fire. Fire. Mattress Fire?"

Suddenly, Brett gasped and jerked her head around looking for Foster, Boden, and...Casey. "Are they okay? Where's the rest of my family?" She begged the higher powers above.

"Brett?" She distantly heard.

"Chief?" Brett answered relieved.

"Brett, are you okay?" "Are you injured?" Chief Boden yelled.

"No. No. I'm fine. Just a little banged up. How's everyone else?" She asked.

Silence carried like a flood breaking way.

"Chief?" Brett hesitantly called.

"We're not sure Brett. We've only heard from you, Severide, Mouch, and Otis."

"Not Casey?" Brett asked herself and only herself. As her radio started to come back to life with Chief Boden's strong, powerful voice.

"Brett, stay where you are. The blast threw you a couple of yards away, and now the only way to you is blocked."

"Okay. I'll stay here. Just, please keep me updated." Brett pleaded.

"I will. Stay safe; we're coming for you."

Before Brett could respond the radio shut off just as quickly as it came on. The smoke, which had clouded the room, had now started to rise. She looked around looking for anything, anything to save her but saw nothing. Until her eyes caught a brown looking object sitting straight up along the grey rocks and rubble.

"What is that?" "It looks like...boots." She whispered.

Swiftly getting to her knees, Brett crawled over until she was right over what was a pair of boots.

"Oh my God!" She rushed out.

It turns out the boots weren't just any pair of boots. They were a perfect pair of FireField size eleven and half-boots. Boots that had dust all over them. Boots that also had the initials M.C. on the bottom. Boots that belonged to Matthew Casey.

_Time will save you_

_You don't need to save yourself_

_Time will save you_

_You don't need to save yourself_


	3. (2) Crazy

**WARNING**: It won't be all sunshine and rainbows for our favorite couple.

Song: Crazy by Patsy Cline

**Brett's POV**

_Crazy_

_I'm crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I'm crazy_

_Crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew_

_You'd love me as long as you wanted_

_And then some day_

_You'd leave me for somebody new_

He doesn't love me. He never did. I was just some quick fling. Someone he never even looked at until...until I don't know. Why did he ever look at me? Why? Why did he do this to me?

_Worry_

_Why do I let myself worry?_

_Wondering_

_What in the world did I do..._

It wasn't just me that he lead on, it was the whole firehouse. And now I have to face all of them and their sad "I'm sorry" looks on Monday. Gabby should have never left. None of this would have happened.

THREE HOURS EARLIER

Brett jumped off the couch hearing the knock on the door she had been waiting to hear all day.

"Hey," Brett called as she swung open the door to the one person she could not keep her mind off of.

"Hey," Casey called back, not quite as cheerful as what he was greeted with.

Casey slowly walked into Brett's apartment as if he was trying to memorize everything for the last time.

"Something wrong?" Brett asked as it was not normal for Casey and Brett to greet each other without a kiss.

"Ugh,...we need to talk."

"Okay…" Brett cautiously said.

"Ughhh, Brett, this isn't really easy to say but…"

"But what, Casey?"

"I can't do this anymore, Brett."

"I...I understand. You should probably go."

"Brett, I'm so…"

"Don't say it, Casey. It's fine. Really."

Brett got up to show Casey to the door. Never once shedding a tear or meeting Casey in the eye.

"Goodnight, Casey." Brett practically whispered.

"Night, Brett." Casey sadly called as he walked out for what he believed would be the last time.

_Crazy_

_For thinking that my love could hold you..._

_I'm crazy for trying_

_And crazy for crying_

_And I'm crazy for loving_

_You.._


	4. (3) Jealous

Jealous

Song: Jealous by Labrinth

**Casey's POV**

* * *

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_That falls upon your skin_

_It's closer than my hands have been_

_I'm jealous of the rain_

_I'm jealous of the wind_

_That ripples through your clothes_

_It's closer than your shadow_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the wind_

"Engaged? How is she engaged to him? What just happened? I thought I had a chance. I wanted to have a chance." Thought Casey, as he stood by the firetruck gazing at nothing in particular.

"Hey, man, you okay? You seem kinda out of it?" Severide called.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sadly answered Casey.

Everyone in the house seemed to be bouncing up and down with excitement for Brett, except Casey. Casey felt as if his world had just come crashing down. "What does he have that I don't?" "Why didn't I make a move sooner?" He asked himself.

_Heartbreak and misery_

_It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way_

_You're happy without me_

"Is she happy? Does he make her happy? I could make her happy. Right? I just want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me...I guess." Thought Casey as he slowly made his way into the kitchen where everyone had seemed to gather.

"She's smiling. She's actually smiling. I have to be happy for her. Right? That's the right thing to do. It has to be. I'm just...jealous. Jealous that it's not with me. I'm jealous that I'm not the one making her happy."

"You sure you're okay man?" Quietly asked Severide as he came to stand beside Casey.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just jealous." Answered Casey, whispering the last part so no one could hear.

"Just jealous," He thought.

_Oh, I'm jealous of the nights_

_I'm jealous of the love_

_Love that was in here_

_Gone for someone else to share_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the love_

_'Cause I wished you the best of_

_All this…_


	5. (4) I'll Be There

I'll Be There

AN: Hi! Just a quick note. I wanted to say thank you to everyone for your support with this story. I'm so thankful to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I love you all.

Lol, if you're wondering how I pick the songs for the stories; I have a playlist that I click shuffle on and start typing. If you would like me to try out a song that you like, just send me a PM.

**WARNING: There will be the death of a small baby in this chapter. If this is hard for you to read then please don't. This was very hard for me to write as well. **

Song: I'll Be There by Jess Glynne

* * *

_When all the tears are rolling down your face_

_And it feels like yours was the only heart to break_

_When you come back home and all the lights are out, ooh_

_And you're getting used to no one else being around_

Brett had just stepped out of the ambulance when she saw the love of her life, Matthew Casey. Sometimes Brett didn't know how she got so lucky and ended up with him. He had been so great to her, even when she felt like she didn't deserve it.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

"Brett, are you sure you're okay? That was a tough one." Asked a slightly worried Foster.

"I'm okay." Sadly answered Brett as she systematically drove back to the firehouse.

Two hours before this short yet sorrow conversation, Brett and Foster responded to a call on Barrow Street. A call that would forever change Brett.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Brett asked the hysterical woman as she ran around her front yard screaming.

"No! My baby...he's not breathing." "Please help!" The small, petite woman rushed out.

When Brett and Foster entered the house they saw a man, no more than the age of thirty, holding a baby as blue as blueberry.

_Oh, oh, I'll be there_

_When you need a little love, I got a little love to share_

_Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through_

_You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there, I'll be there for you_

_Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

When Brett and Foster returned to the firehouse everyone around them seemed to be just as morose as them, if not more. Apparently, the house had heard about the call just as Brett and Foster left the scene. Just as Brett was about to go to the locker room, Casey approached her.

"Brett, I heard about the call. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute,"

Casey tried to grab Brett's arm but she quickly pulled away.

"Brett…"

"Casey, I just need a minute alone. Please. I don't want to be touched or bothered right now."

As soon as Brett said it she knew it was a mistake. Casey quickly pulled away and turned and left.

"Casey, I'm…"

_When you're lost down the river bed, I'll be there_

_When you're lost in the darkness, I'll be there_

_I'll be there when your heart is breaking_

_You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there_

Later when Brett was sitting on her bunk alone staring into space she felt the bed dip down and turned her head to see who it was.

"Hey," Whispered Casey.

"Hey," Brett slowly responded.

"Listen, about before I shouldn't have just walked off like that. I should have stayed and tried to talk to you even though you didn't want to."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push you away like that. I just didn't want that last call to be true. If we had gotten there sooner the baby might still…"

"Brett, you can't do that. Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault. Okay? Promise me you won't blame yourself and try to push me away again."

"I promise." Replied Brett lovingly looking into Casey's eyes.

_I'll be there for you, ooh_

_I'll be there for you, ooh_

_You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you, ooh_

_I'll be there for you, ooh_

_You'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_


	6. (5) Morning Light

Morning Light

Song: Morning Light by Justin Timberlake

* * *

_Look, every time there's a new sunrise_

_I open up my eyes_

_And I say to myself, "In the whole wide world of guys_

_I must be the luckiest alive"_

_Because I'm in love with you_

_Laying here, in the morning light_

_And all I want to do is hold you tight, just one more night_

The sunlight had slowly started to filter into Casey's bedroom, casting a bright, warm glow upon Casey in his bed. The night before both he and Brett had stayed up well into the morning talking about nothing in particular as they snuggled close to each other in a bed so soft you would think it's a cloud.

Not long after Brett had finally drifted off to sleep Casey found himself just staring at her and thinking about how beautiful she was not only on the outside but on the inside as well. "What would I do without her?" He silently thought. "How would I live?"

Finally, succumbing to sleep Casey closed his eyes and started to drift off. But before he was fully immersed into sleep Casey was thoughtfully gathering up the courage to spill his feelings to the sleeping angel next to him.

"I love you, Sylvie Brett." Whispered Casey, knowing that Brett had not heard him.

Casey then fell asleep praying that one day he would be able to tell Brett to her face that he was completely in love with her.

_Look, I can't even get out of bed_

_With the thought you putting in my head_

_So I say to myself, "I don't even want to try"_

_Here, every part of me is paralyzed_

Morning came far too quickly for Casey. He wanted to stay like this forever next to the woman he loves. He slowly started to open his eyes and come around after a night full of dreams about himself and the love of his life.

"Brett?" Called Casey after he opened his eyes and found the left side of his bed cold and empty.

"Where is she?" He thought. "It's eight a.m. and Saturday. We have the day off."

Casey then leaped from the bed and started checking virtually everywhere in his small one-bedroom apartment.

"Her purse is gone. So is her phone." He said out loud.

_Hey, where did you go? xCasey _

He text, not having to wait too long before his phone lit up.

_Hey! Good morning! Sorry, I got up early to go meet up with some girlfriends for coffee. xBrett _

_Oh. Okay. I wish you would have woken me up. I could have made you breakfast. xCasey _

_It's okay. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bare to wake you up. But, how about I do us one better and bring coffee and bagels from our favorite spot. xBrett _

_That would be perfect. I'll hop in the shower before you get back. xCasey _

_Okay! Oh, and Casey...I love you too! xBrett_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_Laying here in the morning light_

_And all I want to do, is hold you tight just one more night_

_Yes I'm in love with you_

_Laying here in the morning light_

_And all I want to do is hold you tight, just one more night_


	7. (6) All I Could Do Was Cry

All I Could Do Was Cry

Song: All I Could Do Was Cry by Etta James (Beyonce Version)

**Brett's POV**

* * *

_I heard church bells ringing_

_I heard a choir singing_

_I saw my love walk down the aisle_

_On her finger he placed a ring_

_Oh, oh_

_I saw them holding hands_

_She was standing there with my man_

_I heard them promise 'til death do us apart_

_Each word was a pain in my heart_

He's getting married today. He's really getting married. Why can't I accept that? What's wrong with me?

"Breathe, Brett. Breathe," She gently whispered to herself as she walked inside the church.

Why didn't I take my chance when I had it? He could have ended up with me. Right? No. She's better than me. She's got it all. She's beautiful. And I'm...me. Just me. No one special, just Sylvie Brett.

_All I could do_

_All I could do was cry_

_All I could do was cry_

_I was losing the man that I love_

_And all I could do was cry_

Wow. He looks gorgeous. I've never seen him smile this much. It's infectious. Why didn't he ever smile like that at me? He's so handsome. Would he of looked like that at our wedding? Would we of ever had a wedding? Probably not because everything happens for a reason. Right? A reason. What reason though? Why is the man that I love, marrying someone who is not me? Why is that not me?

Just as Brett was about to continue her inner monologue, Naomi began her walk down the white rose petaled aisle.

"Wow." Stella gasped next to Brett on the church pew.

"Yeah. Wow." Brett sadly whispered back.

Normally, when the bride walks down the aisle the groom's eyes are glued to hers. But not this time. The groom, Matthew Casey, only seemed to be looking at one person. One person who would not meet his eyes for all the money in the world.

"Are you ready?" Severide asked the groom.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Casey sorrowfully answered.

_And now, the wedding is over_

_The rice, rice has been thrown over their heads_

_For them life has just begun_

_But mine is ending_


	8. (7) Only Love

Only Love

Song: Only Love by Jordan Smith

* * *

_How much more are we gonna take_

_How many nights do we have to lie awake_

_How many tears are we gonna cry_

_We can wish until the well runs dry_

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute Casey was sitting in the kitchen relaxing with Otis and Severide and the next he was answering a call from Foster saying that the love of his life was in the hospital. He didn't know what to think or what to do; all he knew was that he needed to get to her and fast.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Okay, Sir, let me take a look at your arm," Called Brett as she tried to examine the elderly man's cut that would most likely end up in stitches.

"Dad, let them look at your arm. Please." Begged the man's young daughter.

As Brett tried to gently grab the man's arm he kept pulling it out of her reach not wanting anyone near him or touching him.

"I'm sorry he has dementia, so he doesn't react very well to new people."

"It's okay. We understand. Um, Foster, can you run down to the ambulance and get more bandages, please? I can't get the bleeding to stop on this side."

"Sure, Brett."

Just as Foster left the room, the elderly man seemed to have some type of explosion. He started throwing his arms up in the air and began to twist, turn, and shake knocking Brett down the hard, steep stairs.

"Oh my God! Dad! Dad! Hep!" Yelled the worried daughter.

_So what happens when the sky above_

_Runs out of every single shooting star_

_And what if every good intention's only meant_

_To go so far_

"Foster, what happened?" Asked a worried Matthew Casey as he and the rest of Firehouse Fifty One ran into the emergency room's waiting room.

"I'm...I'm not a hundred percent sure. I ran down to the ambulance to grab some more bandages, and when I got back Brett was laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. I think she may have been pushed by our elderly patient who had a seizure." Stammered a broken Emily.

"Have you heard anything about her condition?" Asked Stella.

"No. Not yet. They rushed her back as soon as we got here. I had to call another ambulance to help get her and the man."

The group of worried friends waited in the waiting room of the hospital for what seemed like hours, but in reality, had only been forty-five minutes.

"Hey, guys." Called Natalie as she walked into the waiting room.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Asked and anxious Casey.

"One question at a time. She's okay and expected to make a full recovery. She has a full concussion, about four bruised ribs, and a ton of bruises on her face and arms where she went down the stairs."

"But...she's okay?" Asked Foster.

"Yes, she's fine. We are going to keep her overnight just so we can monitor her and make sure there are no further complications."

Everyone let out a heavy breath they didn't know they were holding. Silently thanking God for all the answered prayers.

"Now the rest of you need to go home and check on Brett tomorrow. And Casey, you can follow me."

Everyone in the waiting room wished Casey a good night and gave him strict instructions to call immediately if anything changes.

"Brett…?" Casey apprehensively asked as he took in the copious amount of bruises that were etched upon her face and arms.

"Hey." She softly called as she opened her eyes and took him in for what felt like the first time.

"Oh, Brett. I was so worried, they wouldn't tell us anything while we were waiting."

"I'm okay. Just a little banged up. I promise."

"I hate that I wasn't there."

"Casey, don't do that. This was a routine call; no need for firefighters. Okay? Don't blame yourself."

"I know. I just...love you."

_"And I love you too."_

_Only love, only love can save us now_

_Keep the world from burning down, down, down_

_To the ground, ground, ground_

_Only love, can look inside a human heart_

_And see us for who we are_

_And who we are would be enough_


	9. (8) Still

Still

Song: Still by Seinabo Sey (I recently just found this song, and I am addicted to it!)

**Brett's POV **

* * *

_I've been thinking, about tomorrow_

_Instead of drowning in the past_

_Oh we had good times even back when_

_Dreams were all we had to last_

_So as I wake up this bright morning_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down_

_Waves are singing, wind is warm and_

_Summer's here to stick around_

How did I find this place? She thought. In Chicago of all places. How did I find a lake that has a twenty-foot cliff jump? Well I mean I drove for five hours straight without stopping. Where am I? Am I still in Chicago? Probably not, I just drove until I couldn't anymore. I couldn't think about him anymore. I couldn't hurt anymore. I couldn't...want him anymore.

He left me. He actually left me for his long lost wife who suddenly returned. Why? What did I do? What didn't I do? How is she better than me? Why doesn't he love me like he does her? Wait...does he even love me? Ughhh. I can't think. I can move. I can't do anything without thinking about him.

Maybe I should jump. I mean I'm right at the edge. The water looks nice. No. It looks beautiful. It's blue. It's crystal-like. It looks so beautiful that a polar bear could emerge from it at any moment. It's cold, though. Like really cold. So cold I can't stop shivering. Last I checked the high in Chicago today was twenty-eight degrees. I can only imagine what the temperature is right here next to the alluring blue, crystal pool.

_I still, remember me before you_

_I will, no longer need your rescue_

_Since I still, remember me before you_

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_It's all clear, perfectly crystal_

_I've been here long enough to know_

_When to leave and when to tell you_

You know what's funny? If I did jump they would know. All of them. The whole house, and then they would ask me about it. 'Why did you jump, Brett?' 'Were you trying to hurt yourself?' 'Is it because of him?' I can't answer them though. Because I don't know. I don't know why I would jump. Why I would want to risk the possible breaking of many bones and hypothermia. Why would I want to do this? Why?

_Time has come to close the show_

Slowly taking off my jacket, beanie, scarf, and shoes I start to trepidatiously peer over the edge of the cliff. I can do this. Right? I can do this. I can jump. I can jump. Breathe, Sylvie. Breathe. You can do this. Just jump. Jump. It's not hard. Is it? Just...jump.

_I still, remember me before you_

_I will, no longer need your rescue_

_Since I still, remember me before you_

You know when you're flying through the air, your heart literally drops. Just drops. I can't even feel the cold anymore. All I feel is my body dropping from a cliff. A cliff the size of my hurt and hatred for Matthew Casey and Gabby Dawson.

"Huh," Releases Brett as she breaks the surface, smiling. Smiling because for the first time in what feels like forever she can breathe and feel. Although, it feels cold just like before. She's not numb anymore. She can breathe. She can feel again. "Just jump." She said out loud as she swam to the shore.

Just jump.

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_I'm no fool_

_Tell them, I'm no fool_

_Heeey I'm no fool_

_You need to know that I'm no fool_

_I am no fool_

_Baby I'm no fool_


	10. (9) Next to Me

Next to Me

Song: Next to Me by Emeli Sande

* * *

_You won't find him drinking at the tables_

_Rolling dice and staying out 'til three_

_You won't ever find him being unfaithful_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

"Brett, are you almost ready? I told the guys we would meet them at seven."

"Yes, Casey. Just give me one minute I can't find my favorite pair of earrings." Replied Brett as she searched the bathroom vanity for her treasured pair of pearl earrings.

"You mean these earrings." Called Casey as he casually swayed into the bathroom holding two perfect penny-sized pearl earrings.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Brett, but as she went to reach for the earrings Casey decided to play a little game with her and held the earrings well above her head.

"Casey, come on! We're going to be late."

"Okay. Okay. Fine, I'll give you your earrings once you give me my well-deserved kiss for finding these sought after jewels."

"Ughh. You can be so cheesy sometimes. You know that?"

"Yeah, but only when I'm with you."

"Well good then." Whispered Brett as she leaned in and gave Casey one of the sweetest most romantic kisses they have ever shared."

"You know...maybe I should call the guys and tell them we're going to be a little late."

"No way, mister. You've been hounding me to get ready for the last hour, so come on." Said Brett as she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the front door.

"Yes, ma'am." Called Casey as the biggest grin known to man spread across his smooth, tan face.

_You won't find him trying to chase the devil_

_For money, fame, for power, out of grief_

_You won't ever find him where the rest go_

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

Finally, after arriving at Molly's the pair decided to sit at the bar and have a couple of drinks while they waited for the rest of their party, which seemed to be running over twenty-five minutes late.

"Hey, Brett dance with me."

"What? You don't like to dance."

"No. But I love it when I get to hold you next to me."

"Very smoothe, Mr. Casey."

"I know." Answered a winking Casey as he got up off of his barstool and took Brett in his arms and started to sway.

It was then that Brett came to the revelation that Casey would always be next to her. Whether it was because of a dance or because she was having a bad day; he would always be next to her. They had already been through so much, but he was right here next to her through it all, and she couldn't be gladder because there no place she ever wanted to be that wasn't next to him.

_When the skies are gray and all the doors are closing_

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_


	11. (10) At Last

At Last

Song: At Last by Etta James

* * *

_At last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_

_At last the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

"Are you happy?"

Brett stopped staring off into space and lovingly gazed at her new incredibly handsome husband.

"Very! I was just thinking how we got here and everything we've been through."

"Ah. That's an interesting story."

Both husband and wife laughed at that then went back to softly swaying to their first dance as husband and wife.

"Mind if I cut in?" Asked a slightly intoxicated Chief Boden.

"Sure, Chief. I'm gonna go see if I can get Cindy to give me dance." Replied Casey as he leaned over to give Brett a quick kiss on the lips.

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_

"I'm really happy for both of you, Brett."

"Thank you, Chief." Replied Brett as she continued to sway and smile.

Both Brett and Casey were unbelievably happy. This day had been the happiest in both of their lives. The wedding had gone off without a hitch; it was simple yet very classy like the both of them. Brett wore a long, elegant dress that had sleeves and lace on every inch of it. It was perfect. It hugged every inch of her body and left her looking like an angel straight from heaven. Brett was pretty sure she saw tears in Casey's eyes as she walked down the aisle with her dad. Both of them were smiling so big you would think their faces were frozen that way.

"Brett, you ready to cut the cake?" Asked an overly giddy Matthew Casey as he walked up to Brett and Chief Boden, who had now been dancing for three songs straight.

"Yes!" Replied Brett as she threw herself in her new husband's arms.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Mr. Casey."

_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last_


	12. (11) Don't Forget About Me

Don't Forget About Me

Song: Don't Forget About Me by Cloves

**WARNING: This chapter has to due with a character having cancer, lung cancer to be specific. If this is hard to read then please do not.**

* * *

_If I fall, can you pull me up?_

_Is it true, your watching out_

_And when I'm tired, do you lay down with me?_

_In my head so I can sleep without you?_

"Sylvie," Called a short, blonde female nurse. Causing Brett's head to fly up from the newest Better Homes and Gardens' Magazine.

"Yeah, that's me." Replied Brett as she got up and strode over to where the nurse was.

"Okay, follow me. I'm gonna take you back to Dr. Emily's office. She should have your blood results back in."

_Hey, hey_

_Without you there's holes in my soul_

_Hey, hey_

_Let the water in_

"Okay, Brett, there's no easy way to say this, but you have cancer."

"What." Asked a shocked Brett.

"Yeah. It's stage two lung cancer. It explains why you passed out last week on call, and why you've been feeling bad these past few months."

Brett didn't know what to think, say, or do she just sat there staring at the pale, white floor.

"Listen, Brett, I know this is a lot to take in. But we need to come up with a plan as soon as possible. I'm gonna set up an appointment with a colleague of mine for as early as tomorrow."

Brett just nodded she didn't say or do anything. She just nodded and pretended to hear everything the doctor was telling her.

_Lost through time and that's all I need_

_So much love, then one day buried_

_Hope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leaves_

_Is there more than we can see?_

_Answers for me_

Brett's not sure how she got back to the firehouse. All she knows is that this is where she needs to be. Right here. Nowhere else.

'How can I tell them?' She asked herself. 'How am I going to tell them that I have cancer? Cancer?' It's like she couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept that this is what was wrong with her. 'How did I miss this? I thought I was just depressed and sick from my breakup with Casey. Cancer?'

"Hey, Brett. Foster said you had a doctors appointment. Everything okay?" Asked a slightly worried Casey as he found Brett sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

'He doesn't care.' She thought. 'He broke up with me. Why is he asking about me? When he clearly doesn't care.'

"Yeah. Everything's good." Respond Brett hoping that sounded as cheerful as she tried to make it.

"You sure?"

Brett didn't even respond this time she just numbly nodded her head.

'Oh my God! They'll all forget about me. They'll get a new paramedic and forget about me. He'll forget about me. He'll get a new girlfriend and forget about me. A new girlfriend who doesn't have cancer. And I'll be gone. Just like that, I'll be gone,' Thought Brett as she slowly made her way to the locker room.

The shift seemed to drag on. They barely had any calls, so the only thing to do was sit around and think. Everyone knew something was off with Brett. She would barely look any of them in the eye and would just sit and stare off into space.

Finally, nearing the end of the day, everyone started to gather up their things and discuss what they had planned for the upcoming weekend.

"Hey, Casey." Called an out of breath Brett as she ran to catch up with Casey, who had a minute start out of the firehouse.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Please...don't forget about me."

_And I get lonely without you_

_And I can't move on_

_And I get lonely without you_

_I can't move on_

_Move on_

_Where ever you've gone?_

_How, how, how?_

_I just need to know_

_That you won't forget about me_


	13. (12) Say Something

Say Something

Song: Say Something by A Great Big World

**AN: Hi! Fair warning, this one is VERY short. I started working on it a couple of days ago and just finished it in a rush. You probably won't like the ending. Lol. But please enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has left comments.**

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Ringing. Just ringing. That's all Brett could hear as she opened her eyes on a floor of hard rubble. Ringing. Just Ringing.

"Brett!" Called a distressed Emily Foster.

"I'm okay, Foster. How are you?" Brett softly asked.

"I'm fine, but are you sure you're okay? I think you hit the ground harder than all of us."

Brett looked around the black ashen room spotting only a few members of Fifty One.

"Foster, I'm fine. Where is everyone else?"

Foster took a deep breath looking around the room, praying for an easier way to tell Brett the news that would break her into a million pieces.

"Brett…"

"What, Foster? What? What aren't you telling me?"

"Brett, we haven't heard from half of fifty-one. We don't know where squad is or...Casey."

"What? No! No! What do you mean you don't know where he is? We just saw him. He was right here."

"Come on, Brett. I'm gonna take you outside, put you in the ambo, and get you looked at."

Brett gently set up off the floor. Everything was beginning to run together now and before she knew it she was back on the floor. Only this time she wasn't unconscious from the blast, she was unconscious from the thought of losing the love of her life.

'Where is he?' She thought. 'I can't live without him.'

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

It took hours to find him. Hours that were heavily included with waiting and praying. Until finally they did find him. He was buried under so much rubble that it took six guys to get his body out. No one was expecting what they saw when they did get his body out. No one was ready for that. No one wanted it to be the truth. 'How is he dead?' Thought everyone. 'Not Casey. No not him How him?' Nobody had the heart to tell Brett. She eventually guessed it when no one would look her in the eye. She didn't know how she would recover or how she would live. She needed him. She just needed him and only him.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you_


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's Note #2

Hi, everyone! I hope you are all well. Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters in a while. I am hoping to get back into it before this week is up.

I wanted to say thank you to everyone for your comments. They are all so nice; I love waking up in the morning to email alerts from Fanfiction and Wattpad!

That being said, please send me any songs or one-shot ideas you would like me to attempt. I am always looking for new music to listen to, so please feel free to send me some to listen to and hopefully write about.

Sorry to anyone who was hoping for a new chapter today. I will try my hardest to get in the mood and get writing. :)

Thanks again for reading!

PS: I am LOVING Chicago Fire this season. What are your thoughts on it so far?


	15. (13) One

One

Song: One by Lewis Capaldi

**Thanks to my awesome guest who suggested I do this song! I am now totally addicted to it.**

***Please keep the suggestions coming people they really put me in the mood to write!**

* * *

_Long hours in a few dying flowers but you never seem to stick around_

_How could you let something so good, go to waste and bleed the colors out?_

_You don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_Know when it's right 'til it's wrong_

_In search of perfect when you had it with you all along_

_You broke your heart down with ease_

_Now I'm picking up every piece_

_You must be so hard to please_

Brett paced the white-tile floor over and over again. 'Why is she back?' She thought. 'I thought she was gone. Gone for good. But why now?'

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Hey, Brett do you think that guy would have waited until we got there to pull his arm out of the chair?" Asked a slightly slap-happy Foster as she carefully maneuvered ambulance sixty-one back into its designated parking spot at the firehouse. Brett laughed out loud as she got out of the passenger seat.

"Probably not. That guy was so drunk, I'm afraid he would have ripped his arm out had we not got there when we did."

It was almost as if Brett could sense it before it happened. Whatever "it" was, she didn't know. All she knew when she stepped out into the garage of sixty-one is that the air felt different and she had this immediate sick feeling in her stomach.

_She gave you love but it wasn't enough_

_You had your mind set out on other things_

_Can't sleep at night, now you're paying the price_

_You let another come and take your place_

_You don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_Know when it's right 'til it's wrong_

_In search of perfect when you had it with you all along_

_You broke your heart down with ease_

_Now I'm picking up every piece_

_You must be so hard to please_

Kidd, Severide, and Cruz came out of the kitchen to greet them. All three of them shared the same look. A look of sorrow and what almost seemed like...guiltiness.

"What's wrong?" Quietly asked Brett.

'Yeah, why do you all look like your puppy just got ran over?" Called Foster.

Cruz looked at both Stella and Kelly then slowly took a breath and began to tell Brett news she never wanted to hear.

"Brett…"

"What? What is it, Joe? You're all starting to really scare me."

"Listen, while you were both on call...Dawson came."

"What do you mean Dawson came? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here. She wanted to see everyone and...Casey."

"Casey?" Slowly whispered Brett.

"Yeah, they are talking right now."

"She's still here." She asked slightly disoriented.

"Yeah. We think she might have wanted to see you too."

Brett just stood there noding feeling completely numb and heartbroken.

That was all two hours ago. Now she stood pacing back and forth with a headache the size of Texas. 'What does she want?' 'She left over a year ago. One year. Why now? Why did she have to come back now?'

Every time she heard a noise Brett's head would shoot up thinking it was someone, hopefully, Casey, coming to talk to her and check on her. But it wasn't. Over and over again. It felt like she already lost him.

'Why is he still talking to her? What can you be talking about for over two hours? The weather? No. Right? No. She's probably telling him how much she missed him and wants him back.'

"Hey, you okay?" Asked a highly worried Stella since she had never seen Brett pace so much.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish this shift would hurry up and be over."

It was then that Brett looked up and caught sight of him. He was happy. Actually smiling. Smiling for christ's sake. 'He's never smiled that way with me.' She sadly thought. 'And he probably never will because he loves her. He still loves his ex-wife. I mean he calls her name out at night. Not my name, her name. Gabby.'

Brett froze as Gabby turned to the ground and picked up a blonde, curly-headed little boy who looked a little over a year old. Casey still smiled. He smiled like his life was just put back together. He had all the pieces. Pieces he never had with her. Pieces it seemed he never wanted with her.

"He's gone." Softly cried, Brett.

He's gone.

_Y__ou know, I wish I could say_

_"Thank you for all the mistakes"_

_"Thank you for all of the pain"_

_I guess somebody else's loss is another's_

_Oh, I wish I could say_

_"Thank you for all the mistakes"_

_"Thank you for all of the pain"_

_I guess somebody else's loss is another's gain_

_I'm saying thank you to the one who let her get away_

_Away_

* * *

**Thanks again to my awesome guest for suggesting this song. I hope I did it justice. ;)**


	16. (14) If I Didn't Have You

If I Didn't Have You

Song: If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square

**Thanks to my guest for suggesting this!**

***If you have a specific plot you want me to write, feel free to comment it along with a song and I will give it a try; no promises. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break_

_Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take_

_Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain_

_And it keeps pouring down_

_It just keeps coming down_

Casey slowly drug himself from the passenger seat of the firetruck. Today had been a hard day for him and the rest of his firefighters. They were called out to a small house fire that took everything away from a family. They had nothing. No house. No clothes. No photos. Nothing.

Brett and Foster were already on a call so they never made it to the scene. They didn't have to see the look in the little girl's eyes as her family home, the only home she had ever known, went up in flames.

"Man, that was a tough one." Called Mouch as he started to take off his gear.

"Yeah, but ambulance fourteen did a good job stepping in." Casually called Ritter.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Though, that had been one of the saddest calls they had to respond to in a long time.

"Hey, maybe we should take a collection up for the family."

"Yeah. Good Idea, Kidd. I can make some calls at the CFD and see what they can do."

"That okay with you, Captain?"

"Yeah, Kidd. That's fine. Let me know what I can do to help." Answered Casey as he made his way into the kitchen when he finally saw her. The love of his life. She was sitting around the kitchen table slowly nursing her favorite cup of tea.

'What would I do without her?' He thought. 'She is the light in my life. I can't breathe without her.'

"Hey, you okay? You look a little zoned out there." Asked a worried Brett.

"Yeah. Just the last call was a hard one."

"I heard. Do you need anything? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good right now. Thank you."

"Okay,"

Just as Brett was about to turn around and walk to the locker room, Casey reached out and grasped her arm.

"Hey...I love you."

"Casey, I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm gonna go and do some paperwork in my office."

"Okay." Softly whispered Brett as she watched Casey meander out of the kitchen.

_This life would kill me If I didn't have you_

_I couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I'd never make it through_

_'Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

Three hours later Casey was still in the same place he said he would be; sitting in his office doing paperwork. Time seemed to stand still. It didn't feel like three hours had passed, but it did.

"Hey, Stranger." Whispered a sleep-deprived Brett.

"Hey."

"You still working on your paperwork?"

"Yeah, I should be done soon. I'm just going over the report for the last call."

Brett softly made her way into his little office, shutting the door and closing the blinds on her way. Then she slowly climbed on to Casey's lap and took his head in between her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay? You just seem really quiet."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. That was just a tough one."

"Okay." Cooed Brett as she started to retract herself from his lap, but is stopped by two strong arms that wrap around her like a vine.

"Hey...thank you."

"For what?" Asked a slightly confused Brett as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For always being here whenever I need you. If I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, you never have to think about that because I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too, Sylvie."

_Couldn't live without you baby_

_I wouldn't want to_

_If you didn't love me so much_

_I'd never make it through_

_'Cause this life would kill me_

_This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

* * *

**Thanks to my guest for suggesting this song. **


	17. (15) Stay

Stay

Song: Stay by Hurts

***Thank you to my guest, Aneta for the suggestion! I had never heard this song before, but now I really like it! **

**Thank you to everyone who has suggested a song! There have been quite a few suggestions left this week; which makes me so happy! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_My whole life waiting for the right time_

_To tell you how I feel_

_Know I try to tell you that I need you._

_Here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do?_

_'Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel._

Casey forgot how long he had been sitting on this uncomfortable bar stool. Molly's was having a great night tonight. The whole bar was buzzing with people all around. It was nice to see his crew when they weren't marching off to be heros all day.

"What do you think, Case?" Asked a slightly drunk and loud Severide.

"About what? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"I could tell." Replied Kelly with a smirk.

"We were just talking about the new recruit, firehouse twenty-three got. They're saying he tried to jump down three flights of stairs with two vics in his arms." Called out Cruz.

"What his name?"

"Ugh, I think it's…"

But Casey never heard the rest of what Joe said because there she was. She was finally here. He had been sitting on this bar stool for God knows how long listening to them ramble and ramble just to see her. She wasn't sure if she was going to come tonight, so what did Casey decide to do? Oh, camp out, of course.

'God, she looks beautiful.' He thought.

"Okay, what's going on man? You've been zoned out all night constantly staring at the door. Are you waiting for someone?" Inquized Kelly as he finished his fifth beer.

"Hmmm. What? Where did Cruz go?" Asked Casey as he finally glanced up from the angel to his tablemate.

"He went to get another round. He got tired of saying the same thing over again for someone in dreamland." Reliped Kelly with a laugh.

_Alright, everything is alright_

_Since you came along_

_And before you_

_I had nowhere to run to_

_Nothing to hold on to_

_I came so close to giving it up._

_And I wonder if you know_

_How it feels to let you go?_

"Hey, Brett is this seat taken?"

"Hey! No, please, Casey." Said Brett as she nervously gestured to the empty seat next to her.

Matt took the seat next to her and couldn't help but softly smell the air as it only consisted of Brett's soft, sweet vanilla fragrance.

"I didn't think you were gonna come out tonight."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure. I wanted a quiet night in, but on the other hand, I also wanted to come out and see everyone."

Matt nodded sitting there for the first time tonight actively listening to what someone in front of him was saying.

"So, how are things with Liam?" Asked a slightly anxious Matthew Casey.

"Liam?" Brett humorously questioned.

"Yeah, Liam. The guy we pulled out of the wrecked Mercedes about two weeks ago. Thought he asked for your number."

"Oh, yeah he did, and I gave it to him, but he never called me so…"

"Oh, Brett. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I think it was just the adrenaline talking with him that day."

Matt nodded thinking of a way to salvage anything left of this hopeful situation.

"What about things between you and Naomi?"

Matt stared a Brett like she had two heads.

"I haven't spoken to Naomi since she left after my apartment fire."

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah, what did you think was going on between us?"

Brett laughed then continued, "Well...Mouch told me that the two of you had been talking on and off."

"Ugh, well I can definitely tell you that, that is not true."

"Well, remind me not to listen to Mouch when he's babbling to Herman during the Cubs' game."

"Duly noted." Replied Matt giving Brett his biggest smile.

Time seemed to stand still as the two of them sat there smiling and laughing.

"Hey, Brett do you want to get out of here and have a drink at my place?"

Brett sat there for a minute contemplating what Matt had just asked.

"I would love to!"

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain_

_And I break down as you walk away._

_Stay, stay._

_'Cause all my life I felt this way_

_But I could never find the words to say_

_Stay, stay._

_Stay with me, stay with me,_

_Stay with me, stay with me,_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay with me._

* * *

**Thanks again, Aneta! Sorry if the song didn't seem to go with the prompt, this is just what I thought of when I heard this song. **


	18. (16) Hold On

Hold On

Song: Hold On by Chord Overstreet

**WARNING: This is a sad one. **

***Thanks for my awesome suggestion left by schuanzer-rule34 on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

"What happened, Foster? Where's Brett?" Asked an overly worried Matthew Casey.

"I...I..umm." Mumbled Emily.

"Foster, it's okay just take a breath." Soothed a gentle Kidd as she wrapped her arms around Foster and cradled her like her life depended on it.

ONE HOUR BEFORE

"Hey, Captain should I wait and bring the candy in or bring it in right now?" Asked Kidd.

"Ehh, bring it in right now, Kidd. It will give them something to be excited over while we talk through this boring packet of stuff."

Most of firehouse fifty-one was out giving fire safety presentations to schools around the city.

"I can't believe squad got Elm Creek High and we got Brookside Elementary on the complete other side of the city over an hour away." Cried an irritated Mouch as he had to miss his favorite TV show for the fourth day in a row.

"Oh, come on Mouch. It shouldn't take long, we go in, introduce ourselves, go through the packet, and hand out candy." Said Kidd as she fumbled for her ever ringing phone in her left pants pocket.

"Kidd, is that your phone?" Carefully asked Casey.

"Sorry, Captain, I'm turning it off right…"

Kidd never finished that sentence as she looked at the message that followed the ringing.

"What is it, Kidd?" Asked Casey as he collected all of the papers out of the truck for them to make their way into the front of the school.

"It's um...it's…"

"Christ, Kidd who was it?" Cautiously asked Mouch.

"It was from Foster. She said that...Brett's in the hospital. There was an accident on their last call before they made their way to join squad."

Casey dropped everything in his hands. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital? Is she okay? What's wrong? What happened?" He rushed out.

"I...don't know. She said we should make our way there as soon as we can."

Everyone practically flew back to the truck. Kidd got in the driver's seat, turned the lights on, and floored it out of the school parking lot.

"I'll have Boden call the school and explain." Offered Mouch as he already had Chief Boden's contact pulled up on his phone.

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_

_Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

"Can you tell us what happened now?" Gently asked Kidd as she continued to hold Foster in the biggest hug any of them had ever received.

"Umm...yeah. We were going to join squad at Elm Creek High when out of nowhere this guy shot through the ambulance."

The whole room seemed to gasp at hearing this.

Herman asked, "What do you mean a guy shot through the ambulance?"

"We were at the stoplight on thirty second when I heard the glass break from the window and looked over and Brett was clutching her chest. There was so much blood" Cried Emily as she continued to cling to Kidd.

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"_

"Have you heard anything?" Asked Kelly as he and the rest of squad rushed into the room eager to join their family.

Nobody answered but just responded by shaking their heads. Kelly took his seat right in between Casey and Kidd. No one said anything for what seemed like hours. They all just sat there and watched the world go by. People going and coming. Doctors and nurses rushing around. Nobody dared to spare a glance at Emily as she was covered in Brett's blood from head to toe. Kidd asked her several times if she wanted to get cleaned up, but each time she declined saying she wasn't going anywhere until she knew Brett was going to be okay.

Casey sat there fingering the velvet, black box that rested in the right pocket of his uniform pants. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight. He really was. They had been dating for almost a whole year now and he knew she was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She always made him smile no matter what. That was one of the things he loved most about her, she could be having a horrible day but you would never know because she always put others before her. Always. She just had to be okay. She had to.

It wasn't long before Will came into the room. He refused to look any of them in the eye. How could he?

"How is she?" Asked a hopeful Cruz.

Will just lifted his head, stared at all of them and said, "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could."

Casey fell to the ground before anyone could catch him. He knew he would truly never live again because now his life was taken from him.

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

_I don't wanna let go_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_I just wanna hear you_

_Saying baby, let's go home_

_Let's go home_

_Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

* * *

**Thanks again ****schuanzer-rule34. **

**What do you all think? Please keep the suggestions coming. **


	19. (17) Always Be My Baby

Always Be My Baby

Song: Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey

I hope this idea goes with the song. I would like to say thank you to my guest on Fanfiction for the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you wanna be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die, no_

"Brett, you okay? You seem very preoccupied today." Asked Foster as she loaded supplies back into the ambulance after just dropping off a vic.

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ready for this shift to be over."

"Tell me about it. I have this hot date lined up with…"

Brett wasn't really paying attention to what Foster was saying. All she knew was that she was ready for this shift to be over so she could go back to her apartment and think. Just think. She needed time to just think. Think about what she was gonna do. 'What's going to happen now?' She thought as Foster continued to ramble about her date tonight with Bryan, Bryana, or whatever their name was.

TWO HOURS BEFORE

"Oh my God!" Gasped Brett as she dropped the white piece of hard plastic that contained the word pregnant.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. What I am going to do?" She asked out loud.

'How am I pregnant? What am I going to do?' Thought Brett as she slowly began to pace the small bathroom.

'Oh my God, Casey! What is he going to think? Is he going to hate me? What if he wants nothing to do with this and thinks I planned it?'

AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - UNCONSCIOUS MALE ON EIGHTY THIRD MOUNTAIN BOULEVARD

Brett threw the test in her pocket and hiked her way to the ambulance.

"You sure you're okay, Brett?"

"Yeah, Foster I'm fine. Just ready to go home like I said."

Foster looked at Brett then sighed as she pulled the ambulance back into its designated spot at the firehouse.

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably_

_You'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart babe_

_Our love will never end, no_

Brett stared at the tv like it had three heads. She didn't even know what was playing right now, all she knew was that she was pregnant. Pregnant?

'How in the heck am I pregnant with Matthew Casey's baby. I mean I know we've been dating for four months, but how? How?' Thought Brett as she continued to stare into blank space.

Brett was startled when all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door.

"Joe, if you have left your keys again, I swear I'm going to…"

Just as Brett opened the door she stopped mid-sentence and gasped.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Asked an anxious Brett as she nervously glanced back and forth from his beautiful face to the floor.

"Ugh, hey. I just wanted to check on you. Is it okay if I come in, babe? I feel like I barely got to see you last shift. Were you hiding from me or something?"

"Umm, yeah, sorry come on in."

Casey walked through the door and threw his arms around Brett pulling her in and crashing his lips to hers like it was the last kiss he would ever give again.

"Hi." He whispered looking down at Brett

"Hi." She slowly whispered looking him straight in the eyes.

Casey gently walked over to the couch, not letting Brett out of his arms, and picked her up and placed her on his lap as if she weighed nothing.

"Hey, are you okay? I know you haven't been feeling the best lately. And Foster came to me after you left today and said that you were acting weird all shift."

"Casey, I need to tell you something."

"Okay...what?"

Brett sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Brett, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Ummm...I'm...I'm...pregnant."

"You're what?" Slowly asked Casey.

"Casey, I'm pregnant."

Casey sat there for what felt like ten minutes not saying anything.

"Casey, say something. Are you mad?"

Suddenly, Brett felt like she was being crushed by a wall.

"Oh my God, Brett. No, I'm so happy. A baby? We're going to have a baby!"

Brett sat there smiling.

"I love you, Matthew Casey!"

Casey gently lifted one of his arms from around Brett and placed it on her small, flat stomach.

"And, I love you, Brett. Thank you for making me the happiest man ever."

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

* * *

Thanks again to my guest for suggesting this idea! If you guys liked the baby theme here make sure you check out a collab that I am doing named 'Brett & Casey: Life and Love' which should be out sometime this week!


	20. (18) Piece by Piece

Piece by Piece

Song: Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson (This is such a beautiful song!)

***Thank you, WritersBlock039 on Fanfiction for recommending I do this song. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy!**

* * *

_And all I remember is your back_

_Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_

_I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you_

_I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

Brett and Foster had just pulled back into the house after having been out for over three hours on one call. Both of them were exhausted, it took forever to get their vic to Med, as he kept crashing to the point to where Brett would have to pull the ambulance over every time in order for Foster to stabilize him.

"Ugh, I so need a shower." Cried Brett as she had to practically pull herself out of the ambulance.

"Me too, partner." Called Foster as she started taking off her hat and jacket.

"Hey, Brett there some man here to see you. He's been waiting since you all left and says that he knows you." Yelled out Severide as Brett and Foster walked by the Squad table.

"Okay thanks, Kelly." Said Brett as she slightly cursed whoever it was for getting in the way of her long-overdue hot, soothing shower.

Brett and Foster both made their way into the warm, inviting firehouse.

"I'm gonna go ahead and make my way into that show. Catch up with you in a few?"

"Yeah, Foster go ahead. I'll take mine later."

Brett decided to make her way to the front of the firehouse to meet this mysterious guest of hers. As Brett was walking something caught her eye. It was Casey's office. It was completely empty. She thought after the busy day they all had he would be glued to his desk doing paperwork. 'I guess he finished.' She thought.

_But piece by piece, he collected me up_

_Off the ground, where you abandoned things_

_Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_

_Six years old and you know_

_He never walks away_

_He never asks for money_

_He takes care of me_

_He loves me_

_Piece by piece, he restores my faith_

_That a man can be kind and the father could, stay_

Brett finally made her way to the front of the firehouse, but what she saw made her stop right in her tracks. 'Oh my God, what is he doing here?' Thought Brett as she slowly made her way over to Casey and the man he looked to be speaking to. 'Why is he here? Why now?'

"Ah, there she is. Hi, babe." Called Casey as he finally saw the love of his life making her way into the room.

Brett completely ignored Casey and turned her full attention to the man before both her and Casey.

"What are you doing here?" Bitterly asked Brett to the tall, blonde-headed man in front of her that looked to be in his late fifties.

Casey shuddered. He had never heard Brett use that tone before.

"Hi, Sylvie." Apprehensively whispered the man.

"Brett, this is Adam, he said he knew you from…"

"I know who he is, Casey. He's my...father." Brett harshly stated.

Casey stared at Brett dumbfounded. 'What? He's her father. No, I've met her father. He walked her down the aisle at our wedding.' Thought Casey as he looked back and forth between father and daughter.

Adam softly looked at Brett then took a breath and said, "Matt, it was very nice to meet you, but I think I should be going."

Adam started to gather his jacket, scarf, and hat and make his way to the door.

"No, wait." Called Sylvie.

Adam suddenly turned around and stared at Brett like she had three arms.

"Matt, can you give us a minute, please. I need to talk to...Adam."

Casey stood there for a moment, contemplating if he really should leave the two alone until Brett finally looked at him and safety nodded her head as if to tell him that she would be okay.

_And all of your words fall flat_

_I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_

_But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned_

_Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

"What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in twenty years?" Asked Brett as she and Adam were finally alone.

"I know, honey.."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Suddenly shouted Brett.

"Okay...okay, I'm sorry. I just I've been thinking about you lately, and I heard that you finally got married. So, I wanted to come and see you."

"After twenty years, you finally wanted to see me? Twenty years?"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Sylvie, I'm sorry. I know I was never a dad to you. I should have never left your mom…"

"Yes, you should have."

"What?" Asked Adam as he softly looked at Brett.

"You should have left."

"Why?"

"Because I would never be here if you didn't. You leaving showed me that mom and I deserved much better. If you have never left then mom would have never met John, my true father, and she would have never been happy. So...thank you."

"For what?" Sadly asked Adam.

Brett looked him in the eye for one final time as tears slid down her face, "Leaving."

It wasn't long after that, that Adam actually did leave again. And for Brett, she hoped it was the last time. Casey slowly walked up behind Brett and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, you okay?'

"Yeah, I think so. It was just a lot to think about again."

"I understand." Commented Casey as he laid a kiss on Brett's forehead.

"Hey, I'm sorry I never told you about him. I just never actually saw him as a father once my actual father, John, came into the picture."

"Don't worry about it, Sylvie...I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for always being perfect and treating me right."

Casey pulled Brett's face in his hands and slowly whispered before his lips overtook hers, "Always."

_But piece by piece, he collected me up_

_Off the ground, where you abandoned things_

_Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_

_Six years old and you know_

_He never walks away_

_He never asks for money_

_He takes care of me_

_'Cause he loves me_

_Piece by piece, he restored my faith_

_That a man can be kind and a father could, stay_

_Piece by piece_

* * *

**Thanks again, ****WritersBlock039! I am loving all of your alls suggestions!**


	21. (19) Sweet Dream (Of You)

Sweet Dreams (Of You)

Song: Sweet Dreams (Of You) by Patsy Cline (This is one of my all-time favorite songs!)

**Brett's POV **

* * *

_Sweet dreams of you_

_Every night I go through_

_Why can't I forget you and start my life anew_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you_

'It's been three months. Three months of pure hell for me. Three months of crying and sobbing every night. Three months of waiting and wishing for him to come back to me. But he won't. He got her back. The love of his life. He'll never come back to me. He never loved me like he does her. Never. '

Suddenly Brett was interrupted from her morose thoughts as the doors to the ambulance burst open with an overly-excited Emily Foster.

"Hey, Brett where should we put this new backboard we just got in?"

Brett shook her head as she quickly tried to blink away the looming teardrops of sadness.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Foster?"

Foster quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking then like a ninja she jumped into the back of the ambulance with Brett and closed the door behind her.

"You okay, B?"

"Umm...yeah, I'm fine."

Foster simply nodded her head before she took a breath and tried to gather up the courage to say what she had been wanting to say for three months.

"Brett, listen, you need to get over him. Okay, he's happy, and I know it hurts but you can keep going on like this. It's too much. Okay?"

Brett looked at Foster and started shaking her head, "I'm sorry Foster. I just don't know how to move on. I try and I just can't get over him."

"I know, B. It's hard but you are incredibly strong."

"Thank you, Foster. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome. No come on, we have thirty minutes left on this shift and then I am taking you out to Molly's for a drink."

Brett gave a small smile then followed Foster in unlocking the ambulance and jumping out.

_You don't love me, it's plain_

_I should know I'll never wear your ring_

_I should hate you the whole night through_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you_

Brett sat there on the barstool looking at everyone around her.

"Okay, Brett, now that you have your drink we need to find you a new guy."

"Oh, come on, Foster. I don't think I'm really ready for that."

"Yes, you are. Now, how about that guy over there."

Brett looked over her shoulder to where Foster was pointing and started laughing.

"Yeah, how about the wedding ring on his left hand as well."

"Ooff, sorry. I really need to look at the left hand before I start pointing guys out." Relied Foster as both she and Brett started giggling. Until suddenly Brett's giggling halted and her smile dropped from her face.

"What is it, Brett? You look like you've seen a ghost."

It was then that they walked by them. It was Gabby and Matt. Both were smiling like they had no care in the world.

"I'm sorry, Brett. Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else?"

"No. No, Foster, you're right. I need to stop wallowing and move on."

Foster smiled and slammed her latest shot down, "That's my girl. Now you wait right here and I will be right back with another round."

Brett nodded, "Okay." She whispered feeling like the fake smile she was holding would crack at any moment and she would crumble to the floor crying like a newborn baby.

'I can do this. Right? I don't need him. I don't need him in my life. He left me, so I need to move on. I need to move on. I just can't. Why can't I forget him and start a new life? I know...because I love him.'

_Sweet dreams of you_

_Things I know can't come true_

_Why can't I forget the past, start loving someone new_

_Instead of having sweet dreams about you_

* * *

**Hi, guys! Sorry if this wasn't the best I have written. I haven't really been in the mood this week to continue with this story, but I promise I am trying to get back into the mood. And thanks again to everyone who has left suggestions of songs I should use, I'm trying to get caught up on them. :)**


	22. (20) Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not

**20**

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not**

**Song: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square. **

***Thank you to my writing partner, one-chicago-obsessed, for suggesting I do this song! **

* * *

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Brett was so busy organizing things in the ambulance she didn't realize someone had opened the door and was standing there until she screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Casey you scared me!" Breathed Brett as she put a hand to her heart.

Casey shyly smiled, "Ugh sorry, Brett, I thought you heard me open the door."

Brett laughed, "It's okay. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, I kinda tuned everything out. So what's up?"

Casey suddenly started nervously shifting back and forth on his legs, "Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to grab a bite or something after shift. I know we haven't really had time to catch up since you got back to Chicago."

Brett looked up at Casey and smiled, "I would love to!"

"Okay, good. I guess I will see you after shift then."

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Casey smiled then began to walk back into the kitchen.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Foster as she jumped into the back of the ambulance making Brett scream out of fright.

Brett breathed in and out as she turned to Foster, "What is today scare Sylvie day or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But, what was that? Did Casey just ask you out on a date?"

"What? No. It's not a date; we're just going to get something to eat and catch up with each other."

"Ugh, sorry, Brett, but from where I come from that sounded like a date to me." Said a smirking Foster.

Brett stopped what she was doing and turned to Foster, "Oh my God, Foster! What if it is a date? What if I'm not ready to date?"

"Brett, chill. Okay? It's just Casey. You all know each other. It's not like it's some complete stranger. It will be fine."

"You're right. I'm just overreacting as always."

"Yes, you are. Now come on we need to go fill Kidd in." Smirked Foster as she practically drug Brett out of the ambulance.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

Brett and Casey both felt like their last shift seemed to drag on. They were both so excited to spend time with each other. It seemed that both of them just stared at the clock today waiting and waiting for shift to be over until it finally was.

"Okay, how do I look?" Asked Brett for what seemed like the tenth time to Kidd and Foster.

"Brett, honey, you look fine. Quit worrying about how you look." Called Kidd as she started to gather up her duffle bag and coat.

"Hey, is Casey taking you home since you rode with Cruz today?" Inquized Foster as she and Kidd turned to each other and smirked.

Brett looked at herself in the mirror for the final time, "Umm, yeah. I asked him earlier if it would be okay if I just rode with him since my car is still in the shop."

Foster gently walked up to Brett and pulled her along, "Alright, Brett. Come on. It's not nice to keep your date waiting."

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

Brett and Casey had a wonderful time. They stayed at this little dinner, they found on Park Street, until their server kicked them out so she could close.

"Thank you, Casey. I had a great time tonight."

"You're welcome, Brett. It was great to spend time with you since we haven't really done it since you got back."

Brett and Casey sat in his truck in front of her building for at least thirty minutes just talking until Brett finally said, "Well I should probably go in. It's getting pretty late."

Casey looked down at his watch and agreed, "Yeah, I guess it is pretty late. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you out this long."

"Casey, it's fine. Like I said I had a great time."

Brett and Casey seemed to just sit there staring at each other as the delicate, white snow fell around them outside the truck.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, Brett?"

Brett smiled and looked up at Casey, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Casey laughed then strongly pulled Brett in for the kiss of a lifetime.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

* * *

**Thanks again, writing buddy/one-chicago-obsessed! This is such a fun song! If anyone on Wattpad needs a Proofreader, Beta, or Editor, please check out my story/post I added on my page. Same to anyone on Fanfiction who needs help, just let me know. Thanks again! **


	23. (21) Mine

**Mine**

**Song: Mine by Bazzi (Kelly Clarkson Version) - Y'all I just listened to this version today, and I am completely obsessed with it. Make sure you check it out! **

***This is a short one, and I deleted the curse words from the lyrics.**

* * *

_I'm so happy you're alive_

_Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right_

_Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright_

_Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine_

_Running circles 'round my mind_

_Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine_

_You on fire, you a star just like Mariah_

_Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine_

Matt was so comfortable in his big white, fluffy bed with the love of his life wrapped around him. 'How did I get so lucky? She's perfect. She's always been perfect.' He thought as he turned to stare at the beautiful angel he wanted to spend the rest of his life holding.

Brett was in such a comfortable sleep. She never wanted to leave it. Though, she slowly started to peel her eyes open when she felt like she was being stared at.

"Why are you staring at me?" She sleepily asked.

Casey laughed, "I'm not staring. I'm just admiring at how beautiful my wife looks when she's sleeping."

"Why aren't you asleep you had a hard shift yesterday?" Asked Brett as she let out a soft, darling yawn.

"I'm actually not that tired."

"Oh, yeah I bet." Smirked Brett as she turned to lay on her back.

"How are my girls?" Inquized Matt as he turned to his side and placed his hand on Sylvie's protruding baby bump.

Sylvie smiled, "We're good. Although, your daughter has been sitting on my bladder all day, making it very uncomfortable for me."

Matt laughed then leaned down to press a kiss to Sylvie's cute baby bump.

"I missed you last shift." Replied Matt as he leaned down to wrap his arms around Sylvie and their unborn child.

"I know. But just think, in a little over a week we will get to welcome Elizabeth Shay Casey into the world."

Matt let out a sigh of complete happiness, "I can't wait. It's going to be so different once she gets here."

"I know. But it will be okay. If anything, we have a whole firehouse full of people that will happily babysit any time we let them."

Matt laughed in agreeance. "I love you, Sylvie Brett Casey!"

Sylvie smiled, "I love you too, Matthew Casey!"

_Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time_

_Feels like forever even if forever's tonight_

_Just lay with me, waste this night away with me_

_You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say _


	24. (22) Girl Crush

Girl Crush

**Song: Girl Crush by Little Big Town (This is such a great song!) **

* * *

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_Ain't slowing down_

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She's giving you now_

"Brett, are you even listening to us?" Bellowed Cruz as he pulled Chloe into another sideways-hug.

Brett shook her head, quickly glancing up at Cruz and Chloe. "What? I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

Cruz smiled then took another sip of his beer, "We were just telling you that...we found a house!"

"What?! Oh my gosh you guys, that's amazing! Where is it?"

Cruz and Chloe both smiled and braced themselves for the monster-sized hug named Sylvie that was headed their way.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I mean, I'm kinda sad you all will be moving out and leaving me. But I'm excited for you both. Tell me all about it, I want to know everything!"

"Well It's on Great Street, and It's…"

Brett didn't hear the rest of what Cruz was saying as she was way too preoccupied with what Casey had said that made Natalie laugh. 'Why does she always laugh when she's with him?' Though Brett as she shifted her eyes from Natalie to Casey.

"Are you gonna come visit us, Sylvie?" Asked Chloe as she watched Brett slide off into her own world that only involved Matthew Casey.

Brett quickly looked back at Chloe, "Of course! You aren't going to be able to get rid of me."

_I don't get no sleep_

_I don't get no peace_

_Thinking about her_

_Under your bed sheets_

_The way that she's whispering_

_The way that she's pulling you in_

_Lord knows I've tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind_

"I'm gonna go and get us some more drinks. You want another beer, Sylvie?"

Brett looked up, "Yes, please."

Chloe picked up the last of her drink and gulped it, "Sylvie, what's wrong? You haven't been paying attention all night. Is something going on?"

Brett looked at Chloe, then back down at her drink, "Umm...I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time right now."

"It's Casey, isn't it?"

"Ummm...yeah. I mean he didn't even give us a chance. She came back right after I returned to Chicago. What does she have that I don't."

"Nothing, Brett. She has nothing compared to you. You are your own person with your own qualities, that no one can touch."

Brett sadly smiled, "You're right."

"I know I am. And listen, you will find someone else. You don't need him. Okay?"

"Okay. You're right, as always." Replied Brett with a small smile.

Chloe laughed, "Alright! Enough of this somberness. Do you think Joe went to make the drinks himself or what? I'm gonna go see what's taking him so long."

"Okay."

Brett trepidatiously made another sly look towards Casey. 'I want to be her. Why can't I be her? She had everything she has him? I want him. I want to be her. I want her hair. Her lips. Her body. I want her. No. I want him. I guess...I have a girl crush.'

_I want to taste her lips__  
__Yeah, 'cause they taste like you__  
__I want to drown myself__  
__In a bottle of her perfume__  
__I want her long blonde hair__  
__I want her magic touch__  
__Yeah, 'cause maybe then__  
__You'd want me just as much__  
__I got a girl crush__  
__I got a girl crush__  
__Hate to admit it but__  
__I got a heart rush__  
__It ain't slowing down_

* * *

**I have mixed feelings on this one, please let me know what you think. **


	25. (23) Better Now

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all! - Sorry, I'm from Kentucky. Lol. I'm back. I was pretty bored today and had plenty of time, so I decided to bang out a couple of my song suggestions I've gotten for this story. Again, thanks to everyone who has suggested I do a song. If I haven't done yours yet, don't worry, I'm trying to get to it. **

**And thank you to all of those who leave reviews on my stories. I really appreciate them and love reading them! **

**Song: ****Better Now by Davina Michelle **

***Thank you, Celineherondale22 on Fanfiction, for suggesting I do this song. I have just started listening to it on Spotify, and I can't stop! **

* * *

_I feel you're breathing down my neck when I want space_

_I told you how I feel, but nothing changed_

_Am I wrong? Am I wrong?_

_You can wrap your arms around me that's ok_

_But when your hands run down my back don't pass my ways_

_No more, anymore_

Casey couldn't stop looking at her. 'She looks so happy.' He thought. 'How is she this happy, and I'm miserable. I mean...I left her. Why didn't I pick her?'

"Hey, Captain, where should I put this extra oxygen tank we got?" Asked an eager Stella Kidd as she was ready to get off shift and have her girls night out with Brett and Foster.

"Umm...sorry, Kidd. What was that?" Replied Casey as he finally pulled his eyes away from the blonde angel before him.

Kidd smirked, "Where should I put this extra oxygen tank we got from the inventory?"

"Just take it to Hermann. He'll know where to store it."

Kidd nodded and began to pick the tank up.

"Hey, Kidd. Can I ask you something?" Inquired Casey.

"Sure, Captain. What's up?"

"Ummm...this doesn't really have to do with work but…"

"Yeah…" Slowly whispered Kidd as she trepidatiously looked at Casey afraid of what he may say.

"How's Brett?"

Kidd let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Brett?"

"Yeah, how is she? Listen, I know it's not really appropriate for me to ask and all considering how it ended between us, but how is she?"

Kidd looked back and forth from Brett and Casey, "She's...okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay." Answered Kidd before she picked up the oxygen tank and walked away.

Casey didn't know what to think of that answer. 'How is she okay? Is she really okay?... How is she okay without me?' He asked himself and only himself before the whole house was called out on a roaring house fire.

_You're giving me the wrong attention_

_For once I need you to listen_

_I'm not your object of affection_

_No more anymore_

_I think it's better now, better now, let go_

_I'm better off, I'm better off alone_

_It's time to grab my shit and leave_

_You clean this mess up after me_

_It's better now, better now, I go_

"Wow. That felt like the longest shift ever." Called Foster as she swung her brown leather jacket over the tall, skinny barstool.

Brett smiled, "Tell me about it. I have been craving this strawberry daiquiri since the beginning of shift."

All three girls laughed as they began to recall the events of what happened last shift.

"Oh, Brett, while I'm thinking about it. Casey asked me about you today."

If Brett's eyes could have popped out her head, they would have in that instant. "What did he say?"

"No, Brett. You can't go down that road again." Called out Foster as she finished what seemed like her third beer and began to move on to a new drink.

"What? I'm not going down that road again. Trust me. I just want to know what he asked."

Kidd took a quick sip of her beer, "Well he wanted to know if you were okay."

"Okay?" Slowly asked Brett.

Kidd nodded, "Yeah, he just wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess. I'm not really sure. He seemed off all shift. Something must have been bothering him."

All three girls nodded at that last sentence.

"Well, at least he asked. That must mean something right?" Asked Brett.

"Who knows with that one. I mean he says he wants you one minute then the next he doesn't. Who does that?" Called out Foster as she began to pick at her colorful cocktail.

"You're right, I don't need that. I'm better now."

Kidd and Foster raised their glasses to that.

'I am better now, right? I don't need him. Right? Oh, who am I kidding I miss him every second of every day. I hope he misses me too, but I can't do that. I have to be better now. I am better now.' Thought Brett as she spent the rest of the night out with Kidd and Foster.

_It's better now, better now, let go_

_I'm better off, I'm better off alone_

_It's time to grab my shit and leave_

_You clean this mess up after me_

_It's better now, better now, I go_

_It's better now, better now, I go_

* * *

**How was it? I'm not sure how well it went along with this song, but this is what I thought of when I heard it. So, please let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks again, ****Celineherondale22! **

**And please everyone on Wattpad, don't forget, I posted a story for anyone needing help with their writing. And anyone on Fanfiction, I am available if anyone needs help. Just let me know!**


	26. (24) 3 2 1

**Song: 3 2 1 by Brett Kissel **

**Thanks to my Guest on Fanfiction for suggesting I do this song! You guys, I love all of your suggestions! Please, keep them coming! **

* * *

_I never wanted anyone or anything the way I want you_

_Girl, I think I'm over my head_

_Something 'bout you messes with my mind and girl I just go crazy_

_'Til I get to see you again_

_Then it's 3-2-1, I'm countin' down the hours_

_Til we're driving around town, park by the water tower_

_And it's not 10-11, get a little time in heaven_

_'Til we say goodnight and I'm a mess_

_Until I see you again_

_Until I see you again_

Brett and Casey have been happily dating for about three months now, and both couldn't be happier. It all seemed like it was meant to be. Like they were meant to be together. Neither of them could remember a time in their life where they smiled so much.

Because their relationship was still relatively new, they chose to keep it a secret from everyone. No one knew. Not Kelly, Kidd, Foster, or anyone. Surprisingly. How they kept it a secret this long, neither of them knew. Although, it seemed like their secret might come out soon due to everyone at the house continually asking them why things seemed different between the two of them.

"Hey, Brett. You got any plans tonight?" Asked Foster as she carefully maneuvered the ambulance back into the warm home-like building.

"Ummm...no. I think I'm just going to have a quiet night in." Replied Brett as she hurriedly began to escape from the ambulance.

Foster got out and joined her in walking to the kitchen, "Okay. How about I come by then. We haven't had a girls night in since Cruz moved out."

Brett nodded, "You know, how about another night. I think I'm just gonna take a bath and cozy up with a good book."

"Okay. But, Brett, are you okay? You've been kinda weird these last three months. And you haven't been going out with us after shift hardly at all."

Brett smiled, "Foster, I'm fine. I've just had a lot going on these past few months. How about we plan a girls night next Tuesday after shift?."

"Okay." Replied a smiling Foster as she and Brett both made their way into the kitchen catching a whiff of Riter's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

_All my friends, they tried to warn me, tell me I should take it slowly_

_'Cause they know the trouble I'm in_

_But loving you is like a drug and girl I just can't get enough_

_Until I get to see you again_

_Then it's 3-2-1, I'm countin' down the hours_

_'Til we're driving around town, park by the water tower_

_And it's 1-2-3, I know you gotta get some sleep_

_So we say goodnight and I'm a mess_

_Until I see you again_

_Until I see you again_

Brett was in her kitchen plating the Asian stir fry she just made when she heard the recognizable knock of one Matthew Casey.

"Hi," She greeted as she opened the door and was pulled in for a kiss.

"Hi, beautiful. Sorry, I've been waiting to do that all day." Said Casey as he finally let go of Brett's pink, luscious lips.

Brett smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay. I think I can make an exception just this one time."

"Is that so?" Asked Casey with a huge Texas-sized grin.

"Yes, listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?" Asked a slightly worried Casey.

"Oh, no. It's nothing to worry about. I just think it's time we tell everyone at the house about us. Foster said today that I don't go out as much and that I've been acting weird ."

Casey laughed, "Severide said almost the exact same thing to me today."

"Really?" Asked Brett with a giggle.

"Yeah, so I think we should tell everyone also."

Brett smiled, "Okay good."

Casey leaned in for another kiss, "Now that we have that settled, what did you have on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well...I did tell Foster I was going to take a bath." Said a giggling Brett as Casey started to kiss down her neck.

"Really? Well, I think I can help you with that."

"Okay, Captain. Come on then." Whispered Brett as she seductively lead one in-love Matthew Casey out of the living room.

_It's 3-2-1, I'm countin' down the time_

_Until we leave this town and I can make you mine_

_But it's 1-2-3, I know you gotta get some sleep_

_So we say goodnight and I'm a mess_

_Then we say goodnight and I'm a mess_

_Until I see you again_

_Until I see you again_

_Gotta see you_

_Gotta see you_

_I never wanted anyone or anything the way I want you_

_Girl, I think I'm over my head_

* * *

**Thanks again to my Guest for suggesting I do this song! It's a pretty cute song. Please let me know what you thought!**


	27. (25) Always Remember Us This Way

Always remember us this way

**Song: ****Always Remember Us This Way by Lady Gaga**

WARNING: Kinda a sad one.

*Thank you to my writing buddy, one-chicago-obsessed, for suggesting I do this song! If you haven't had the chance yet, make sure you check out the collab we did named 'Brett & Casey: Love and Life', it's posted on both Fanfiction and Wattpad!

* * *

_That Arizona sky burning in your eyes_

_You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire_

_It's buried in my soul like California gold_

_You found the light in me that I couldn't find_

_So when I'm all choked up_

_But I can't find the words_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the band won't play_

_I'll always remember us this way_

The whole firehouse had been stationed at this small house fire for about three and a half hours. It was one of the worst ones Brett had ever seen. By the time they arrived the husband was outside shouting for help. He had to leave the house in such a rush, due to the flames, that he didn't even have time to search for his beloved wife. He could only assume and pray that she had made it outside before him. But she didn't. The husband was the only one who survived.

"Please help my wife. She's still inside, she's still inside. Please." Cried the young married man as he quickly ran up to Chief Boden and Casey.

Chief Boden quickly grasped the man, "Sir, we're going to do everything we can. I'm gonna take you over to our medics now so they can look you over."

"Please. Please, help her. I can't lose her." Begged the man.

Casey and his team, along with Severide's, quickly geared up and prepared for a rescue mission. While in the back of the ambulance Brett and Foster were trying to negotiate with the young, frightened man.

"Sir, please, we really need to go ahead and get you to med. Those burns look really bad, and I'm quite worried about the bump on your head where you fell." Said Brett as she continued to take the man's vitals.

"No. No, I'm not going anywhere until I know that Charlie's okay."

Brett and Foster only looked at each other and slightly nodded. Both were touched by the man's undying love for his wife.

"What's your name, Sir?" Asked Foster as she continued to hand Brett bandages for the man's severely burned wrist.

"Adam." He sadly answered.

"Okay, Adam. How did you and your wife meet?"

"We were both thirteen. I met her in science class, and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was so nice and always helping others. I think that's what made her want to become a teacher. All of her students love her; she teaches third grade at Brookside elementary. Heck, I think she loves those kids more than she loves me sometimes. She's always talking about them. You'd think they were all her own.

Brett looked up at the man, "Do you all have any kids?"

The man sadly looked down at the ground, "No, we're trying though. We decided last week, when we were celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday, that we really want to start trying now. We had a miscarriage about a year ago. And we thought we just weren't meant to have kids after that. Then last week she just decided that no matter what we were going to try."

Brett nodded before standing up, "I'm gonna go see how they're doing so we can get you to the hospital."

Brett made her way out of the ambulance and over to Boden.

"Chief, when do you think they…." Brett never finished the rest of that sentence.

_Lovers in the night_

_Poets trying to write_

_We don't know how to rhyme_

_But, damn, we try_

_But all I really know_

_You're where I wanna go_

_The part of me that's you will never die_

_So when I'm all choked up_

_But I can't find the words_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the band won't play_

_I'll always remember us this way_

Charlie, the wife of Adam, never stood a chance. She was locked in the laundry room the whole time fire engulfed her house. The corner said it was a quick death. The one thing that all of the firehouse could not get out of their ears was the screams of Adam as he watched Casey carry his dead, limp wife out of their black, burnt beloved house.

Brett didn't know what to do, so she watched with sad eyes as the heartbroken man fell to the ground screaming his dead wife's name. How she would get that out of her head, she didn't know.

That's not the only thing that stuck with her though. Right before they took the man back into the ambulance to calm and stabilize him he said that he never got to tell his wife he loved her for the last time. Now that struck a chord in Brett.

'What if I don't get to tell Casey I love him? What if he dies and I don't tell him? How could I live with that?' Brett asked herself as she and Foster rode in numbing silence back to the firehouse from med.

Just as Foster finished pulling into the firehouse, Brett rushed out of the ambulance and inside ready to carry out her search of finding the love of her life.

It seemed like forever until she finally found him in his office at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey, how was the drop off to…"

Casey wasn't able to finish that sentence because as soon as Brett stepped foot into his small office she wrapped him in her arms and kissed the life out of him.

"I love you." She whispered.

Casey looked down at her and smiled, "I love you too."

_When I'm all choked up_

_But I can't find the words_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the band won't play_

_I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah_

_When you look at me_

_And the whole world fades_

_I'll always remember us this way_

* * *

**Thanks again, one-chicago-obsessed! Make sure you all check out our collab!**


	28. (26) Find Me

Find Me

**Song: Find Me by Sigma, Birdy**

***Thank you, Aneta, my guest on Fanfiction for suggesting I do this song! **

* * *

_We said goodbye, you told one so many times_

_We've made our peace_

_But this is love, I'll never give you up_

_I know your love is come haunting me_

_Like a river always running_

_I keep losing you_

_Like a fire always burning_

_I'll be here for you_

Brett and Casey were both sitting in his office discussing their plans for when they both got off shift later.

"We could just stay in and watch a movie." Offered Brett as stretched out on Casey's bunk.

Casey smiled looking at her, "That sounds great."

"Good." Giggled Brett as she turned on her side to gaze at her loving fiance.

AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE DISTRESSED MALE CAVO APARTMENT COMPLEX ON THIRTY-FIFTH STREET

"That's me," Called Brett as she hurriedly sat up off the bed.

Casey longingly looked at Brett before she zoomed out of his office, "Be careful."

Brett stopped and looked at him before running out, "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_I see you, here in the darkness_

_Blinding light right where your heart is_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

"CFD call out." Yelled Brett as she and Foster entered apartment three of the Cavo Complex.

"Brett, I don't see anything or anyone. Do you?" Asked Foster as she continued to look around the small apartment.

All of a sudden it was like the ground exploded under them. No. The whole building exploded around them. Both Brett and Foster were thrown in the air. Neither seeing where the other went.

'Oh my God. What just happened?' Thought Brett before her eyelids slowly started to feel heavy and close.

"Foster," She barely whispered before darkness overcame her.

_We've lost our way that's what you told me last_

_Tears, they come and go_

_This is us, I'll never get enough_

_It's taking losing you to know_

ALL RESPOND - GAS EXPLOSION CAVO APARTMENT COMPLEX ON THIRTY-FIFTH STREET - ALL RESPOND

Casey and the house leaped from the kitchen and to their vehicles.

Severide called out, "Hey, wasn't that the address Brett and Foster responded to a while ago?"

Casey froze then suddenly sprung into action, "Let's go, now!"

Everyone prayed on the way to the call. No one wanted to pull another dead firehouse member out of any situation.

"That's ambulance sixty-one." Called out Kidd as she carefully maneuvered the firetruck in front of the explosive site that was once an apartment complex.

Casey looked around hoping to see Brett anywhere, "Everyone gear up. We're going in what's left of the building. Chief, have you heard from Brett or Foster?"

Chief Boden sadly looked at the scene in front of him, "No. We tried radioing them and haven't heard anything. Dispatch confirmed they were in the building when it exploded."

Everyone cringed at hearing this. Casey visibly shuddered hearing that his fiance was in the building when is combusted.

"Alright, let's go!" Called Casey as he started making his way into what was left of the building.

It took hours to find a living soul, but when they did the first one they found was Foster.

"Foster, can you hear us?" Yelled Severide as he leaned down to check her pulse.

"How is she?" Asked a nervous Kidd.

"Her pulse is fine. I think she just got knocked unconscious."

Casey looked around, "Okay. You all start getting her out. I'm gonna look over there where the other bedroom used to be."

It took Casey around thirty minutes before he saw anything. But It was the light blonde hair that stuck out the most and then the moaning of pain that reached his ears.

"Brett! Brett! Is that you?" Called out Casey as he practically flew over rubble.

Brett let out an incoherent moan. "Hmmm."

"Brett, oh my gosh. I thought you were dead."

Brett opened her eyes and smiled at Casey, "You found me."

_"Always." Said Casey as he gently wrapped his arms around Brett and kissed her like it was the first time._

_Always._

_If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open)_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_I want to meet and never leave now_

_I want to meet and never leave now_

_I see you, here in the darkness_

_Blinding light right where your heart is_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_Come find me_

_If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open)_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

* * *

***Thanks again, Aneta! Sorry if this isn't my best writing; I was in a huge rush to get this done. But everyone, please keep the song or prompt suggestions coming! I love them all! **


	29. (27) Stay With Me

Stay With Me

**Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to those who comment on every chapter. I appreciate all of you! And please keep the song suggestions and story ideas coming. **

**Song: Stay With Me by Sam Smith (One of my all-time favorites!) **

**WARNING/HEADS UP: Kind of a sad one for Brett. **

* * *

_Guess it's true_

_I'm not good at a one night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave_

_Will you hold my hand_

Casey looked around the small two-bedroom apartment he shared with Brett. 'This is it.' He thought. 'I need to make sure I get everything; I don't want to drag this out with her. She doesn't deserve that.'

"Hey, Case. Cruz and I have everything loaded up." Called Severide as he made his way through the half-bare apartment and over to Casey.

Casey shook his head, "Okay. Thanks again for coming and helping me get everything today."

"No problem, man. I'm just glad Stella took Brett out so we move your stuff. I mean I know you all left it on good terms and everything, but it can't be easy watching your ex move their things out of your shared apartment ."

Casey sadly looked around. Every memory they ever shared in this place played over and over in his head as he prepared to say his final goodbye.

"Yeah. Just give me one sec, and I'll be down."

Severide looked at Casey, knowing how hard this was for him, "Take all the time you need, man." He said before clapping Casey's back and stepping out of the apartment.

Casey took the letter, he had been holding all day, out of his pocket and laid it on the kitchen island along with his set of keys for the apartment. He looked around praying that this was a dream or a nightmare of sorts, but it wasn't. He did it. He ruined it. He cheated on her with his ex-wife. The same ex-wife that walked out and left him. Why he did it, he didn't know. He just wished that he never took Dawson up on that dinner offer when she came back for a visit last month.

Casey took a breath before finally walking out of the only place that ever really felt like home for him

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self control_

_Deep down I know this never works_

_But you could lay with me_

_So it doesn't hurt_

Brett slowly put the key in the lock and turned it. She didn't want to come back, but she had to. Stella and Foster had done a great job of distracting her all day. But, ultimately, she would have to return whether she liked it or not.

'He's really gone.' She thought as she picked up her bag and walked into the cold, bare apartment. It didn't look like the home she once shared with the love of her life; It looked like a cold hell that held only hurt and tears.

Brett walked farther into the room until she came across the island in the kitchen that held keys and an envelope. 'An envelope? What is this?' Thought Brett as she set her purse down, reached for the offending piece of paper, and began to tear into it.

Brett had done a good job all day at keeping it together. Well, until she read what fell out of the envelope.

* * *

Dear, Sylvie

I don't know if you'll read this or not, I mean I hope you do, but I also know that if I were in your situation I probably wouldn't. So, thank you for reading this. I know it's not easy for you. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. If I could take it all back, I would. I would take it all back this instant if I knew it would save you from hurting.

I'm so sorry. I love you with all my heart and that will never stop. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I will always be here for you, no matter what.

I love you, Sylvie.

Always and forever.

Love,

Matt

* * *

Brett dropped to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and bawled her eyes out.

"I love you too, Matt." Cried Brett.

Brett sat there for hours just rocking back and forth and crying. She wished she could drink her sorrows aways. But she couldn't because she's pregnant. That's right, pregnant. She was going to tell him that night he came home after having dinner with Dawson, but she never got to it because that was the night her world fell apart.

"Stay with me." Cried out Brett one last time as sleep finally overtook her on the kitchen floor.

_Stay with me._

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, wont you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love its clear to see_

_But darling_

_Stay with me_


	30. (28) Dancing in the Living Room

28

Dancing in the Living Room

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Just a quick note, and I hate that I have to say this, but please don't steal my work. I haven't had a problem with that on this story, but I have with a collab that I'm doing. And, although, it's dealt with now, just please don't do it on any story... Okay, thanks for letting me get that out of the way, lol. Enjoy!

Song: Dancing in the Living Room by Cameron Hawthorn

***Thanks to for suggesting this song and for helping with me and my co-author on our latest issue. We really appreciated your help! **

* * *

_10 p.m., we're here again_

_After a bottle of red_

_One look at you, I'm in the mood_

_But we aren't gonna bed just yet_

_Our favorite song, I'm turn it home_

_And you get a candle lit_

Casey and Severide just finished their third consecutive beer at Molly's. They couldn't remember how long they had been sitting there just recounting the events of their latest shift.

"Hey, how's the new apartment with Brett?" Asked Severide as he got out his wallet and prepared to pay their tab for the night.

Casey threw his hand up to stop him, "Don't worry about it, man. You paid for our last night out. And things have been really good with Brett. She decided to stay in tonight so she could get some of the unpacking done."

Severide nodded, "Yeah, Stella said she might swing by tomorrow if you all still need help."

"That would be great, man. We still have a couple of rooms to do, though I'm not sure how much she got done tonight."

Severide sipped the last of his beer, "So things have been good between the two of you? No huge fights or anything,"

Casey smiled, "Things have been great. I honestly can't remember ever being this happy with anyone, even Gabby."

"That's great, man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I better head out soon though, I'm pretty whooped from last shift. I'm sure you are too."

"Yeah, man. That was one of the hardest we've had in a while." Quickly agreed Severide.

"I thought that man was gonna have a heart attack right there if we didn't get his wife out in time." Remarked Casey as he got his wallet out and paid off their tab for the night.

"Me too, man. Brett and Foster did a great job at calming him down though."

Casey smiled thinking about how amazing Brett was in the field today, "Yeah, they did."

It wasn't too long after that, that both guys decided to call it a night and go home to their ladies. To Casey, it felt like he hadn't seen Brett in days when in reality it had only been four and a half hours. Nothing too long, but to him, it felt like an eternity.

_We dancing in the living room_

_Just me and you_

_Yeah, there's nowhere else I rather be_

_Now fancy night end on the town_

_But I still spin around_

_Cuz I know you save the dance for me_

_Yeah, I got you in my arms and I'm right at home_

_When we dancing in the living room_

_If the neighbors know – give them show_

_I don't care either way_

_Cuz we do us and love is love_

_Until we grow old and grey_

_I'm staying up late_

Casey put the brand new key into the lock and slowly opened the door. He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked in, but he was definitely surprised at what he saw.

"Hey," Called out Brett as she walked into the living room ready to light all three candles sitting on the brand new coffee table she moved, all by herself, in front of the couch.

"Hey," Slowly said Casey as he looked around the now almost cleared living room. "How did you get all of this done by yourself?" He asked as he walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on her soft pink lips.

Brett laughed before she threw her arms around his neck and drew him in, "It's not much; I just unpacked a few boxes, cleared the floor, and moved the table."

Casey looked around still shocked at what he saw, it looked like a completely different place. "Well, I think it looks great. It's really starting to come together now."

"I know. I love it." Replied Brett with one of the biggest smiles her face had ever held.

"I love you." Whispered Casey before his lips met hers for a long-lasting kiss.

Brett smiled when Casey finally let go of her lips, "I love you too."

Casey looked around for a minute before he tightened his arms around Brett and pulled her even closer, "Dance with me?"

Brett threw her head up to look him, "We don't have any music."

"We don't need it. As long as I get to hold you in my arms I will never need anything else."

Brett giggled, "You can be so cheesy sometimes, Captain Casey."

"I know. You love it though."

Brett looked up at Casey as they began to sway in each other's arms, "I do."

_Dancing in the living room_

_Just me and you_

_Now my day is ending perfectly_

_Now fancy night end on the town_

_But I still spin around_

_Cuz this moment means the most to me_

_Yeah, I got you in my arms and I'm right at home when we dancing_

_I got you in my arms and I'm right at home when we dancing_

_I got you in my arms and I'm right at home_

_When we dancing in the living room_

* * *

**Thanks again, ****for suggesting this song and for all of your help! :) **


	31. (29) Love Somebody

29

Love Someone

Song: Love Someone by Lukas Graham

* * *

_There are days_

_I wake up and I pinch myself_

_You're with me, not someone else_

_And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared_

_That it's all a dream_

_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time_

Casey opened his eyes and threw his hand out to the other side of the bed expecting to find the warm body of the angle he loves to sleep next to.

"Brett?" He yelled quickly sitting up in bed after not finding her sleeping next to him.

"Hey," Called Brett as she walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but Casey's oversized CFD shirt, and carrying a tray full of breakfast.

Casey smiled before scooting over and helping Brett get onto the bed.

"Good morning," Whispered Casey before he leaned over and kissed Brett on the lips.

Brett giggled, "Good morning, Mr. Casey."

Brett and Casey sat for over two hours in bed just eating their breakfast and talking about everything under the sun.

"It was nice of Kelly to let us use Benny's cabin for the weekend." Commented Brett as she started to rub Casey's shoulders.

"Yeah, it was. I think he and Stella were gonna go out on Boden's boat this weekend."

"Good, they need a break."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I think Kelly was going to explode if he didn't get Stella to himself."

Brett laughed agreeing with him, "Yes, Stella said he's been grumpy all week."

_'Cause when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

The day seemed to peacefully be ticking by as Brett and Casey stayed right in bed.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Called out Brett as she came out of the bathroom still wearing what she woke up in.

Casey looked up from his phone, "Okay…"

Brett laughed, "It's nothing too serious."

"Okay, what is it then."

"Well...Foster said something to me the other day."

Casey narrowed his eyes at his wife wondering where she was going with this, "And…"

"Well, don't you think it's weird that we still call each other our work names, even after being married."

Casey looked at Brett and laughed, "That's it, really? I thought you killed someone or something."

Brett shook her head and smiled at her husband, "Don't you think it's weird though. Even when we're at home we still call each other Brett and Casey."

"Brett, come here." Said Casey as he motioned towards her empty spot on the bed.

Brett slowly drug her feet and climbed on the bed with her husband. Casey silently took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

"Listen, I don't care what you call me at the end of the day, as long as you call me your husband."

Brett smiled and leaned down and kissed him, "I love you, Casey"

"I love you too, Brett."

_But when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_

_You'll probably never love someone like I do_


	32. (30) Safe Inside

Song: Safe Inside by James Arthur

Casey's POV

* * *

_I remember when you were all mine_

_Watched you changing in front of my eyes_

_What can I say?_

_Now that I'm not the fire in the cold_

_Now that I'm not the hand that you hold_

_As you're walking away_

Molly's was in full swing tonight. Everyone from the firehouse was there having a drink and enjoying their night off. Casey was sitting at the bar nursing his second beer. He had a terrible week. All he could hear was Brett, Foster, and Kidd talking about the new guy Brett was dating. He and Brett had broken up about two months ago, and he could honestly say that it had been the worst breakup he had ever experienced. All he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and kiss the life out of her. But he couldn't. He was the one that ended things.

He thought Gabby was coming back, so he decided to end things with Brett in hopes they would both move on and find the person they wanted to be with. But Gabby didn't want to be with him. As hard as that was for Matt, it was also one of the best things that ever happened to him; it showed him that Gabby isn't the one he wants to be with anymore. It's Brett. She's the one. She was always the one. He was just too dumb to see it, and now she was gone. Really gone.

'Where's Brett?' He thought. 'She must be with that guy. Did they step out? Maybe he's taking her home. I should be the one taking her home. What does she see in him? He's a businessman. What about that appeals to her?'

"Hey, Case, you good?" Asked Herman as he placed another beer in front of Casey.

Casey shook his head and looked up at the Herman, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking about something."

"Or someone." Quietly whispered Herman as he walked away to where Casey couldn't hear him.

Just as Casey took a sip of his third beer he heard her laugh. A laugh that he would spend the rest of his life listening to if he was allowed. He turned around in his seat and saw her sitting there with Foster. Both girls were laughing about something on Foster's phone.

'She looks so beautiful.' He thought as he sorely turned in his seat again to where he was facing the bar. 'God, I miss her, her laugh, and everything about her.'

Not an hour later, Casey could hear Brett going around the bar saying her goodbyes to everyone. Apparently, John had to run home earlier to take care of his sick mom.

"Hey, Casey, have a good night." Called Brett as she made her way over to get her coat.

Casey looked at her like he would never see her again, "Thanks you too, Brett. Is Joel coming back to get you?"

Brett shook her head laughing, "No. John drove my car, so I'm just gonna call an Uber.

Casey sat his drink down and started pulling out his wallet, "No sense in you wasting your money, I can just give you a lift."

"I'm good, Casey. You don't have to do that."

Casey sighed, "Brett, I know things have been weird between us since the breakup and everything, but I'd really like to get back to that place we were before everything."

"Me too, Casey."

Casey smiled, "Good, now will you let me drive you home. I don't want you out by yourself at night."

Brett started to put on her jacket, "Actually, I appreciate your concern, but I think I'm going to walk. It's not that far, and it's really beautiful outside tonight."

"Brett,.."

"Casey, I will be fine. Okay?"

Casey sighed not liking this one bit, but he knew how stubborn Brett was, "Okay. Just...let me know when you're safe inside. Please?"

Brett smiled, "I will. See you Monday for shift."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Five minutes later Brett was out of the door and into the night. Casey started silently praying that she would get home safe.

'Maybe he is good for her. She doesn't have to worry about him going to work and not coming home. He doesn't risk his life every day. He can keep her safe. Right? He can be there for her whenever she needs him to be. Please be safe, Brett. I love you.

_Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?_

_'Cause I worry about you the whole night_

_Don't make my mistakes, I won't sleep, I won't sleep_

_If you're home I just hope that you're sober_

_Is it time to let go now you're older?_

_Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright_

_'Cause I worry about you_


	33. (31) Just A Kiss

Song: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum

**Author's Note: This is how I wish Brett came back on the show for season eight. **

***Thanks to my writing partner, ****one-chicago-obsessed, for suggesting this song!**

* * *

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Brett was so happy to be back in Chicago. She finally felt like she was able to breathe. It had been so hard to be away from everyone, especially after Otis' death. She still missed him every day. It didn't feel right to not have any missed calls or texts from him. He was always calling or texting just to say hi, even though they lived together.

"Hey, Brett this blanket okay?" Asked Foster as she helped make up her couch for Brett to stay on for a night or two until they spoke to Joe about the apartment.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you!"

Foster hadn't stopped smiling since she and Kidd had convinced Brett to follow them back to Chicago, "Good. Now, I have a shift on Monday, what do you say to you coming in with me and talking to Boden about getting you back at fifty-one?"

Brett's face immediately got serious, "Actually, Foster…"

"What now? Please tell me you're not going to a different house." Whined Foster.

Brett giggled, "No. I actually called Boden from my car, while I was following you two back into the city, and he said that I've always had a spot at fifty-one and he expected me to be there Monday for my shift."

Foster gasped, "Don't do that to me! You had me scared."

Both girls laughed. "Sorry, Foster. I just had to."

Foster nodded, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm just glad to have you back. You have no idea how hard it was while you were gone."

"I know. I missed you all too." Whispered Brett as she made her way over to Foster and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Alright, since it's you know, two-thirty in the morning, I think I am going to go to bed. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, Foster, I'm good. Thank you."

"Okay then. Good night, partner."

Brett smiled as he sat on the couch, "Night."

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer_

_To the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right_

Brett laid there tossing and turning for over an hour. It was impossible to turn off her brain and get comfortable. Every time she looked at her phone only a minute had passed. Surprising, Brett wasn't tired at all. After another thirty minutes of doing nothing but staring at the bright white ceiling, Brett decided to throw on some sweats and go for a drive.

She didn't know where she was going. So she ended up just driving around the city of Chicago. It was honestly the most relaxing thing she had done in months.

'He's home!' She thought. 'That's his truck.'

How she ended up in front of Matthew Casey's apartment at four in the morning, she didn't know.

'He's probably asleep. Maybe I should call first. No. I don't want to wake him up if I don't have to.'

Brett sat there for ten minutes before she finally gained the courage and made her way up the stairs that led to his front door.

'I can do this.'

Brett slowly put her hand up to the door and gave it two knocks. After hearing nothing and waiting for a solid five minutes, Brett decided she should just go. He was probably asleep and didn't hear anything.

"Brett?"

Brett stopped walking and turned around on the last step.

"Hi," She slowly whispered still not believing that this was real and he was actually standing there.

"Hey, what are doing here?"

"I...well...I…"

Casey's face started to lift up into a smile, "Brett, come here."

Brett looked at Casey with big eyes, not understanding what he just said to her, "What?"

Casey smiled, "Come here."

Slowly Brett started making her way up the concrete stairs. It was hard to believe that after all this time, Matthew Casey was finally in front of her in Chicago.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered before he threw his arms around her and pulled her in for the best kiss either of them had ever experienced.

"Welcome back." He said finally coming up for air.

"Thanks." Giggled Brett as she went back in for a mouth-numbing kiss.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

* * *

**Thanks again, ****one-chicago-obsessed! **


	34. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note**

Hi, everyone! Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. I promise I'm trying to get back into the writing mood for this story.

I actually feel like I keep writing the same old stuff for this story, so I was wondering if you all could give me ideas on what one-shots to do for them. I have plenty of songs to do, I just need plots for the stories.

If you all could give me ideas, that would be great! I'm hoping this will help me write and post more for this story.

Thanks to my loyal fans who always review, vote, and leave song suggestions! You are all amazing!

* * *

*Make sure you check out my collab story named, 'Brett & Casey: Love and Life'!

Don't forget to check out my community and forum for Brett and Casey on Fanfiction! Also, I'm always looking for Brett and Casey stories to read, so if anyone knows of one I should check out, please let me know!

**Question** (I might start leaving these. Lol, let me know what you think and please respond!): What do you all think about Gabby coming back for this Wednesday's episode? Personally, I was never a Gabby fan, so I'm not really happy about it. But, what are your all's thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	35. (32) Yours

32

Yours

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your support for this story. I promise I'm trying to keep it going. Please keep the story and song (If you want. - No telling when I might get to it. Lol) suggestions coming. The story suggestions really help, so please definitely keep those coming!

***Thanks to WritersBlock039, on Fanfiction for coming up with the plot for this story. I didn't use one hundred percent of what you suggested but thank you. You put me in the writing mood!**

*And thanks to everyone who left a comment on my latest chapter! I'm gonna do chapter responses down below, so if you're not interested please skip ahead and enjoy!

*FYI - this is the longest chapter I have ever done for this story!

**Review Responses: **

WritersBlock039: I agree with you! I hope the whole firehouse, Brett included, gets some closure with the Gabby situation. I feel like Brett and Casey definitely need it, if they are to continue with any relationship.

Guest: Yes! Shay was my favorite! Honestly, I quit watching for a while after they killed her off.

Aneta: Me either! I could never stand her. Too much drama, in my opinion.

elizzoff: I agree with all of that! And a little Severide baby would be amazing!

**Song: Yours by Ella Henderson**

* * *

_I wear your winter coat_

_The one you love to wear_

_So I keep feeling close_

_To us beyond compare_

_The moment we can have_

_You catch me in your eyes_

_That beauty on my pillow_

_That holds me in the night_

_And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

Brett has been back in Chicago for three months now, and things were going great. She loved being back with her family at fifty-one. Everyone was so welcoming when she came back she didn't know why she left in the first place, to be honest.

"Hey, Brett you gotta sec?" Yelled Casey as he jogged his way over to where Brett was standing with her clipboard getting ready to do inventory for the ambo.

Brett looked up and smiled, "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

Casey stopped in front of Brett and looked her up and down, "Umm, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go back to Oliver's and give that dinner date of ours another try?"

Brett smiled looking up at Casey, "I would love too. Tomorrow after shift?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay," Smiled Brett as she suddenly started to become giddy thinking about their upcoming second attempt of a first date.

"Okay, well I'll go ahead and let you get back to your...umm...uh... work…" Stumbled Casey as he immediately started to become nervous looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Okay…" Smiled Brett as Casey turned around and started making his way into the kitchen.

"What just happened!?" Yelled a hidden Foster making Brett jump inches off the ground.

"God, Foster. You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that. You know how skittish I am."

Foster laughed, "Yeah. Yeah. But what just happened? Are you and Casey gonna try and go out again?"

"Ummm, yeah. He asked if I wanted to go back to Oliver's and give our dinner another shot." Rambled Brett as she started to feel Casey's shared feeling of nervousness.

"That's great, Brett do you think it will be better than last time, though?"

Brett shook her head, "I don't know, Foster. Last time he said he didn't know if he could do this to Gabby, so who knows."

"Well, last time he also left you sitting at a dinner table by yourself."

Brett sadly looked up at Foster, "I know. I think he's passed all the Gabby stuff now, though. I mean he seems different since I got back, and that's been months ago; it was the week before I left."

Foster nodded, "As long as you don't get hurt, I'm down for it."

"Thanks, Foster. You know, I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Foster laughed, "Oh, I know. Now, how about we go and try Gallo's famous cookies he been raving about?"

Brett was so nervous for her dinner date tomorrow with Casey she kept replaying their last almost- dinner date over and over again in her head.

It was a quarter past seven and they were supposed to meet at seven. Brett was starting to get really worried. 'Casey's never late to anything. Maybe I should call and make sure everything's okay?' Thought Brett as she smiled at the obnoxious waiter who kept asking if she would be joined by someone else.

Her worried thoughts were soon interrupted by the beeping on her phone alerting her to a new voicemail.

"Hey, Brett, it's Casey. Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel right. I still see myself with Gabby. And, I don't want you to feel bad or anything, so I think you should go to Indiana with Kyle. He's good for you, Brett. He can give you what you deserve. Ummm, I gotta go. Again, I'm sorry. Have a good night."

Brett was instantly shook from her flashback when she heard Mouch yelling at Tuesday for stealing the remote again.

"Hey, where'd you go there? You looked completely zoned out." Asked Kidd as she took a seat next to Brett at the kitchen table.

"Ughhh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Okay..." Suspiciously replied Kidd before she stole a cookie off Brett's plate.

_'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_And I wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day you say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I'm yours_

Thirteen hours. That's all she had. Just thirteen hours until she and Casey got to have their dinner together. Thirteen hours. She could last that long, right?

"Hey, Brett you got any plans tonight?" Asked Ritter.

"Umm, actually I'm…" Brett didn't finish that sentence because what she saw in front of her made her stop everything she was doing and freeze. 'What is she doing here? Why is she back? Why now?' Thought Brett as she watched Casey and Dawson embrace each other right in front of the memorial for Otis.

"You good, Brett?" Worriedly asked Ritter as he watched Brett's face fill with what looked like pain and sadness.

"Umm, yeah. I'm good. Excuse me." Called out Brett as she quickly made her way inside the firehouse and to the bathroom to lock herself in and cry her eyes out.

_And if I've been feeling heavy_

_You take me from the dark_

_Your arms they keep me steady_

_So nothing could fall apart_

_And I will find my strength to untame my mouth_

_When I used to be afraid of the words_

_But with you I've learned just to let it out_

_Now my heart is ready to burst_

Eight hours. In eight hours she could walk out of here and forget this horrid shift ever started. Eight hours. Just eight hours.

As soon as she walked out of the bathroom earlier, Gabby was right there waiting for her. 'Wow, the universe really is cruel.' Thought Brett as Gabby pulled her in for a hug and talked her ear off for the next thirty minutes.

ALL RESPOND - UNKNOWN SITUATION INVOLVING CHICAGO PD ON ELM FORK STREET - ALL RESPOND

Brett had never been so happy to get a call in her life. Right before the alarm went off Casey started making his way over to where she was standing. 'Probably to cancel again.' Thought Brett as she jumped into the passenger side of the ambulance and took off with Foster.

As soon as everyone arrived on the scene they were immediately swept in with at least twenty different Chicago PD cars.

"Alright, people listen" Started Boden, "Sergeant Voight says there's a suspect inside with rooms full of explosives. They believe he has at least three people inside with him, they want us to get into position in case anything goes off."

"Okay, Chief we'll start moving everything." Called out Severide as he and most of fifty-one took off to follow through on their orders.

"Brett, Foster come here, please." Yelled Chief Boden as he and Casey started to go over the plan for all of the trucks' positions.

"Yeah, Chief." Asked Foster.

"They need a paramedic to go in with the negotiator; one of the hostages is hurt and the suspect requested immediate medical attention for them."

Both girls thought about it for a moment.

"I'll go." Whispered Brett.

Casey immediately became alert. "Brett,..."

"No, Casey! I'll go...send me in Chief."

Casey's eyes quickly filled with worry.

Boden nodded before speaking, "Okay, get a vest on and go meet Captain Marcus."

Brett nodded before sparing a longing glance at Casey and walking away.

It took exactly seven and a half hours later before they were all able to return to the firehouse in one piece. Brett was very lucky, while she was helping the last hostage out of the building, the suspect's explosives went off causing the whole building to erupt with one big, loud boom. Brett was able to walk out of what was left of the building with only a few bruises and scratches.

She didn't know how she got that lucky. The blast was so big, it should have really injured her. But it didn't, and she was very lucky. She hasn't spoken to Casey since before she walked into the building. 'He's probably going to see her tonight. He hasn't said anything to me.' Thought Brett as she gathered her duffle and walked out of the locker room.

She was almost halfway to her car when she heard him yell her name and run up to her.

"Hey, we're still on for tonight right?" Asked a smiling Casey.

"Ummm, I thought you would be out with Gabby tonight…"

Casey shook his head and walked closer to her, "Brett, Gabby gave me the one thing I should have got months ago...closure, and you going into that building today without any of us showed me that I don't want her anymore. I want you. So, what do you say to that dinner date tonight?"

Brett smiled, "I would love to!"

_'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_

_And I wanna be your everything and more_

_And I know every day you say it_

_But I just want you to be sure_

_That I'm yours_

_That I'm yours_

* * *

***Thanks again, ****WritersBlock039 for the plot idea! I really appreciate it! You have no idea. ;) **

Please keep them coming everyone. They really help!

**Question (or should I say questions, lol.): **

**Who is your favorite Chicago Fire character and why?** \- Mine is Brett, of course! I love how sweet and innocent she is. She has this light about her, that in my opinion, all of the other characters lack. Another favorite of mine is Mouch. I mean who doesn't love Mouch? Lol. He's the funniest of the crew!

I'm thinking of challenging myself and uploading every, yes EVERY, day in December. What do you all think about that? Do you think it would be too annoying? I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, so your all's thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too long and boring for anyone.


	36. (33) Kiss Me In The Dark

33

Kiss Me In The Dark

Author's Note: Happy Chicago Wednesday! I hope everyone is well. Thanks for all of the awesome comments last chapter.

***Thanks to 99(the person who left this. For some reason everytime I put your name in it deletes it.) for the idea for this story! I really appreciate you commenting and leaving me ideas! **

FYI - This will be set in season seven the night they're at the bar before Kyle proposed to Brett. Please forgive me, I can't remember the exact dialogue from this scene.

**Song: Kiss Me In The Dark by Randy Rogers Band**

* * *

_Sailors sail_

_Cowboys ride_

_Lovers love when they get the chance_

_Take it slow_

_Turn down the light_

_Soft and low_

_Let the shadows dance_

_Baby don't hold back_

"Hey, Brett you want another beer?" Asked Kidd from behind the bar at Molly's.

Brett looked up at her friend and smiled, "That would be great. Thanks!"

"No problem, you got any other plans for tonight?"

Brett shook her head and smiled, "Nope. I'm here for the rest of the night."

Both girls started laughing as they looked over and saw a clearly drunk Tony try to dance with Ritter.

"Hey, he dances better than I do." Yelled out Mouch causing everyone sitting at the bar to buckle over with laughter.

The night was perfect; everyone was so happy and giddy after the day they had. No one was having a bad night. The drinks and music were flowing.

Casey looked over at the bar and smiled. 'God, she looks so perfect tonight. How does she always do that? No matter the circumstance she always looks amazing. Maybe I should go and buy her a drink.' Thought Casey as he finished his second beer.

"Hey, Casey what did you think of that house fire today?" Asked Severide as he came back to the table and sat down.

Casey didn't hear a word Severide said because he was too busy gazing at the beautiful angle across the bar.

"Man, just go over there already," Laughed Severide.

Casey instantly shook his head and looked up at the laughing man, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Severide continued to giggle as he raised his beer to his lips, "Go over there and talk to her. You look like a stalker staring at her like that."

Casey nodded before he grabbed what was left of his beer and started to make his way over to the angle sitting across the bar. He was literally a foot from her when Kyle came out of nowhere and claimed the only vacant spot next to her. 'And there goes my chance.' Thought Casey as he finished walking to the bar and ordered another beer from Kidd.

_Let's strip away everything_

_Tonight there's nothing getting in our way_

_The ties that bind, the where's and why's_

_Take em off and leave them all outside_

_Lock it all outside_

'What are they talking about? I mean he's been sitting there talking to her for the last thirty minutes. Why is she smiling so much? They'll probably get back together.' Sadly thought Casey as he got up to go to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Casey was walking out of the bathroom and he ran right into her.

"Hey," Said Casey as his face was finally filled with a smile from seeing her in front of him.

"Um, hey." Called back Brett as her face started to fill with a smile as well.

Casey's smile slightly fell, "Listen, I think it's great you and Kyle are getting back together, you all really…"

"Wait, what?" Interrupted Brett.

"Well, I saw you all talking, and I just assumed…"

"Casey, we're not getting back together. Trust me."

Casey looked at her with wide, happy eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Smiled Brett.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Asked Casey.

"I would love to!" Giggled Brett as Casey took her hand in his, paid their tabs, and led them both out into the night.

_Without a single a word_

_Baby we can say so much_

_Reveal everything with just one touch_

_Kiss me in the dark_

_Roll me through the night_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Hit me with your heart_

_Til the morning light_

_Let your skin talk to my soul_

_Kiss me in the dark_

_Kiss me in the dark_

* * *

***Thanks again ****99 for the idea for this story!**

**Question**: How are you all feeling for tonight's episode? - Honestly, I'm really nervous. I just really want Gabby to go away forever and leave Casey and Brett to live happily ever after. But, that probably won't happen. Lol.

*Also, I have decided I am going to accept my own challenge, lol, and post every day in December. Hopefully, I'll stick with it and keep you all happy. ;)

*If you've sent me a song suggestion, I promise I'm trying to get to it. A lot of suggestions will be posted in December with my write-athon!

*If anyone else is interested in doing the challenge with me, for any story - not just Brett and Casey, let me know. I would love to cheer you on!

Thanks!


	37. (34) I Will Find You

34

**Song: ****I Will Find You by Clannad **

***Thanks to Aneta, on FanFiction for suggesting I do this song! Sorry, I'm just now getting to it, I know you suggested it forever ago. **

* * *

_Hope is your survival_

_A captive path I lead_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a long long time_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

Casey was very worried about Brett. She was supposed to be at Molly's by eight and it was now eight forty-nine.

"Hey Foster, have you heard from Brett yet?" Asked Casey as he nervously kept glancing at his phone and the door to Molly's.

Foster shook her head seaming to share Casey's worry, "No. She was supposed to call me on her way back from Indiana after she said goodbye to her parents, but she never did."

Casey picked up his phone and called her for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. "Voicemail." He said to everyone sitting around him.

"I'm gonna text Cruz and see if she went to visit them first." Called out Foster as she took her phone out of her pocket and prepared to send a no-nonsense text.

Casey nodded before leaving another voicemail, "Hey, babe. It's me. Listen, give me a call back when you get this. We're all starting to get pretty worried here, you're usually never late. So, just give me a call back and let me know you're alright. Okay. I missed you, I can't wait to see you. Be careful...I love you." Said Casey as he left his voicemail and hung up.

Foster came back to the table even more worried than before, "Okay, Cruz said he hasn't seen or heard from Brett all day."

Everyone around the table shared looks of worry.

"I'm gonna call her parents and speak to them." Announced Casey before he walked away from the table and prepared to call his in-laws.

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_In the place with no frontiers_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

Brett slowly opened her eyes and screamed out as excruciating pain shot through her arms and legs. 'Oh my, God. What happened?'

She slowly lifted her head up and noticed she was still in her car, but it was turned upside down, and she was trapped in the seat.

Brett quickly tries to gather her emotions, stay calm, and assess her injuries.

"Where's my phone?" asked Brett to no one in particular. It was then when she was looking for her phone that she looked out her window and saw a minivan turned over and in the same position as her car.

"Oh my, God. How long have we been here?"

Brett tried to free herself from her locked seat belt but it wouldn't budge.

"Ughhh." Cried Brett as she kept trying to pull and free herself."

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a long long time_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

"Brett's parents said she left hours ago to try and beat the snow, and that they haven't heard from her since she left." Commented Casey as he joined the worried family back at their table in Molly's.

"Maybe we should make our way to Brett's parents and see if we see anything on the roads." Remarked Foster as she and Casey shared a nervous look.

"Let's go!" Yelled Casey as he and Foster rushed to put on their coats and get to his truck.

They were driving on the road for about an hour before they pulled over and decided to check the ditch, that isn't visible from the road, on Sideway Highway.

"Casey! That's Brett's car!" Yelled out Foster as she began pulling out her phone and calling nine one one.

Casey ran down the hill as fast as he could. "Brett! Brett, can you hear me?"

"Casey," Slowly called out a serious injured Brett.

Casey let out a breath as he finally saw Brett, "Hold on, baby we're gonna get you out of here. Just hold on, okay."

Brett smiled as blood continued to flow out of her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too, you're never allowed to leave me for a week again."

Brett and Casey both smiled looking at each other. Both were relieved when Foster came and told them that everyone in the van was fine.

"Never leave me again." Whispered Casey into Brett's neck as she sat in the back of the ambulance that had just arrived.

"Never."

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_In the place with no frontiers_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years_

_No matter where you go_

_I will find you_

* * *

***Thanks again Aneta! **


	38. (35) Home

35

Home

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone has/had a great day. I am thankful for so many things and you all are definitely one of them. So thank you so much for everything! Don't forget to check in the whole month of December because I will be posting every day for this story! Enjoy!

**Song: Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros**

* * *

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my ma and pa_

_Not that way that I do love you_

_Well, holy moley, me oh my_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

_Man, oh man, you're my best friend_

_I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothing that I need_

"Brett, honey everyone's going to be here in ten minutes." Called out Casey as he rocked his three-month-old daughter, Elizabeth Shay Casey, to sleep.

"I know, I'm almost done getting ready. I just have to put Lizzy in her cute outfit Foster got her then I will be good to go."

"Already done," Said Casey as he entered their shared bedroom, still holding his darling little girl, and walked up to his gorgeous wife.

Brett smiled seeing both of them enter the bedroom ready and dressed for their first Thanksgiving as a family.

"You're amazing," Whispered Brett as she leaned down to kiss Lizzy's head and then Casey's lips.

Casey smiled before carefully handing Lizzy over to Brett so she could put her in her bassinet to sleep for a little while before the holiday festivities really got started.

"Can you believe we made her?" Asked Casey as he walked up to Brett at Lizzy's bassinet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. She's so perfect, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. We have so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving." Commented Casey as he leaned down to kiss Brett's soft neck.

Brett nodded as tears started to gather in her beautiful eyes, "Yes, we do. She's here and she's as healthy as are we."

Brett and Casey continued to stare at their perfect little angel for the next five minutes before they heard their front door open and guest started to filter in.

_Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ_

_Ain't nothing please me more than you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_La, la, la, la, take me home_

_Mommy, I'm coming home_

_I'll follow you into the park_

_Through the jungle, through the dark_

_Girl, I never loved one like you_

Everyone from firehouse fifty-one, including Gabby, was gathered around Brett and Casey's Thanksgiving table. They had so much to be thankful for this year. Everyone was there and they were all healthy. Brett found herself zoned out through most of the meal just thinking about how grateful she was. As hard as this last year had been for all of them, she wouldn't change a thing because in the end it brought them to where they were, and they were all so happy.

"I love you, Casey." Whispered Brett as she rocked her baby to sleep in bed that night.

"I love you too, Mrs. Casey." Whispered back Casey before he kissed Lizzy on the head and then Brett on the lips.

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Ah, home, yes, I am home_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my ma and pa_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

_Alleyways and pay phone calls_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

_Home is when I'm alone with you_

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! See you in December! **


	39. (36) You Make It Easy

(36) Challenge: Day 1 - 12/01/19

**Author's Note: Alright, everyone here it is, day one of my own challenge. Lol. If anyone else is doing this or thinking about doing it, please let me know I would love you cheer you on. And don't forget to check on this story every day this month because there will be at least one update a day. Enjoy!**

**Song: You Make It Easy by Jason Aldean**

* * *

_Like a rainy Sunday morning makes me wanna stay in bed, twisted up all day long_

_You're my inspiration girl, you take me places, put the words right into these songs_

_Stealin' kisses undercover babe_

_I see forever when I see your face_

_And I swear God made you for me_

Casey walked out of his office and began looking for the love of his life. He had been holed up in his office for most of the shift, so he had barely seen her.

"Hey, have you all see Brett?" Asked Casey as he stopped by the squad table after not being able to find her.

Cruz looked up from his hand of cards, "Ugh, her and Foster got called out not too long ago."

"Oh, thanks, Cruz." Called Casey as he looked around the garage and finally noticed the ambulance being gone for the first time that day. He was so wrapped up in finishing his tall stack of reports he didn't even hear them get called out.

Casey wandered back into the house thinking about the amazing night he and Brett had last night.

"Hey, babe can you zip my dress up for me?" Asked Brett as she walked out of their shared bedroom wearing a short blue dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Casey looked up at her from the tv and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Brett you look...amazing."

Brett smiled thinking about all the time it had taken to look this way. As soon as they got back from Severide's cabin this morning she had run into the bathroom took a shower and started getting ready. She curled her hair into loose waves, shaved almost every inch of her body, and put a light face of makeup on.

"Thank you, Casey. If you can just zip me up, I'll grab my purse, and we should be ready to go."

Casey stood up from the couch and walked behind Brett, "I don't remember you buying this dress, When did you get it?"

Brett giggled as Casey started to tickle her neck with little butterfly kisses, "I didn't buy it. Foster got it for me as a birthday present last month."

Casey smiled as Brett started to squirm in front of him, "Well, remind me to thank Foster tomorrow on shift."

"Will do, Captain! Come on!" Said Brett as she grabbed her purse, Casey's arm, and practically pulled him out of their apartment.

"Hey, Captain where do you want me to put extra backboard we just got in?" Asked Gallo interrupting Casey from reminiscing about the lovely night he had with his blonde angel from heaven.

"Ugh, sorry Gallo, what was that?" Asked Casey as he tried to look past him to see if ambulance sixty-one had arrived back.

"Where do you want this?" Said Gallo pointing to the backboard.

"Ask Kidd she'll know where to put it."

"Got it, Captain. Thanks." Yelled Gallo as he made his way over to where Kidd and Severide were standing.

Casey stood there for five minutes just thinking about how lucky he was to have Brett in his life. 'What would I do without her? She makes everything so easy. It's not hard to be with her like it was Gabby. It's easy.' Thought Casey as ambulance sixty-one finally pulled back into its awaiting spot.

Casey didn't waste any time, as soon as he saw his smiling Sylvie Brett exit the ambulance he was running to her, scooping her in his arms, and kissing the life out of her.

He loved her for many reasons, but the main one was that she made it easy.

_You make it easy_

_Lovin' up on you_

_Make it easy_

_With every little thing you do_

_You're my sunshine in the darkest days_

_My better half, my saving grace_

_You make me who I wanna be_

_You make it easy_

_You make it easy_

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please let me know what you thought, and I will see you tomorrow! ;) **


	40. (37) Give Me Love

**(37) Challenge: Day 2 - 12/02/19**

**Song: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran **

* * *

_Give me love like her_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

Brett quietly sat on her couch finishing her fourth glass of her favorite red wine. Sadly, she was all alone tonight. Everyone she knew was a Casey and Naomi's rehearsal dinner. He was actually doing it. He was marrying her. Brett knew she couldn't hold on to him forever, but she sure tried.

"Maybe I should move away." Said Brett out loud to no one in particular as she continued to stare at her off-white walls.

Lots of people called and texted to ask how she was. It was sweet that they were all worried about her and wanted to ask about her, but she really wasn't fine. Lots of her friends told her they wouldn't go and that they would spend the night with her, but she refused; she couldn't let them spend a sad, humiliating night with her when they could be partying with the 'happy' couple.

She excruciatingly remembered the day she got the invitation in the mail. It had really tore her heart out. She remembered walking to the mailbox, reaching in, grabbing the mail, and dropping it all to the floor once she saw the piece of mail that was on top.

Brett was interrupted from her thinking by her phone ringing which caused Brett to laugh out loud when she saw it was Foster calling for the fifth time that night.

"Hi, Foster…" Started Brett.

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_Give me love like never before_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while, but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_

Casey sat there in his black suit just staring at the water glass in front of him. Everyone was coming up to him, congratulating him, and wishing him luck for tomorrow. 'How did I get here? What am I doing?' Thought Casey as he looked around the room and saw everyone he wanted to see except for the one person who wasn't here.

Casey looked around the room until his eyes caught Naomi. She looked beautiful tonight she was wearing her off the shoulder floral white dress with heels that most women wouldn't think about wearing because they were so high.

'She is beautiful. Right? Yeah, she's beautiful, just not as beautiful as Brett. Why isn't Brett here? If she was here I wouldn't be this confused. Right? Gosh, why didn't she come? Maybe it was too weird for her. I mean, yeah I probably wouldn't want to go to my ex's rehearsal dinner or wedding either.' Thought Casey before he took one more look at his half-empty water glass and got up from his seat to make his way over where Naomi was standing.

He had to do this. He had to tell her now or he never would.

"Umm, Naomi, can we talk for a minute." Asked Casey as he interrupted what she was saying to her parents and gently tugged on her elbow.

Naomi looked at Casey and instantly knew something was wrong, "Umm, sure. Excuse us, Mom and Dad, we'll be right back."

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_Ma-my, my-my-y, oh give me love_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

Naomi certainly wasn't prepared for her fiance to come up to her, at their rehearsal dinner, and tell her he was in love with another woman. But she was expecting it. She'd known for a while now that he never really got over her. He never wanted to get over her. She was the one who he dreamed about and called out at night after they'd been together.

"She's the one he wants." Whispered Naomi as she returned to her parents and told them to cancel everything.

'She's the one.'

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

Brett was pouring the last bit of her now empty wine bottle into her wine glass when she heard the banging on her door.

"Who in the world is that?" Asked Brett out loud as she got up off the couch and stumbled to the front door.

The banging continued like someone was about to beat her door down.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, hold your...Casey?" Asked a shocked Brett as she looked at the drenched Matthew Casey in front of her who was now trying to catch his breath.

"Casey, what are you doing here? It's pouring the rain and you're soaked."

Casey didn't say a thing as rain dripped down his face. He just looked at Brett, smiled, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Questioned Brett as she was squished next to his soaked form.

Casey took a minute before answering, "I'm loving the girl I should have been with all along."

Brett gasped as Casey slowly leaned his head down and captured her lips in the most romantic kiss ever known to man.

"I love you." Whispered Casey as he finally came up for air.

Brett smiled before pulling him closer, "I love you too!"

_Love me, love me_

_Love me, give me love_

_Give me love_

_Give me love_

_Love me_

_Give me love_

* * *

**How'd I do? Please let me know, I'm dying to hear what you all think. **

**Question: What is your favorite Chicago Fire episode? - Mine, and I don't know the exact episode number or anything, is the episode towards the beginning of the series where Shay and Dawson were involved in the ambulance crash that sent Shay to the hospital. Please tell me what yours was if you have one. **

**See you all tomorrow! **


	41. (38) I'd Rather Go Blind

**(38) Challenge: Day 3 - 12/03/19**

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Just one quick announcement - you all are more than welcome to suggest songs and prompts this whole month. But, just a fair warning, I will not get to it for a while. I have the whole month planned out and lots of rough drafts already done, so I will add all of your alls suggestions to my lists that I will resume after December. **

**Okay, thanks again for all the support. Enjoy! **

**Song: **I'd Rather Go Blind by Etta James (This is the Dua Lipa version I have attached on Wattpad.)

* * *

_Something told me it was over_

_When I saw you and her talking_

_Something deep down in my soul said, "Cry Girl"_

_When I saw you and that girl, walking around_

As Brett sat in the back of the ambulance doing inventory, the only thing she could think about was Casey. 'How can he move on that quick? I mean, I know we haven't been together for months now, but I thought… Well, I don't know what I thought. Clearly, I was wrong in thinking he wanted to be with me."

"Hey, Brett, you almost done with inventory? I thought we could take the ambo out and run down to Jake's for coffee." Called out Foster as she made her way to where Brett was frozen in the back of the ambulance.

Brett shook her head trying to come out of her dreaming haze, "Um, yeah Foster, give me about ten more minutes."

Foster nodded her head, "Hey, you okay?" She asked as Brett tried to pretend she had been working all along.

Brett looked at her with sad, full eyes before responding, "Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to get this done, so we don't have to do it on Monday."

"Okay...," Replied Foster before she took off to let Chief Boden know of their imminent coffee plans.

_I would rather, I would rather go blind boy_

_Than to see you walk away from me child, and all_

_So you see, I love you so much_

_That I don't want to watch you leave me baby_

_Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be free no_

"Hey, Brett maybe we should take a break." Whispered Casey as he tightly gripped Brett by her arms to keep her from falling.

"What? What do you mean? I thought things were going good between us, and that…"

Matt gently shook Brett to try and get her attention, "Brett, stop. Okay? It's just too hard for me knowing how close you were to Gabby. I can't do that to her. Even though, she left me; it just doesn't feel right.

Brett tried to get out of Casey's arms before the tears started to glide down her face. But she failed. Casey took one look at her and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Yelled Casey as he exited the locker room causing Brett to fall to the floor and cradle her knees.

_I was just, I was just, I was just sitting__ here thinking_

_Of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah_

_When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips now baby_

_Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah_

That was four months ago, and now he was with Naomi and as much as it hurt to say it...he was happy. Probably happier than he would ever be with her.

Brett sighed as she put her clipboard and pen away and began exiting the ambulance.

"Hey, Sylvie. How are you?"

Brett froze and then slowly turned around when she heard that voice.

"Umm, hey Naomi. How are you?" Asked Brett as she saw how happy and giddy Naomi looked.

"I'm good. Do you know where Matt is, by any chance?"

Brett sadly nodded, "Umm, yeah he should be.."

"Babe?" Questioned Casey seeing Naomi speaking to Brett by the ambo.

Naomi instantly smiled at seeing him, "Hey, handsome. Do you have a minute to talk?"

Casey nodded then walked over and grabbed Naomi by the waist, "Sure. What's up?"

Brett could hardly stomach what was playing out in front of her, so she politely excused herself to the front of the ambulance where she was hidden but could still clearly hear what they were saying.

"Well, I went to the doctor today." Happily cooed Naomi.

"Okay, what did they say? Is something wrong?"

"No, but guess what?"

"What?" Impatiently asked Casey.

"I'm pregnant!" Whispered Naomi to where Brett could hardly hear her.

Casey didn't say anything, he just picked Naomi up by the waist and started spinning her around.

Neither of them noticed Brett who was now crouched down in front of the ambulance having a mild panic attack.

'Why? Why can't he be with me?' Thought Brett as she got up off the ground and made her way inside the house and to the bathroom where she planned to lock herself in for as long as she could get away with it.

'God, why did I have to see that? I would just...I would rather go blind than see him and her happy again.' Thought Brett as she slid down to the ground and started to cry for the rest of shift.

_And baby, And baby, I would rather, I would rather be blind boy_

_Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah_

_Baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind now_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	42. (39) Hello

**(39) Challenge: Day 4 - 12/04/19**

**Song: ****Hello by Adele **

**Brett's POV**

***Read the one after this, there will be two today since this one is different! **

* * *

_Hello, it's me_

_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

_To go over everything_

_They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing_

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

**[Brett's Journal Entry - Solely her point of view this chapter.]**

Dear Diary,

He doesn't know I exist anymore. Why? What did I do to him for him to treat me this way? Why won't he look at me anymore? Or speak to me. Oh wait, I know. Because she's back. The one he really wants. The one he really loves. I thought for a minute that he loved me. But I guess that when we would lay in each other's arms at night and say that to each other, he was lying. Like always, just lying.

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

I'm so dumb. I mean really, I should have known that she wouldn't stay away forever and that she would come back and they would both ride off into the sunset holding one another.

I mean that's just how it works for me. Right? That's how it works because I'm Sylvie Brett and nothing ever works out for me.

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

_But when I call, you never seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least, I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

I still remember the day she came back like it was yesterday… We had just gotten back to his apartment after the most amazing dinner ever and the doorbell rang. Well, me being me of course, I volunteered to answer it while he poured my favorite wine. And man do I wish I never opened that door because right on the other side was Gabby Dawson.

Yep, the same Gabby Dawson that took off and left without so much as a goodbye. Why, though? I mean everything, really, EVERYTHING was going perfect...until she showed up.

Not long after that, he told me he wanted to give them a shot again, so here I am in the most awkward situation anyone could ever be in.

_So hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_

_But when I call, you never seem to be home_

_Hello from the outside_

_At least, I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Maybe if I dye my hair pink he'll notice me then. I mean, one could only hope right. It's really not that hard, I just want him to acknowledge that I am still here on earth. But he won't. He probably never will now, and I guess I have to move on and live with that. Right?

Oh, well I should probably finish this and close it now or else Mouch, who has been trying to peek over my shoulder for five minutes now, will see what I've been writing and make the whole house feel even sorrier for me than they already do.

I can do this. I'll be alright.

Love,

Heart-broken Me

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is definitely different from what I write for this story, but I literally just came up with the idea minutes ago and wanted to give it a shot. Let me know what you thought, and don't forget to check out the one after this if you're reading this the day I post it. Lol. See you tomorrow!

***Thanks to the Guest who gave me the pink hair comment/Idea. I will definitely try to do more with that prompt. Thanks! **


	43. (40) Perfect

**(40) Challenge: Day 4 - 12/04/19**

Song: Perfect by One Direction

* * *

_I might never be your knight in shining armor_

_I might never be the one you take home to mother_

_And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_

_But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

_When I first saw you_

_From across the room_

_I could tell that you were curious (oh, yeah)_

_Girl, I hope you're sure_

_What you're looking for_

_'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

"Casey, where in the world are we going?" Asked Brett for what seemed like the millionth time as she continued to see streets passing by.

Casey looked over at Brett in the passenger seat of his truck and smiled, "I told you it was a surprise."

Brett dramatically grumbled, which caused Casey to laugh, "I don't like surprises ."

"I think you'll like this one." Commented Casey as he turned the truck's air conditioning up to the highest setting it would go then reached across and took Brett's hand in his.

Both smiled at the overly-sweet gesture.

_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_

_And if you like having secret little rendezvous_

_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do_

_Then baby, I'm perfect_

_Baby, I'm perfect for you_

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_

_And if you like going places we can't even pronounce_

_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_

_Baby, you're perfect_

_Baby, you're perfect_

_So let's start right now_

"Okay, I need you to put this on," said Casey as he handed Brett the red CFD bandana.

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "A blindfold, really?"

Casey laughed not taking his eyes off the road for a second, "Yep, really. Now hurry up, I don't want you to see anything that would give the surprise away."

Brett giggled a little then did as she was asked and slid the fabric over her eyes and tied it in the back.

Casey quickly threw his hands in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see anything then quickly grabbed her hand again and kissed it.

_I might never be the hands you put your heart in_

_Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_

_But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment_

_'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

_When I first saw you_

_From across the room_

_I could tell that you were curious (oh, yeah)_

_Girl, I hope you're sure_

_What you're looking for_

_'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

"Okay, we're here!" Excitingly announced Casey, "Stay where you are, and I'll come around to get you."

Brett nodded her head at hearing his door close, 'What has he got planned?' Thought Brett before her door was opened and she felt strong, soft hands undo her seatbelt and lift her out of the truck.

"Okay, take off your blindfold,"

Brett had never been more happy to follow an order. She quickly threw up her hands, took off her blindfold, and gasped at what she saw in front of her.

"Casey…" Whispered Brett as she looked over to her left and saw that they were at the boat dock parked right in front of Chief Boden's boat.

"Well, I figured that after the week we've had we could use a little uninterrupted time together."

Brett smiled seeing the sweet, thoughtful man in front of her, "I love that idea."

"Good, I packed our swimsuits and a cooler."

"I love you!" Whispered Brett as she put her arms around Casey's neck and stood on her tiptoes ready to kiss him.

"I love you too!" Cooed Casey before grabbing the woman he loved and giving her a kiss she would never forget.

_I might never be the hands you put your heart in_

_Or the arms that hold you any time you want them_

_But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment_

_'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

_When I first saw you_

_From across the room_

_I could tell that you were curious (oh, yeah)_

_Girl, I hope you're sure_

_What you're looking for_

_'Cause I'm not good at making promises_


	44. (41) Walkin' After Midnight

**(41) Challenge: Day 5 - 12/05/19**

**Song: Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline (One of my all-time favorite artists!)**

***Thanks to one-chicago-obsessed for suggesting this song!**

* * *

_I go out walkin' after midnight_

_Out in the moonlight, just like we used to do_

_I'm always walkin' after midnight_

_Searchin' for you_

_I walk for miles along the highway_

_Well that's just my way of sayin' I love you_

_I'm always walkin' after midnight_

_Searchin' for you_

Brett groaned as she tossed and turned in her small bunk for the thousandth time that night. It was well after midnight and even after the crazy, hectic day she had, she could not go to sleep. She tried everything - music, hot tea, every known pressure point for sleep, and much more, but her body had no intention of sleeping.

"I'm getting up," Whispered Brett to no one in particular as she was extra careful not to wake up the snoring Foster sleeping no more than a few feet from her.

'Ughh,' Thought Brett as she walked the dark, quiet hallways on the Firehouse. Everyone was sound asleep except her.

Brett walked around the firehouse for about five minutes before she found her way to the kitchen.

'Maybe I'm hungry.' Thought Brett as she started going through cabinets looking for something to snack on.

And after the arduous eight-minute search of finding something to eat, Brett was happily sitting at the kitchen table munching on Mouch's beloved peanut butter cookies. And she was so into her cookies that she didn't notice when the dark figure snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ahhhhh," Squealed Brett until she turned around and saw that the dark, scary figure was only Matthew Casey.

"Oh my God, Casey you scared the crap out of me," Whisper rushed Brett as she picked up the cookies she dropped to the floor.

Casey let out a slight laugh, "Well, I think you've scared the whole house now."

"Probably," Smirked Brett as she put Mouch's cookies back into their correct package.

"What are you doing up? I thought I was the only one that couldn't sleep." Asked Casey as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Brett at the kitchen table.

"Ughhh, I also couldn't sleep. I don't know why though after the insane day we all had."

Casey nodded hearing what she was saying.

"Hey, how did that date go you had last week with that guy, what was his name Jefferson?" Asked Casey.

Brett laughed, "Jameston, and it was okay. I mean probably not that best date I've ever been on by any means, but..."

"Why? What happened?" Inquired Casey with a cute smirk on his lips.

"Well," started Brett, "For one, he wouldn't stop talking about his cats. And two, he had me pay for my part of the date."

"Man, that sucks." laughed Casey, "But you said not the worst date, so what was your worst date?"

"Ughh, do I really have to relive the story." Asked Brett with a cute sigh at the end.

"Yes! Come on tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

Brett shook her head in disbelief that she was sitting here with Matthew Casey telling him her worst date story, "Fine! Well, it actually wasn't that long ago. But, it was with this guy that Foster knew, and he was really nice. He just took me to this restaurant where his ex-girlfriend, who he had just broken up with, was out server."

"Really?" Asked Casey in complete disbelief of the serendipity of that situation.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, that's not the worst part though. At the end of dinner, he paid for the meal and told me he was gonna take her home."

"Wow!" Replied Casey shocked as he sat there and tried to think of the crazy guy that would leave a beautiful girl like Brett.

"Yeah," responded Brett as she fixed her hair, "Okay, now tell me yours."

Casey took a minute before he started his story, "Well, it was right after I got out of the academy, and my friend Jeff set me up with this girl. Who was a nice looking girl. The only thing is, she thought she was going on a date with Jeff and not me, so after dinner, she decided that I was a crazy stalker trying to come in between her and Jeff. So long story short, she dumped a pint of beer on me before walking out of the restaurant."

"Oh, my gosh. Okay, you win, Mr. Casey." Laughed Brett.

"Gee, thanks." Replied Casey with a smirk.

Both Casey and Brett stayed up for another two hours just talking to each other like they have never talked before.

Brett tried to hide a yawn before quietly stating,"Well, I think talking did the trick, and I'm actually starting to get tired now."

Casey smiled at seeing how cute she was when she was tired, "Okay, well good night, Brett."

Brett giggled as they walked side by side back to her bunk, "Good night, Casey."

_I stop to see a weepin' willow_

_Cryin' on his pillow_

_Maybe he's cryin' for me_

_And as the skies turn gloomy_

_Night winds whisper to me_

_I'm lonesome as I can be_

_I go out walkin' after midnight_

_Out in the starlight, just hopin' you may be_

_Somewhere a-walkin' after midnight_

_Searchin' for me_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks again to ****one-chicago-obsessed for suggesting this song! **

**Question: (This one has nothing to do with Chicago Fire, lol.) But, where is everyone from? - I am from Lexington, Kentucky! GO BIG BLUE! Lol. Where are y'all from? **

**Thanks again for your support! **


	45. (42) Just Watch

**(42) Challenge: Day 6 - 12/06/19**

**Song: Just Watch by Anna Mae **

***Thanks to my Guest on FanFiction who left this idea! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_It's the one thing you don't wanna miss_

_Got your eyes locked like you know you should_

_Got the whole world at our fingertips_

_And you know it feels so dang good_

_So good, so good_

"Yes, Foster I'm really doing it," Answered Brett into her phone as she stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror.

"Okay, yes, I'll call you when it's done. Bye. " Replied Brett as she hung up her phone and started getting ready for her one-thirty appointment.

'I can do this.' Thought Brett as she kept trying to talk herself into it. 'I can do this and so what if people don't like it. It's not their body, so they don't get a say.'

Brett took her time getting dressed this morning. She wanted to look good on the day that she wished the old Brett goodbye.

Today was the day that she became someone else. A person who doesn't let people walk all over them and a person who learns loving someone who isn't in love with you isn't a crime.

She had to change, one way or another.

_Just like lightning, electricity_

_A thousand volts singing, oh, can you hear the sound_

_It's black magic like you've never seen_

_Turning everything right side upside-down_

_Upside-down, upside-down_

"Hey, Sylvie you ready," asked Brett's good friend, Angela.

"I think so," Slowly answered Brett as she continued to stare at her sad reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Angela quickly looked at Brett and worried that she would regret this, "Are you sure? I mean you can come back any other day."

Brett shook her head as she quickly tried to gain back the confidence she had when making this appointment, "No, I'm sure. Let's do it!"

"Okay! " Happily answered Angela as she began working on her skill.

_Just watch just watch_

_Watch how we do it when we do it like that, when we do it like that_

_Just watch just watch_

_Watch how we do it when we do it like that, when we do it like that_

Brett stared at herself in the mirror with such glee, you would think it was Christmas morning.

"Wow, it looks so great." Whispered Brett as tears started to gather in her eyes from being the happiest she had been in months.

"Well, it's definitely hard to miss. But it looks so great on you, Sylvie."

'Wow! Who is that? Is that really me? Wow, I really look great." Thought Brett as she gathered her things and made her way to the front desk where she would pay Angela for the amazing work she did.

'Oh my God, what are they going to think? What if they hate it? I mean, what if they really hate it?'

Brett sat in her car for ten more minutes before she finally got out of her car and made her way into Molly's, where the rest of her Chicago family was.

"Oh My God!" Immediately yelled Foster and Kidd.

"You really did it! Wow! It looks amazing!" Yelled Kidd over the loud music that was booming through the bar.

Everyone loved it, they told her how amazing it looked all through the night.

"Hey," Whispered Casey as he came and sat in the empty seat next to Brett at the bar.

"Hey, how's your night?" Politely asked Brett.

"It's good...I uhh...I love your hair. It really looks good on you, Brett"

Brett smiled, "Thank you, Casey. How are things with you and Gabby since she came back? I haven't really had the chance to catch up with her."

Casey took a minute to think before answering, "Well, not too great actually. She's packing to go back to Costa Rica tonight."

Brett looked at Casey shocked, "Wow! I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. Things haven't been good between us since she came back."

Brett and Casey sat there talking for the next hour before Casey finally asked the question he had been dying to ask all night, "Hey, Brett, "

"Yeah," Answered Brett looking up from her phone.

"Why'd you choose to dye your hair pink?"

"well... " Laughed Brett "I needed to feel different. You know?"

" I do. " Answered Casey as he sat there thinking about how he would love to be with Brett and feel different than he felt right now.

_Just watch just watch_

_Watch how we do it when we do it like that, when we do it like that_

_Just watch just watch_

_Watch how we do it when we do it like that, when we do it like that_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	46. (43) Let It Burn

**(43) Challenge: Day 7 - 12/07/19**

Song: Let It Burn by Justin Halpin

* * *

**(AN: Sorry, I couldn't find the lyrics for this song.)**

Brett Sat there as they looked at her arm which would now have to be in a cast for three months. 'How's Otis? Why hasn't anyone come to give me an update? " Silently thought Brett as the nurse began to give her something for the pain.

Everyone sat there in the waiting room stunned. Nobody said anything or made any move. It was impossible to believe that Otis was really gone. Casey sat there blaming himself. He felt that he should have been down there with everyone to make sure they were all safe before the blast went off. It was his fault.

"Hey, Captain would it be okay if Cruz and I let off a couple of these amateur-grade fireworks just right outside on the sidewalk?"

Casey looked up from his clipboard and smiled at Otis, "At a fire station?"

Otis smirked, "Yes, Captain. You know as firefighters we should show people the proper way to handle these things."

Casey grinned looking at the grown man that always acted like a twelve-year-old on the Fourth of July, "Sure, Otis. Why not? Just make sure you do them on the sidewalk in front of the house and nowhere else."

"Thanks, Captain. You're the best!" Yelled Otis as he ran out of the kitchen and into the garage to tell everyone the happy news.

Casey was shaken from his memory by Severide, "Hey, man you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm okay. " Sadly answered Casey as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Stella and Foster are getting ready to go tell Brett."

This immediately caused Casey to lift his head up and look Severide right in the eyes, "No, I'll do it."

Severide questionably looked at Casey, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, " Quietly answered Casey as he stood up and started making his way to her room.

Brett was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't even hear Casey walk into her room.

"Brett," Whispered Casey making Brett almost jump out of her skin.

"Casey, how's Otis?"

Casey looked at her like he was lost, " How's your arm? "

"It hurts, but I'm okay. Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey shifted his eyes back to the floor again, "He...he umm...he didn't make it." Stuttered Casey as tears started to roll down his face.

Brett just sat there shocked.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Cried Casey

Brett's heart broke at hearing this, "Casey, come here."

Casey slowly took a few steps in till he was standing right in front of Brett who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Brett wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him close, "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Both Casey and Brett continued to cry and hold each other in their arms for as long time would allow.


	47. (44) Walk Me Home

**(44) Challenge: Day 7 - 12/07/19**

Song: Walk Me Home by P!NK

* * *

_There's something in the way you roll your eyes_

_Takes me back to a better time_

_When I saw everything is good_

_But now you're the only thing that's good_

_Tryna stand up on my own two feet_

_This conversation ain't comin' easily_

_And darling, I know it's getting late_

_So what do you say we leave this place?_

"Brett, you want another vodka and cranberry?" Asked Herman as he made his way around the bar serving his guests.

Brett looked up from her phone and shook her head, "No thanks, Herman. I better try to sober up before I walk home."

Herman looked at Brett with wide eyes, "You're really going to walk home in that blizzard?"

Brett laughed, "Oh, that's nothing, Herman. We used to get a lot worse in Indiana."

"Suit yourself." Replied Herman as he grabbed Cruz's empty beer glass and began filling it up.

Everyone was out enjoying a night at Molly's after the insane, cold shift they all worked. It was hard to believe that people could be so stupid in such cold weather, but Brett had come to learn that you never doubt Chicago's residents' creativity.

Mouch laughed before he looked at Brett across the bar and yelled out, "Hey, didn't you and Foster have to pull a guy's head out of a heater today?"

Brett looked at her drink and grimaced, "Yes, Mouch we did."

Everyone around the bar laughed in amazement before returning back to their individual conversations with their party.

Casey got up from his shared booth with Severide and walked over to the empty seat next to Brett, "Hey, Brett this seat taken?"

Brett jumped in her seat after hearing his voice so close in her ear, "Ummm, no it's all yours."

"Good. How's your night going? " asked Casey as he sat down and brushed hands with Brett causing her breath to hitch.

"Ummm, it's pretty good. Relaxing compared to the last twenty-four hours. How about you?"

Casey laughed before he took a sip out of the new beer Herman just sat down in front of him, "Well, you're definitely right about that. This is the complete opposite of last night, but my night is going really well.

"Good." Replied Brett with a smirk as she grabbed her straw and took a drink of her Coke.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_

_So say you'll stay with me tonight_

_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

_There's something in the way I wanna cry_

_That makes me think we'll make it out alive_

_So come on and show me how we're good_

_I think that we could do some good, mhm_

Brett and Casey continued to talk for the next two hours before she finally looked at her phone and freaked out at how late it was.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home in my truck?" Asked Casey for the tenth time.

Brett laughed as she zipped up her jacket and hooked her scarf around her neck, "I'm sure, Casey thank you though."

Casey sighed in defeat, "Okay, then."

"Good night, Casey. " Called Brett before she stepped out of the door and into the cold night.

"Good night, Brett." Whispered Casey as he watched her shuffle through the snow and onto the path to her new apartment.

Brett was so wrapped up in her thoughts and trying to focus on getting to her warm, cozy apartment, she didn't hear the two booted feet running up behind her.

"Ahh," Screamed Brett as a strong hand wrapped around her arm.

" Brett, Brett it's me. " Rushed Casey as he quickly tried to calm her down.

"Casey, what are you doing here?"

Casey suddenly looked around embarrassed, "Well, I decided that I couldn't let you walk home alone when it's like this outside."

Brett looked around to where Casey was pointing and noticed the snow that was now calling in pillows all around them.

Both took a minute to admire the beauty of the night before the continued their short journey to Brett's new place.

"Well, this is me." Whispered Brett as she turned around to look at Casey.

"I'm glad I got to spend the night with you, Brett."

Brett smiled as she took her keys out of her bag, "Me too! Thanks for walking me home, Casey."

"No problem. Good night, Brett "

"Night, Casey."

Brett was almost to her front door before she felt herself being turned around and pulled into the best first kiss she had ever experienced.

Both could say that this was a night they would definitely not forget.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_

_So say you'll stay with me tonight_

_'Cause there is so much wrong_

_There is so much wrong_

_There is so much wrong going on outside_


	48. (45) Roses

**(45) Challenge: Day 8 - 12/08/19**

Song: Roses by James Arthur and Emeli Sandé

* * *

_I could've chose anybody but I chose you_

_Help me get better, you pull me right out of the blue_

_And daddy don't like you, but daddy and I never speak_

_Every night when I wake up I need you to get back to sleep_

_Smells like roses to me_

_Two young lovers at sea_

_Tastes so bitter, so sweet_

_You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang_

_Bang bang bang_

_Bang bang bang_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

"Hey, Brett..these were just delivered to you." Called out Foster as she walked into the kitchen and set the beautiful vase of flowers down in front of Brett.

Brett looked at Foster like she was crazy, "For me?"

Foster laughed as she sat the roses down and handed the card to Brett, "You are Sylvie Brett, right?"

"Yeah, yeah give me that card. " Called out Brett as she grabbed the card out of Foster's hands and started tearing it open.

"What does it say?" Asked Kidd as she came to sit down next to the girls at the kitchen table.

Brett looked up at the girls and smiled before she looked down and read the card out loud, "To Sylvie, I hope these brighten your day, just like you always brighten mine."

Everyone in the kitchen was now wondering who sent them.

"What's the name say?" Asked Ritter who now took an interest in the situation.

Brett looked back down at the card before she announced that there was no name.

"Who do you think it is?" Inquired Foster as she caught a glance of the slightly mad looking fire captain standing by the coffee pot.

Brett smiled, "I have no clue."

Everyone in the house seemed enamored with their paramedic's secret admirer, especially a very specific captain who was killing himself trying to find out who sent roses to the girl that he liked.

'Who sent her those? Don't they know that sunflowers are her favorite? I mean she's not dating anyone. So who could it be? Maybe that Ryan guy? I know he's called her a couple of times since they got drinks. Or Kyle? No Kyle's moved on and that was months almost a year ago that she came back.' Thought Casey as he sat at his desk and tried to focus on the mountain of paperwork in front of him.

It wasn't long before they all had two hours left on shift when another flower arrangement arrived. This time it was white roses and had everyone swooning, even Mouch.

Casey wasn't very nice when the delivery man came to him looking for Brett. I mean how could he be. This was now ridiculous. He was so mad he began taking it out on everyone for the remainder of shift, even Brett who looked like she was about to burst into tears after Casey went off on her.

"Umm, Captain we need to talk to you." Whispered Kidd as she and foster made their way into his small office.

"What is it, Kidd?" Asked Casey without even looking up from his papers.

Kidd took a minute before answering, "Well, it's about Brett."

This caught Casey's attention so he quickly set his pen down and looked up at the two girls, "What about Brett?"

"We were the ones send her the flowers." Answered Foster.

To say Casey was shocked would be an understatement, "Why?"

Kidd looked at her Captain and sighed, "Well, we wanted this to possibly push the two of you together."

Casey let out a breath of gratitude, that he didn't know he was holding. "Where is Brett right now?" Quickly asked Casey as he jumped out of his chair.

"She was going to her car when we came in here. " Replied foster as both she and Kidd watched Casey take off down through the firehouse and to Brett.

Both girls looked at each other and high fived.

"Mission complete." Yelled foster as she and Kidd happily made their way to the locker room to collect their things and then go celebrate a job well done.

_Smells like roses to me_

_Two young lovers at sea_

_Tastes so bitter, so sweet_

_You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang_


	49. (46) Unless It's With You

**(46) Challenge: Day 9 - 12/09/19**

**Song: **Unless It's With You by Christina Aguilera

* * *

_Never wanted to feel weak in love, give up control_

_Never wanted to let down my guard, be vulnerable_

_Never wanted to feel helpless or too comfortable_

_I make it on my own, hey_

_I've been thinking a lot about the way that people change_

_The most beautiful beginnings can go down in flames_

_It's inevitable, and that's what's got me so afraid_

_I'd rather be alone_

"Casey, I'm sorry." Whispered Brett as she watched Casey and the rest of engine eighty-one run off for their call.

This had been one of the worst mornings Brett had ever experienced. She and Casey had done nothing but fight the whole way to the firehouse to start their shift. And, to be honest, she didn't even know what they were fighting for.

Last night had been a good night...or so she thought.

_I don't want no white picket fence_

_Dozen roses and a wedding dress_

_Fairy tales are fake happiness_

_But here we are and I must confess_

"Hey, babe where did you put that extra CFD hoodie I got last month?" Asked Casey as he opened their bedroom closet and began digging.

Brett thought for a second as she continued with the sink full of dishes, "It should be folded with all of your other sweaters. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to give it to Gallo, he ruined his trying to make lunch last shift." Replied Casey as he started going through the whole closet.

It was almost thirty minutes later, that Casey found the hoodie he was looking for, which had somehow fallen behind Brett's pink, floral suitcase that she used for traveling. Casey was very surprised to find Brett's suitcase packed full when he went to move it.

'What has she got in her?' Thought Casey as he leaned down to the ground and turned the suitcase so that he could take a peek inside.

"Hey, Brett can you come here?" Yelled Casey.

"Yep, one sec." Called Brett as she closed the dishwasher and pressed the start button.

Casey sat there on the floor completely shocked at what he saw.

"Okay, what's up?" Asked Brett before she walked to where Casey was and froze at was in front of her.

"What is this?" Questioned Casey as he gestured to his girlfriend's fully packed suitcase on the floor. "

Brett looked at Casey with wide eyes before she answered, "It's my suitcase."

"Why is it packed? Are you leaving me? "

Brett quickly shook her head, "No. No, Casey. I just...I"

"You what?" Loudly asked Casey as he tried to assuage the anger that was quickly building inside of him.

"I keep it packed...in case Gabby comes back and you decide that you want to be with her instead of me." Rushed Brett as she saw Casey's anger starting to take presence in the conversation.

"What are you talking about, Brett?"

"Casey, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If Gabby came through that door right now and said she wanted you back, you would choose her over me." Whispered Brett as tears started to sting her eyes.

Casey stood there shocked, not knowing what to say, "Brett, I don't know what it's going to take to prove to you that I love you, but I do. I tell you that every day even though you haven't said it to me yet. Okay, I don't love her anymore I love you and only you."

"Okay," Cried Brett as Casey took her in his arms and let her stay there for the rest of the night.

_Yeah, I'm in over my head feeling confused_

_I'm losing my mind, don't know what to do_

_'Cause I don't want to get married_

_Unless it's with you, unless it's with you_

_You came into my life when I wasn't trying to find_

_Anybody to love, hiding what I felt inside_

_But you opened me up and now I finally realize_

_I'll be your girl for life_

'I mean that can be considered a good night, right?' Thought Brett as she stood on the apparatus floor waiting for Casey to return.

'I just have to say it to him. I have to say it and mean it, and then maybe I can believe it. Right? I do love him, I just have to tell him that.'

Just as Brett was about to turn around and go wait in his office, the truck started pulling up the driveway.

Casey saw Brett standing there and knew they had to talk, so the second he got out of the truck he started making his way over to where she was standing.

"Brett, I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"No, Casey I have to say something first."

" Okay... " Whispered Casey as he braced himself for what'd she was about to say.

Brett took a breath before she looked Casey in the eyes and said it, "I love you."

Casey smiled before throwing his arms around Brett and spinner her in the air, "I love you too."

_You can ask me in a hundred years_

_If I would still be standing here_

_When we're old and gray, I'd answer the same_

_Our love will remain, oh, our love will remain_

_Yeah, I was over my head feeling confused_

_Been losing my mind, don't know what to do_

_'Cause I don't want to get married_

_Unless it's with you, unless it's with you_

_And oh, I know it's scary_

_(I know that it's true, I'm saying "I do")_

_'Cause I don't want to get married_

_Unless it's with you, unless it's with you, hey, ooh, yeah_

_Unless it's with you, you_


	50. (47) Heaven

**(47) Challenge: Day 10 - 12/10/19**

**Song**: Heaven by Julia Michaels

* * *

_Love's my religion but he was my faith_

_Something so sacred so hard to replace_

_Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_

_All wrapped in one he was so many sins_

_Would have done anything everything for him_

_And if you ask me I would do it again_

Everybody on shift at fifty-one was seated at the kitchen table laughing at Herman's attempted breakfast. Brett was seated on Casey's lap at the kitchen table, speaking to Kidd and Foster across the table.

Foster looked up from her coffee and smirked, "So Brett, how was the date last night?"

Brett giggled as she turned and felt Casey's hands grip her waist, "It was perfect! We went to that fancy restaurant I was telling you two about then we went back home for a quiet night in."

The girls across the table listened in amazement before Kidd took a sip of her coffee and whispered, "A quiet night in? The way you two were looking at each other yesterday, I doubt it was quiet."

"Stella!" Gasped Brett before she felt Casey start to tickle her sides.

All of the fun was soon interrupted with the alarm bells going off. - ALL RESPOND - THREE COLLISION WRECK ON NINETY-EIGHT AND FIRST STREET - ALL RESPOND

Everyone jumped up from their perspective locations and sprang into action.

"Be careful," Whispered Brett as she kissed Casey's cheek and rushed off to jump into the passenger side of the ambulance.

_No need to imagine_

_'Cause I know it's true_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

_It's automatic_

_It's just what they do_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

"Alright, Brett and Foster you come with me and we'll get that woman out of the white suburban. Kidd, you lead everyone in helping Squad get the other guy free and wait for ambulance nine to come." Ordered Casey.

"Alright Ma'am, are you experiencing pain anywhere else?" Asked Brett as she assessed the woman's trapped legs.

The woman quickly shook her head, "No, just my legs."

Brett nodded, "Okay, that's good. Foster, why don't you go help Kidd and Severide. I think Casey and I have this one."

"Got it, Brett. " Yelled Foster as she ran to the other vehicle and its crowd.

"I would much rather be left alone with just you." Whispered the injured woman to Casey as she seductively looked him up and down.

Casey smiled before he tried to secure the neck brace, "Um, Ma'am you probably shouldn't..."

The woman, who was quickly becoming a snake to Brett, interrupted Casey before he could finish what he was saying, "On, no. Please call me Rachael. Mr..."

"Captain. Captain Casey. "

Rachael smiled, "Ohhh, a Captain how nice and you look so young. You must have worked very hard."

Casey politely smiled, "Yes, Ma'am."

Brett couldn't take it anymore. I mean who just flirts with the person who is trying to save you. That's so wrong.

"Just let me know when the two of you are done." Loudly interjected Brett, causing the two other people to look over at her with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Casey, by any chance?" Asked Rachael causing Casey to let out a chuckle.

"Hopefully one day. " Answered Casey before he was finally able to free Rachael and help get her ready for transport.

_You don't realize the power they have_

_Until they leave you and you want them back_

_Nothing in this world prepares you for that_

_I'm not a sinner he wasn't the one_

_Had no idea what we would become_

_There's no regrets I just thought it was fun_

Brett was fuming by the time she and Foster made it back to the firehouse. That lady, Rachael or whatever her name was, did nothing but talk about Casey and how hot he was for the whole ride to the hospital.

"Hey Brett, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Casey as he stepped out of his office.

Brett looked up and sighed, "Sure,"

As soon as Brett stepped in for Casey he closed the door, locked it, and closed all of the blinds.

"Listen, if this is about that woman on scene, I know I shouldn't have said anything, she was just really irritating, and It was making me..."

"Jealous." Answered Casey as he stepped forward right in front of Brett.

Brett smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Maybe..."

"I thought it was kinda hot."

Brett laughed out loud at hearing that, "Really?"

"Yeah," Nodded Casey as he started to kiss her neck.

It's pretty safe to say that no other words were spoken for the next hour.

_No need to imagine_

_'Cause I know it's true_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

_It's automatic_

_It's just what they do_

_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_

_But bad boys bring heaven to you_


	51. (48) Silence

**(48) Challenge: Day 11 - 12/11/19**

**Song**: Silence by Grace Carter

* * *

_Say everything's better in the daylight_

_So why'd you leave me in the dark?_

_If you're gonna say something, say something_

_Don't say nothing_

_And you believe in something 'cause it sounds right_

_And when you told me what I wanna hear_

_Don't just say nothing, say nothing_

_Just say something_

"Brett, please say something. " Begged Casey as he watched the love of his life freeze like she was in pain.

"What did you just say to me?" Angrily asked Brett as she swiped her hand across her face to collect tears that she fell should have never fallen.

Casey watched as Brett flinched when he tried to touch her and froze.

'Why did he do this? Why did he do this to me and us? Why? What did I do wrong? " Asked Brett before black overtook her and she fell to the ground.

"Brett!" Yelled Casey as he rushed to catch her.

_Don't blame me_

_For the mess that you've been causing_

_I believe_

_Every word you didn't say_

_Now I see_

_You're only gonna break me down_

"Hey, Babe how was your night out with the guys?" Asked Brett as Casey slowly set his keys down and walked into the apartment.

Casey looked up at Brett with big sad eyes, "Brett, I need to tell you something."

Brett smiled as she came out of the kitchen, "I have to tell you something too!"

"Brett..."

"Casey, what wrong? Is someone hurt?" Instantly asked Brett as she took in his disheveled appearance.

"Brett...I umm...I"

"What, Casey? What Is it?"

Casey took a breath before he continued, "I cheated on you."

Brett looked like she had just been slapped across the face, "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Baby, please. it didn't mean anything. "

"Was it Gabby?" Asked Brett as she tried to calm her accelerated breathing.

Casey couldn't even look at Brett, "Yes..."

Brett let out a sad, ironic laugh, "It was when she came back last week. Wasn't it?

"Brett, I'm so sorry. Please, I love you not her. Brett, please say something." Begged Casey as he watched the love of his life freeze like she was in pain.

"What did you just say to me?" Angrily asked Brett as she swiped her hand across her face to collect tears that she fell should have never fallen.

Casey watched as Brett flinched when he tried to touch her and froze.

'Why did he do this? Why did he do this to me and us? Why? What did I do wrong? " Asked Brett before black overtook her and she fell to the ground.

"Brett!" Yelled Casey as he rushed to catch her.

_If you wanna say something_

_Man up, don't say nothing_

_Oh, I speak the truth (yeah, yeah)_

_If you wanna say something_

_Silence don't mean nothing_

_But it does to you_

_How does silence become a part of you?_

Brett opened her eyes and looked around, not quite sure where she was.

"Brett, thank God you're awake. I was so worried about you." Whispered Casey as he jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in for the last two hours and came to stand in front of her.

"Where am I?" Asked Brett without even looking up at Casey.

"You're in the hospital. You fainted after we..."

"I remember." Interrupted Brett right as Dr. William walked in.

"Good you're awake." Commented Dr. William as he picked up Brett's chart and started going over it, "So, Brett it looks like you fainted due to the stress you and the baby are under."

"Baby?" Asked a shocked Casey.

Dr. Williams looked scared, "Oh, you didn't know. You know what... I'm gonna let you rest then I'll come back to check on you and we'll see about getting you out of here."

"Thank you, Doctor." Whispered Brett as she watched the doctor quickly walk out of the room.

"Brett, you're pregnant! " Happily stated Casey.

Brett sadly looked up at Casey, "Yeah, I was gonna tell you tonight when you got home."

"Brett, I'm so sorry. "

"Casey...we'll figure something out. I want you to be involved in this baby's life."

Casey shook his head, "No, brett. I know I messed up, but I'm not leaving you. I'm not walking away from you and this baby."

"Casey, I can't trust you. "

Casey looked like he had been stabbed, "Brett, I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn back your trust. Please just give me the chance ."

Brett thought about it for a second, then answered, "Okay."

_If you wanna say something_

_Man up, don't say nothing_

_Oh, I scream the truth (yeah, yeah)_

_If you wanna say something_

_Silence don't mean nothing_

_But it does to you (yeah, yeah)_

_If you wanna say something_

_Man up, don't say nothing_

_Or I scream the truth (yeah, yeah)_

_If you wanna say something_

_Silence don't mean nothing_

_But it does to you_

_Now the silence is part of me and you_


	52. (49) Count On Me

**(49) Challenge: Day 12 - 12/12/19**

**Song**: Count On Me by Bruno Mars

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope your all doing well! I just wanted to take a quick second and thank two people who ALWAYS comment on every chapter I upload. I really appreciate the two of you, so thank you Princessmorganray and elizzoff!

*Thanks to WritersBlock039 for leaving this song and prompt!

* * *

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Brett climbed out of the bed and sighed. "Ughh, I'm so huge." Grumbled Brett as she put her hands on her big nine-month baby belly.

Brett was so happy to be pregnant. She and Casey had been trying since they got married almost two years ago. Casey was ecstatic when she told him she was pregnant, he practically threw her up in the air.

"It's snowing!" Happily whispered Brett as she walked to the window and looked outside. It felt weird to not be on shift with everyone else, but due to her condition, Boden made her take her maternity leave a couple of weeks early.

Brett was so tired of being holed up in the house, she decided she would go visit everyone at the firehouse today while they were on shift.

"Oh," Said Brett as she paused from a slight twinge of back pain. "Probably just braxton hicks," Whispered Brett as she made her way to the shower to start getting ready.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" Called Herman as Brett stepped into the apparatus floor.

Brett waddled up to greet everyone, "Hi, everybody. I thought I would stop by for a quick visit."

"Brett! " Gasped Foster, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting and cooking that baby so that I can get my partner back."

Brett laughed, "I know, I know I just felt like I haven't seen everyone in forever."

"Yeah, well we sure missed you." Sweetly replied Cruz as he gave Brett a big hug.

"I missed you guys too! Where is everybody else? I haven't been tackled by Kidd yet." Said Brett making everyone laugh including Chief Boden who walked out after hearing all the commotion.

"Brett, I thought I said that I didn't want to see you until after our new addition has arrived." Commented Boden as he made his way over to Brett to give her a quick side hug.

"I know, I just wanted to have a quick visit with everyone. "

Right as Boden was about to reply, engine eighty-one pulled back into the garage.

Casey was so happy to see Brett, he ran right up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, babe what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Asked Casey as he wrapped his arms around Brett and their unborn baby.

Brett smiled, "Babe, I'm fine. I was just tired of being cooped up in the house all day."

Everyone at fifty-one was overjoyed to have Brett back in the house, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"Hey, Casey how were the roads when you all came back?" Asked Severide as he, Kidd, Casey, and Brett sat at the kitchen table while everyone else was busy doing chores and making lunch.

Casey looked up at Severide while he placed his hand on Brett's round belly, "They're starting to get pretty bad. I actually can't believe you drove her all by yourself." Replied Casey as he said the last part to Brett.

Brett sat in her seat looking guilty, "Hey, in my defense, they weren't bad when I left this morning."

"Well, Missy we'll be driving you when you're ready to go home." Said Kidd as she took a drink of Severide's coffee.

Brett was laughing with everyone until she felt a sharp pain run across her abdomen that caused her to gasp out loud.

"Brett? What's wrong?" Worriedly asked Casey as he saw her scrunch her eyes in pain.

Brett was now trying to gasp for breath as the pain continued, "I don't know."

"Come one we're going to the hospital!" Yelled Casey as he grabbed Brett's arm and tried to help her up.

Everyone in the house was now surrounding them with the same worry Casey had etched upon their faces.

Brett stopped moving and looked up at Casey, "Umm...my water just broke."

This caused the house to erupt in chaos; everyone was running around trying to help Brett and Casey.

"What about the roads? How are we going to get to the hospital?" Nervously asked Brett as she felt another contraction about to start.

"Brett, Casey come on. We'll get you in the ambulance and try to radio med." Yelled Foster as she came and helped Brett climb into the back of the ambulance.

Brett and Casey would never forget this day because on this day their beautiful daughter, Gemma Marie Casey, was born in the back of ambulance sixty-one at the firehouse where her parents fell in love.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You know you can_

_Count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_And you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

***Thanks again WritersBlock039 for leaving this song and prompt!**

**Question: What are your thoughts on Jay and Hailey from Chicago PD? - Personally, I love the two of them and am just waiting for them to get together, much like Brett and Casey. Lol. But what do you all think? Do you like them together? Do you hate them? Let me know, I'm interested to hear others' thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	53. (50) Move You

**(50) Challenge: Day 13 - 12/13/19**

**Song**: Move You by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_Like a montage in a movie, right before the hero dies_

_Like the first time that you listen to your favorite singer live_

_Like an echo in a canyon_

_Like tears, but you're not sad_

_Like a sunrise on a mountain_

_I wanna move you like that_

"I love you!" Whispered Casey as he wrapped his arms around Brett, who was soundly snuggled into their bed."

Brett smiled as she turned around and placed her head on Casey's chest, "I love you too. You smell really good." Replied Brett causing Casey to laugh, lean down, and kiss her lips.

"Brett...Brett." Whispered Severide as he sat beside Brett in the purple, funeral-colored hospital chair.

"Yeah," Quietly whispered Brett as continued to stare at the eggshell-white walls.

"You okay?"

Brett didn't answer she just sat there and nodded.

_Like a symphony at sundown, in the middle of July_

_When a lyric really gets you and it breaks you down inside_

_Like the home that you were raised in_

_Like faded photographs_

_Like the thrill of Christmas morning_

_Yeah, I wanna move you like that_

SIX HOURS AGO

Brett and Casey had just arrived at the firehouse for their shift and were laughing at the movie Foster had made them watch last night.

"Hey, you two," Yelled Kidd as she and Severide got out of her jeep and began making their way into the firehouse.

Brett and Casey both waved and said hello.

It wasn't long after the start of shift that everyone was called out.

\- EVERYONE RESPOND - FIRE AT SEVENTY-TWO HUNDRED MAPLE STREET - ALL RESPOND

Brett would say that it was one of the worst fires she'd ever seen. Black smoke rose from the house and clouded the sky.

Everything seemed like a blur to Brett. She saw Casey go in on his own two feet and then saw him get carried out by Severide and Cruz.

"Casey!" Yelled Brett as she tried to climb her way through the crowd of people.

No one was sure what happened. Severide herd Casey yell out before he ran into the next room and found him lying on the ground unconscious with blood coming out of his nose.

How Brett managed to get Casey to the hospital with Foster without passing out herself, she would never know.

_Like a solemn Hallelujah_

_Like a choir shouts amen (amen)_

_Like your first time falling in love on a stairway up to heaven_

_Like a soldier who is falling as he holds his country's flag_

_And he fights for freedom's calling_

_I wanna move you like that_

'We should have heard something by now. Why haven't we heard anything? What if he's dead back there and they haven't come to tell us yet.' Thought Brett as she sat there in her seat shaking and twirling her engagement ring.

"We've been here for hours and haven't heard anything. Can you please ask Dr. Halstead if he has an update?" Said Chief Boden as he pulled one of the nurses aside.

Foster looked over at Brett and sighed, "Brett, do you want some coffee or anything?"

Brett just shook her head and continued to look down at her ring and pray.

'Please, God just let him be okay. Please. I can't live without him. I love him more than anything. He's my everything. Please just bring him back to me. Please.'

"Brett,"

Brett immediately lifted her head and looked at Herman who was calling her name.

"The doctor's here,"

Brett jumped out of her seat and ran to where Boden and Will Halstead were standing.

"Hey, Brett," Whispered Will.

"How is he? What's wrong? Is he still in surgery?" Urgently asked Brett as she looked at both men back and forth trying to gauge their reactions.

"Brett, calm down. He's going to be fine. It looks like he was knocked unconscious by something that caused his brain to swell. Luckily, we were able to control the swelling and he's in recovery right now."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" Asked Brett as tears started to slide down her face.

"Of course. Follow me."

Brett had never been so happy to see the love of her life.

"Brett," Croaked Casey as he slowly opened his eyes and took in the beautiful angel in front of him.

Brett took a step forward and grabbed his hand, "Yeah, I'm right here,"

Casey smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Cried Brett as she kissed the love of her life and held him.

_Like an endless fire burning_

_Like a hope that fuels the light_

_Like the hands that simply hold you, when words can't make it right_

_Like the first time that I met you, I fell so hard, so fast_

_Like that montage in a movie_

_Mmm, the way you move me_

_I wanna move you like that_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	54. (51) Peaks & Valleys

**(51) Challenge: Day 14 - 12/14/19**

**Song**: Peaks & Valleys by Lauren Eylise **(Sorry, I could not find any lyrics for this song, but definitely check it out if you can. It's amazing!)**

*This is what I wish would have happened for 08x09!

*There will be two today, so make sure you check out the one after this!

* * *

'Wow, he really went to her tonight. I mean...I thought he was over her and ready to move on. Maybe he's just been waiting for her to come back all along.' Thought Brett right after she heard Severide come into Molly's and tell Kidd where Casey was tonight.

'I know I told him to go, but why did he really go? I thought there was something there between us, but I guess I was wrong.'

"Hey, Brett you good girl? You haven't said very much tonight." Commented Foster as she watched Brett continue to stare at the door.

Brett shook her head trying to pretend that she was fine, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just tired after the long week we had. Ya know?"

Foster sadly nodded along with what Brett was saying, "Yeah, I know. You've just seemed a little wonky since your last partner, Gabby, came back."

"Nope, I'm good." Whispered Brett as she stared down at her vodka and cranberry.

Foster felt so bad for her friend. 'How can he do this to her? He's played with her emotions forever now. I'm going to tell him. I'm really going to tell him that he needs to move on and leave Brett out of it completely. Why can't he see how she feels for him?'

"Hey, Foster are we still going to that concert next weekend?" Asked Kidd as she placed another shot of bourbon in front of Foster.

Foster smiled at her considerate friend before she downed the shot, "You know it!"

Kidd laughed before she looked over Brett and pointed at Brett, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

Foster sighed, "Casey went to Cabby's thing tonight."

"You mean Gabby?" Asked Kidd as she laughed at her obviously drunk friend.

"Oh, yeah, yeah her whatever her name is."

Kidd's smile dropped, she felt so bad for her friend, "Really? I thought Brett and Casey were actually getting somewhere."

"Yeah, me too." Replied Foster as took another shot.

It was a couple of hours later before Brett came up to the two girls and announced that she was leaving.

"Are you sure you wanna go home? It's so early." Cried Foster as she tried to get Brett to stay out with them for a little longer. "

Brett laughed at her friends' antics. Both girls really made it their mission to try and cheer Brett up tonight. "I'm sure guys. I promise I'll call when I get home."

"We love you!" Yelled Foster as Severide helped her stand up from her barstool.

Brett sadly giggled, "I love you both."

It was three hours later that Kidd and a mostly sobered up Foster were sitting in the bar when Matthew Casey ran in out of breath and looking for Brett.

"Where is she? She said she was going to be here tonight."

Kidd and Foster looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Umm...Captain, Brett left hours ago." Muttered Kidd.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Casey as he swiped his eyes across the bar making sure what they just told him was really true.

"Home," Giggled Foster as she thought about how this situation was one hundred percent Brett's luck.

Casey didn't even stick around to hear what everyone else was saying, he just ran out of the bar and to the one person he had been thinking about all night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	55. (52) Can't Knock Me Down

**(52) Challenge: Day 14 - 12/14/19**

**Song**: Can't Knock Me Down by Anna Mae

* * *

_I see the lightning fill the sky_

_I feel the fire begin to rise_

_I hear the drums, the battle cry_

_But I ain't afraid and you know why_

_You can't knock me down _

_Can't knock me down _

Brett, Foster, and Kidd were all walking out of the firehouse laughing when it happened. It was so unexpected that Brett stood there shocked for five minutes.

"What just happened?" Asked Brett to no one in particular.

Kidd and Foster just stood there not knowing what to do for their best friend who's life had obviously just been turned upside down.

"Brett, are you okay?" Asked Kidd as she tried to get closer to Brett without upsetting her.

Brett looked up at both girls with eyes that were filled with tears, "I'm being sued... for doing my job."

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE

"Hey, Brett are you coming to Molly's tonight for a drink?" Asked Kidd as she laughed at Foster's horrible date story from the other night.

Brett was laughing as well, "Umm, I'm not sure, I might..."

"Are you Sylvie Brett?" Asked an unknown man as he walked up to the girls with an orange folder.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Asked Brett as she worriedly looked at Kidd and Foster, who looked like they were ready to pounce at any moment.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but you've been served." Replied the man as he handed Brett the folder then walked to his awaiting car.

_I fight, I bleed, I always stand my ground_

_You can't knock me down _

_Can't knock me down _

_I've got an army in my soul_

_I let the flame turn me to gold (me to gold)_

_Got strength you don't know about_

_So bring what you got, bring it now_

_You can't knock me down _

_Can't knock me down _

"Brett, I've contacted the CFD lawyer in charge of your case, and he said he should be here around twelve to talk with you."

"Thanks, Chief I appreciate it." Whispered Brett as she got up from the chair in his office and started to make her way out.

"Brett," Called out Chief Boden before Brett walked out of the room.

"Yes, Chief?" Asked Brett as she turned and looked at the man in front of her.

Boden took a second before he answered, "If you need anything, let me know."

Brett smiled, "Thank you, Chief."

Boden nodded before returning to the stack of papers on his desk.

Brett was almost to the locker room when she heard him yell her name.

"Brett," yelled Casey as he started jogging his way over to her.

"Yeah," Sadly answered Brett as she turned around and looked at the man in front of her.

Casey noticed as soon as he saw Brett how sad she looked, "Listen, I heard about what's happening. That's crazy."

"It is." Answered Brett.

"Are you okay?" Worriedly asked Casey.

Brett numbly nodded, "I'm good. Thanks, Casey."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, Casey. I will." Replied Brett before she entered the locker room, where she prayed she would have some time alone to think before the lawyer came to talk to her.

_I've got an army in my soul_

_I let the flame turn me to gold (me to gold)_

_Got strength you don't know about_

_So bring what you got, bring it now_

_You can't knock me down _

_Can't knock me down _

The day was finally here. It was court day for Brett and the man who was using ber, over the death of his fiance.

Everyone from the firehouse had offered to come with her, but she told them she was fine and could handle this by herself.

'I am Sylvie Brett, and I can do this. ' Thought Brett before she walked into the courthouse and gasped at who was there at the entrance waiting for her.

"Casey? What are you doing here?"

"I know you said you wanted to be by yourself today, but I couldn't let you go through this by yourself. If you want me to go, I understand. "

Brett looked at the man in front of her and smiled, "No, I'm glad you're here. Thank you for coming."

Casey smiled, "Anytime. You ready to do this?"

Brett sighed before she picked her chin up and stared down the door she would have to walk through in a matter of seconds, "Always."

_I fight, I bleed, I always stand my ground_

_You can't knock me down _

_Can't knock me down _

_I see the lightning fill the…_


	56. (53) Glitter & Gold

**(53) Challenge: Day 15 - 12/15/19**

**Song**: Glitter & Gold by Barns Courtney

*Thanks to WritersBlock039 for suggesting this song! Sorry it's taken me so long to do it, I know you suggested it a while ago.

* * *

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

_I've got fire in my soul_

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold_

_Like glitter_

_Do you walk in the valley of kings?_

_Do you walk in the shadow of men_

_Who sold their lives to a dream?_

_Do you ponder the manner of things_

_In the dark_

_The dark, the dark, the dark_

"Brett, are you okay?" Yelled Casey as he tried his radio for the hundredth time.

Everyone stood still for a moment, not making a sound as they waited for a noise, any noise, to come over the radio.

"Brett!" Yelled Casey one last time before Severide pulled him aside.

"Dude, she's gonna be okay."

Casey looked at Severide and nodded before he asked, "What would you do if it was Kidd in there?"

Severide looked like he had been punched, "Anything in my power."

Both men stood there in silence for a minute before they gather their gear and went back to join the rest of the group.

Herman came running up to both men as soon as he saw them, "Casey, they got something. Voight said SWAT's going in the house in ten minutes."

"Thank God," Whispered Casey as he let out a breath and prayed that his wife would get out safe.

Casey and the rest of firehouse fifty-one were all sitting at the kitchen table getting ready to have lunch when they found out that Brett and Foster were being held hostage by a man with a house full of explosives. Apparently, he called nine one one and claimed that he was having a heart attack in order to get them in the house.

Casey had been trying to radio, call, and text Brett since he found out. He was so worried that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Chief Boden came back into the room not five minutes later and announced that they were needed on the scene.

Casey looked around the scene in front of him and realized he couldn't take it any longer, he had to do something.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Yelled Boden as he watched Casey put on his gear.

Casey stopped to look at Boden, "I'm going to get my wife."

Three hours later both Brett and Casey were safely in the back of ambulance twenty-three getting a mandatory look over.

"I love you, my crazy man." Whispered Brett before she leaned over and kissed Casey on the lips.

Casey smiled, "I love you too!"

_'Cause everybody's in the backroom's_

_Spinning up_

_Don't know what you're asking for_

_And everybody's in the front room's_

_Tripping out_

_You left your bong at the door_

_I am flesh and I am bone_

_Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold_

_I've got fire in my soul_

_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold_

_Like glitter_

_Like glitter and gold_

_Like glitter_

* * *

***Thanks again, WritersBlock039! I hope you enjoyed it, I wasn't really sure what would pair well with this song, but please let me know what you thought. **

**And thanks to everyone for all the song suggestions! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	57. (54) Perfect

**(54) Challenge: Day 15 - 12/15/19**

**Song**: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

***Author's Note: Y'all, I'm sorry if the stories today are bad today, I literally wrote this very rushed last night, so please just bare with me. Sidenote, some story posting might be a little late (late, as in later in the day) this week; I had a stash of saved prompts done, but now I have nothing saved and need to catch up. Lol, don't worry you will have one everyday. **

**Wish me luck!**

* * *

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

"Are you sure about this, man?" Asked Severide as he and Casey gazed at the obscenely outrageous items in the store window.

Casey looked at his best friend and smiled, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

Severide looked over at Casey and felt immediate joy for him, "Okay, let's do this then."

Both men looked at each other and nodded before they entered the store.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonigh_t

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" Asked the tall, perky blonde from behind the sales counter.

"Umm...I'm actually looking to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." Whispered Casey as he already started looking at the rings on display.

"Girlfriend? What a shame."

Severide laughed out loud at the girl's outspoken attempt to flirt.

"Gentlemen, I think I can help you with that." Called an older aged man as he stepped out of the closed employees' room.

Both Severide and Casey turned and looked at the man before they nodded at the young blonde and made their way over to the counter where the older man was standing.

"Hi, nice to meet the two of you. My name is Edward, and I'm the owner of this store." Said Edward as he stuck his hand out for the two men in front of him to shake.

"I'm Matt and this is my friend Kelly. We're actually here today, so I can find an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Sylvie."

Edward smiled seeing the love-struck eyes that Casey had, "I think I can help you with that. Why don't the two of you come in the back with me, and I'll pull out a couple of samples for you to look at."

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

"So, Matt tell me about your girlfriend, Sylvie, I think you said her name was."

Casey smiled at hearing her name, "Well, she's amazing. I mean, she's the most gorgeous person I know on the inside and outside. She always puts others above herself, she's just...one of a kind."

Edward grinned, "I think I know just the ring. Gentlemen, give me one second I'm just going to step out and grab it.

"Man, I can't believe we're here looking at engagement rings for you and Brett."

Casey nodded, "I know, it's crazy. But I just know that she's the one I have to spend the rest of my life with. It's no one else for me. Only her."

"Well, man I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. When do you think we'll be here for you and Kidd?" Asked Casey right before the door opened and Edward stepped back in carrying a black box.

"Saved by the ring." Whispered Severide causing both him and Casey to let out a laugh.

Edward moved back to his seat behind his desk before he took the black box in his hands and pulled out an even smaller black, velvet box.

"Now, this is one of our newer rings. It's two carrots in total with the emerald-rose design."

"That's the one," Gasped Casey as soon as Edward was done talking.

Edward would most definitely say that Matthew Casey was one of his all-time fastest consumers to ever come in looking for an engagement ring.

"She's very lucky," Called out Edward as he handed Casey the wrapped box.

Casey took a second before answering, "No, I'm the lucky one."

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_


	58. (55) Younger

**(55) Challenge: Day 16 - 12/16/19**

**Song**: Younger by Seinabo Sey and Kygo (This is one of my all-time favorite songs! If you haven't heard it, make sure you check it out!)

* * *

_There's a conclusion to my illusion_

_I assure you this_

_There's no end to this confusion_

_If you let it wish you well_

_Soul to sell_

_Highest bidders, can't you tell what you're getting?_

_There is a light to all this darkness_

_I will tell you this_

_There's redemption in you asking them just why it is_

_Some answers are better left unspoken_

_When you know you ain't getting any_

"Brett, are you sure about this?" Asked Chief Boden as he glanced up at her.

"I'm sure, Chief." Whispered Brett as she tried to hide the tears she had forbidden to fall.

Boden nodded before he picked up his pen and signed the two transfer papers in front of him.

"We're gonna miss you around here, Brett. If you ever need or want to come back, always know that you have a place here.

Brett smiled as she reached across the desk and grabbed her papers, "Thank you, Chief, but I don't think this is going to be like Fowlerton. I know that this is where I'm meant to be.

Boden looked at Brett and nodded before she slowly walked out of his office.

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any, gettin' any_

Not everyone reacted well to Brett's news that she was leaving Chicago for New York City. Foster and Kidd practically threatened to murder her. Cruz had tears in his eyes one Brett was done talking, and Casey hasn't said a word to Brett since the day that she told him.

"I can't believe this is your last shift here with us." Commented Kidd as she watched Brett start to go through her locker and place her things in the box Herman had brought her from Molly's.

Brett looked at her two small friends and smiled, "Hey, don't be sad. Just think of it this way, whenever you two wanna come see me for a girls' weekend we can party in the big apple."

"Yeah," Sadly called out Foster as she put on her CFD vest.

"Don't be sad. Okay. There's really no reason to be, guys. I am truly excited for where life is going to take me."

Everyone in the locker room just nodded and pretended to listen to Brett. It was hard for them all to think about her leaving when it felt like they just got her back.

"Hey, Brett can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Casey as he stepped in the locker room.

Brett looked up and smiled, "Yeah, sure. I'll come to your office in just a second."

Casey nodded before he looked at everyone in the locker room and left.

"What's up?" Asked Brett as she stepped into Casey's office and found him pacing.

"Ummm...Well, I was wondering…"

"Yeah…" Whispered Brett

Casey sighed, "Brett, why are you leaving?"

"Casey, this is something that I have to do." Whispered Brett as she took in the disheveled man in front of her.

"Why, Brett? Why do you have to do it?"

"I just have to. I know this is something that I need and it's something that will be really good for me."

"Okay," Sadly whispered Casey, "I'm sorry if I upset you by asking, it's just something that I needed to know."

Brett patted Casey on the arm before she walked out of his office, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at my going away party, right?"

Casey didn't say anything he just nodded and watched her leave before he whispered to the quiet room, "Stay."

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_You ain't getting any_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Younger, younger, younger, are you?_

_Why we fight to get on loving I've been wondering_

_How your mind will leave you hanging your heart lingering_

_Stay lost_

_Then found by whoever stays around, forgetting_

_There is a way to be yourself, I assure you this_

_There's a way to catch your dreams without falling asleep_

_You might as well get it while you can, babe_

_'Cause you know you ain't getting any_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I will be able to catch up soon, so I can take a breather. Lol. **

**Question: Where is one place in the world that you have always wanted to go to and haven't gone yet? - Mine would be Paris; I have always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. I know this is a random one, lol. But what's yours?**

**Thanks to everyone who answers my questions! I love you all! Have a great day, I will see you tomorrow! **


	59. (56) A Drop In The Ocean

**(56) Challenge: Day 17 - 12/17/19**

**Song**: A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope

* * *

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

"Hey, Brett did that Ryan guy ever call you back after your lunch?"

Brett looked up at Foster and shook her head, "No, I told him that I'm not really looking for someone to go out with right now."

Foster looked over at Brett as she was parking the ambulance in its designated spot, "But you are trying to get back out there, right?"

Brett laughed at her friends intruding behavior, "Yeah...it just didn't feel right with him you know?"

Foster nodded, "I get it, you were just trying to let him off easy."

"Yeah, he just didn't seem like the one for me. Honestly, I'm not sure who is anymore."

Foster looked over at Casey sitting by Severide at the squad table and whispered, "Oh, I think I know who is."

"What'd you say?" Asked Brett while she hopped into the back of the ambulance to start refilling supplies they had just used on their last call.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to get a snack from the kitchen, do you want anything?"

Brett smiled, "No, I'm good, Foster. Thanks for asking though."

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

Casey looked over at Brett and smiled, 'God, she's so beautiful. Why can't I just gain the courage I need and ask her out?'

Casey was soon interrupted from his daydreaming about a certain blonde paramedic when Severide came over and asked what his plans for the weekend were.

\- AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - DISTRESSED MALE AT BATTERY PARK - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE

Foster and Brett ran from the kitchen and to the ambulance in record time. Both were very eager to get to Battery Park, as it was a place right on the water where a lot of up to no good teenagers liked to congregate.

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

"Please help our friend, I think he's having a seizure!" Cried one young girl as Brett and Foster jumped out of the ambulance and ran to who they assumed was the person in distress.

"Okay, we need everyone to back up and give us some room to work." Yelled Brett as she got down on the ground next to the boy who was convulsing.

Foster got down next to Brett and asked the young girl who greeted them what his name is.

"I think...it's Ethan. I'm not really sure he just started coming here with us the other day."

Brett and Foster both tried to hold the boy down, in hopes that would help stabilize him and stop the current seizure that seemed to be ripping his body in two.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_

_Never counting regrets,_

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

_and New England as the leaves change;_

_The last excuse that I'll claim,_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need, from me._

"Hey, Kidd do you know what Brett's favorite restaurant is here in town?"

Kidd dropped the hose she was holding in her hand and turned to look at her Captain, "Umm...yeah maybe. Care if I ask why?"

Casey turned to Kidd and whispered, "I was thinking about taking her out to dinner."

"Really!?" Asked Kidd as she felt immediate joy.

Casey laughed, "Yeah, Kidd. Just please don't tell everyone around the house. I don't want Brett to find out from Herman or Mouch before I have the chance to ask her."

"Got it, Captain. I will ask Brett when she and Foster get back then I will text you."

"Thanks, Kidd." Yelled Casey as he walked back into the house.

"No problem, Captain." Called Kidd before she turned to make sure no one was looking then broke out into a silent happy dance.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away._

_aooo_

_aooo_

"Foster, you start turning him on the backboard, and I'll go move the ambulance closer."

Foster nodded as she watched Brett get up off the ground and start to run to the ambulance, "Got it, Brett."

Brett was so concentrated on moving the ambo as close to the patient and Foster that she didn't hear the old Ford pickup truck barreling its way towards her.

"Brett!" Yelled Foster as she watched the truck slam into the side of Brett causing the ambulance to flip over into the open water.

"Casey." Whispered Brett before her heavy eyelids finally won and pulled her into the unconscious state that all of firehouse fifty-one found her in.

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven_

* * *

**Review Responses from my last chapter: (Thanks to everyone who left a comment!) **

**Aneta: New Zealand does sound amazing! **

**RainbowUnicorns13****: Yes! Visiting London is definitely on my bucket list! **

***Sorry If I missed anyone, these are the reviews I had when I made his chapter. Thanks again to everyone for your support. Feel free to keep answering the questions I post. See you tomorrow!**


	60. (57) Anteros

**(57) Challenge: Day 18 - 12/18/19**

**Song**: Anteros by Anteros (This is such a good song! Definitely one of my favorites!)

* * *

_Let's skip the start_

_And tear apart_

_Like we were never lost_

_You'll tumble in my gaze_

_But you won't find the answers_

_We're together lost_

_We're forever lost_

_Under the lights and the Anteros_

_Where we live and we laugh and we lie_

"Help! Help!" Cried the woman who was trapped under her overturned vehicle.

Brett leaped from her car and ran to the woman, "Ma'am, you're going to be okay. My name's Sylvie, and I'm a paramedic."

"Help me, please."

Brett started assessing the women for visible injuries, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Carly. My name's...Carly."

Brett took her jacket off and laid it on the ground so she wouldn't get cut with the broken glass on the road, "Okay, Carly. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I...I was driving down the road when I heard my phone go off, so I reached down to get it and...I don't really remember the rest. I closed my eyes then I woke up trapped."

Brett nodded, "Okay, more help should be on the way soon. You're lucky I decided to take this way to work this morning."

_Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could you be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

Casey looked around the meeting room and noticed they were missing a member of fifty-one, "Hey, has anyone seen Brett this morning?"

"She said she had some errands to run this morning before shift but that was hours ago." Commented Cruz as he watched Foster take her phone out and begin to call Brett.

"No answer." Yelled Foster while she continued to leave a voicemail telling Brett to call one of them.

Casey also checked his phone to make sure she hadn't tried to call him or anything.

\- ALL RESPOND - VEHICLE COLLISION ON BRANNON ROAD - ALL RESPOND

Everyone jumped up and started making their way to the garage.

"Kidd, you're on ambulance duty with Foster until Brett shows up." Yelled Casey as he got into the passenger side of the firetruck.

"Got it, Captain."

_(Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could you be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could you be the first part of the, the last start?)_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh_

"Carly, talk to me."

"Sylvie, I'm so sleepy." Whispered Carly as she tried to fight what Brett suspected was a head injury.

Brett continued to hold pressure to her shoulder wound, "I know, but I really need you to stay awake with me okay. Tell me about yourself. Are you married? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Carly smiled, "GIrlfriend, actually."

"Tell me about her. What she like?"

"Well, her name's Ashlie. She's amazing. We met about four months ago."

Brett sighed as she continued to keep pressure on Carly's wound, "Do you love her?"

"More than anything." Laughed Carly before she broke out into a coughing fit.

"What about you, Sylvie? Do you have someone?"

Brett paused for a second, "Umm...not really. I mean, there's this guy I like but...I don't know."

"You should tell him." Whispered Carly as she felt her sleepiness starting to creep up again.

_(Could this be the first part of the, the last start?_

_Could you be the first part of the, the last start?)_

_Where we live and we laugh and we lie_

"Umm...Captain?"

Casey stared down at his phone still agitated that Brett hasn't called or texted, "What, Gallo?"

"That's Brett's car." Whispered Gallo causing Casey to throw his head up and look out the window.

"Let's go!" Called Casey as he hopped out of the firetruck and started running to Brett's car yelling her name.

"Brett! Brett!"

"Here! We're over here!"

Casey broke out into a run to where he saw Brett's body halfway under the overturned car.

"Brett, are you alright?"

"Ohhh, Casey. I'm so glad to see you. I'm fine. But we need to get her out of here now, I'm worried she's starting to bleed out."

Casey got down on the ground next to Brett and assessed the situation, "Got it. I'm gonna grab what we need, and I'll be right back."

Exactly ten minutes later, Carly was out of the car and laying on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance.

"Brett, you should get checked out, it looks like you have some scrapes on your arms."

Brett looked up at Casey and smiled, "Yeah, thank you, Casey, for everything."

Casey smiled at the blonde beauty in front of him, "Anytime."

_You're 20 seconds late_

_I'm 20 seconds gone_

_I'm holding on for hours_

_We're forever torn_

_Between the lights and the Anteros_

_Where we live and we laugh and we lie_

_Where we love and we lose till we die_


	61. (58) Everytime We Touch

**(58) Challenge: Day 19 - 12/19/19**

**Song**: Everytime We Touch by Cascada

***Thanks to Princessmorganray for suggesting I do this song! **

* * *

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Brett looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her clutch and made her way out of her hotel room.

Everyone from fifty-one was in Fiji this weekend for Cruz and Chloe's destination wedding that had taken months to plan.

"Hey, Brett you going down?" Asked Ritter as he and Gallo stood in the elevator while it opened up for Brett.

Brett smiled at the two before she stepped in, "Hey, Guys! Yeah, I'm going down. We're a little late for dinner, aren't we?"

Both men laughed, "Ehh, it's okay. It's not like it's our wedding."

Before Brett could respond to Gallo, the elevator door opened and they were ushered to the hotel restaurant where the rest of fifty-one was waiting for them.

"Finally," Yelled Kidd as she saw the three of them make their way to the table "We were starting to think that the three of you abandoned us for your own party."

Brett laughed before she took her seat in between Kidd and Foster, "Oh, we would never do that to you."

"Whatever." Remarked Kidd before she tried to get the waiter's attention so they could order.

Brett laughed before she looked up and caught the gaze of one man she had been trying to avoid this whole trip. Casey.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_'Cause every time we touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_

"Hey, Brett you want another martini?"

Brett looked at the empty glass in front of her, "Umm...yes please, Foster."

Foster laughed as she looked at her friend before she walked back to the bar to order another round of drinks.

"Hey, Brett you mind If I sit here?"

Brett looked up and gasped at who was in front of her, "Ummm...sure, Casey. I was actually just going to get up and…"

Casey quickly interrupted Brett, "Actually, Brett can I speak to you for a minute."

"Yeah...what's up?" Whispered Brett.

"Well, have you been avoiding me?"

Brett looked at Casey with big, wide eyes, "No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Brett, every time I look at you, you immediately look away, and every time I start to walk towards you, you seem to run off."

Brett sighed, "Casey, I'm sorry. I just...things have been really weird since Gabby came back, and I just wanted to give you your space.

Casey smiled, "Brett, Gabby coming back was actually a good thing; it helped me get the closure I need."

"That's great, Casey. I'm really happy for you. Maybe you two can makeup or something if she ever comes back to town."

"Brett, there will never be a Gabby and Me. We're over, we have been for a while now. There's nothing between us anymore."

Brett nodded, "Okay."

Casey grinned as he saw Foster come back and slide Brett's drink to her "Hey, what do you say to grabbing your drink and going for a walk on the beach with me."

Brett looked up at Casey and smiled, "Okay, let's go."

Casey leaned down and grazed Brett's hand with his own which caused Brett to gasp out loud.

"You okay, Brett?"

Brett smiled as she tried to come off the electric high she just felt, "Yeah, I'm good."

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

* * *

***Thanks again Princessmorganray for suggesting I do this song, and for always voting and commenting on my posts! **


	62. (59 I Think I'm In Love

**(59) Challenge: Day 20 - 12/20/19**

**Song**: I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahlia

**Author's Note/Announcement: Hello, everyone! I hope you are all well! Recently, I have been getting a lot of comments/reviews that I should do a part two for my prompt 'A Drop In The Ocean', so I have decided that after this month, of my everyday postings, I will spend some of January doing part twos for some of my prompts. I really appreciate everyone's support and love for this story it means so much to me. If you all would like to go ahead and start commenting on which stories you would like a part two to, that would be awesome! Thanks again! **

* * *

_Time's a ticking hearts are running_

_Think that Cupid's up to something_

_You ask me how I feel I say nothing_

_But lately colors seems so bright_

_And the stars light up the night_

_My feet they feel so light_

_I'm ignoring all the signs_

_And know just how tug 'em_

Brett sleepily smiled as she felt a warm hand creep up around her waist, "Good morning."

Casey laughed beside her before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "Good morning to you as well. How did you sleep?"

Brett rolled over so she was facing Casey, "hmmm...not very well, you see there was this very charming and sexy man keeping me up all night."

"Oh, really? " Asked Casey as he pretended to be shocked.

Brett laughed, "Yes, really."

Casey was about to respond with a smart comeback but he was interrupted by Brett's phone alarm blaring her wake up song, 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.

Brett reached over and turned off her alarm, "We need to get to work."

"We do, but we could sleep in a little longer every day if you didn't insist on getting there way before me so that no one knows there's anything between us. "

Brett guiltily looked at Casey before she rolled out of bed, "I know, I'm just not a hundred percent ready to tell everyone yet."

"Why not?"

Brett sighed, "Casey, it's just easier if we keep it a secret right now because then everyone's going to ask questions and assume things about us."

"Brett..." Whispered Casey before he came to sit next to her on the bed, "You know I don't care about anything anybody says about my self or us because I know the truth and so do you."

"I know. " Replied Brett as she grabbed Casey's hand and brought it to her lips, "I just...I guess I'm afraid to tell everyone. I just need a little more time."

Casey nodded as he completely understood what she was saying, "I understand."

"Thank you." Whispered Brett before she leaned in and gave Casey a kiss on the lips.

_My heart's pacing_

_I'm confused I'm dazing_

_I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking_

_I must be hallucinating_

_I hear it happens, I'm just saying_

_Babe I'm just saying_

_Someone give me some paper_

_Someone give me some crayons_

_I'm feeling like a child_

_I need something to play on_

_I'm trying hard to trust you_

_When you say give me your hand_

_Baby I'm falling_

_I hope you catch me when I land_

Exactly two and a half hours later, both Brett and Casey were in the kitchen at firehouse fifty-one having breakfast with everyone, including Chief Boden.

"Hey, Brett you know that cute guy I was telling you about from my class I teach on the weekends?" Asked Foster as she continued to steal Gallos French toast sticks off his plate.

Brett looked up at her friend and smiled, "Yeah, what about him? I thought you told me he seemed like he had a wife or husband?"

Foster laughed, "Well, it turns out I was wrong and he's single and into the ladies. Do you want me to give him your number?"

Brett immediately threw her head up and met Casey's eyes, "Umm...actually I think I'm good right now."

Foster and Kidd both turned and looked at each other with big, confused eyes before Kidd finally asked, "What do you mean you're good? You were just saying not too long ago how you wished you had a man in your life to take care of you."

Brett started to feel really nervous, "Well...I actually already met someone."

Kidd and Foster both loudly gasped before they both asked "Who?" "When?"

"I've actually known him for a while now." Mumbled Brett as she started praying that the bell would go off and they would be called out.

"Well, what's his name?" Impatiently asked Kidd.

Brett nearly fainted at hearing her ask this, "Ughh...You know I'm not really ready to let the outside world in yet. I just need a little more time."

Kidd and Foster continued to hound Brett for the next thirty minutes before Foster finally finished in saying, "As long as you're happy, Brett. But...do you see it actually going somewhere with him?"

Brett smiled at Casey before she turned and looked at the girls, "Yeah...I think I'm in love."

_I think I'm in love_

_I think I'm in love again_

_In my head yea you're in my head_

_Baby I think I'm in love again_

_I think I'm in love again_

_In my head yea you're in my head_

_I didn't think it could be true_

_Let alone that it would be you_

_I think I'm in love again_

_I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_


	63. (60) Stay

**(60) Challenge: Day 21 - 12/21/19**

**Song**: Stay by Sugarland

* * *

_I've been sittin' here, starin' at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been layin' here, prayin'_

_Prayin' she won't call_

_It's just another call from home, and you'll get it_

_And be gone, and I'll be cryin'_

_And I'll be beggin' you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waitin'_

_My heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dyin'_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

"Casey, I can't do this anymore." Whispered Brett as tears started to roll down her face.

"Brett, please just give me a little more time."

Brett shook her head as she looked at the sad man in front of her, "I can't do this anymore."

"Brett, please." Begged Casey.

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of bein' lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

Brett and Casey had been dating for about three months before Gabby showed back up and proclaimed that she never stopped loving Casey and that she wanted him back.

Brett was so heartbroken that she didn't know what to do. It had been one of the hardest things she had ever experienced. It was awful to see them talking and laughing together and Gabby touching Matt's arm and hugging him, Brett didn't know what to do.

A few days after Gabby came back, Casey came to talk to Brett about his feelings towards the whole situation.

"Brett, I know its hard for you, but it's also hard for me. I mean, think about my feelings in this whole situation; my ex-wife comes back and says she loves me and wishes she never left."

Brett nodded as she sat by Casey on her bed, "I know. I just wish it wasn't this hard."

"Brett, I don't want this to change anything between us, but I also want to get my friendship back with Gabby."

Brett just sat there as torturous thoughts began to fill her head, 'Friendship? That's not what she wants. She wants him back. She wants to be with him, and he just wants a friendship with her?'

"Okay," Whispered Brett as she watched Casey get up and go into the other room to answer his phone.

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

_I can't take it any longer, but my will is gettin' stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you?_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

About three weeks after that conversation Brett started to notice a change in Casey. He was always excited to get to work so he could talk to Gabby. He would tell Brett stories about Gabby when they would go out. He started saying Gabby's name at night when he was sleeping.

"Casey, I can't do this anymore." Whispered Brett as tears started to roll down her face.

"Brett, please just give me a little more time."

Brett shook her head as she looked at the sad man in front of her, "I can't do this anymore."

"Brett, please." Begged Casey.

"No, Casey I deserve better than this. If you can't make up your mind I'm going to make it up for you and leave."

"Brett," Started Casey before he was interrupted by Brett.

"Bye, Casey."

Casey sat there and watched Brett leave knowing that his heart was just ripped in half and it was all his fault.

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of bein' lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope everyone's doing well! Can you believe it's almost Christmas!? Crazy, right? - Just one quick note on this chapter, I recently had someone post a review saying that I tend to write Brett as insecure, and I just wanted to let this person know that I completely agree with you! For some reason, this is just what plays out in my mind, though, I really tried to fix it this chapter, so please let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow! **


	64. (61) Hallelujah

**(61) Challenge: Day 22 - 12/22/19**

**Song**: Hallelujah (Kate Voegele's Version)

***This is set at Otis' funeral. **

***The next three days after this will be Christmas songs! **

* * *

_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord_

_David played and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall_

_And the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Brett looked at herself one more time in the mirror before she tried to adjust the sling that her arm was in.

Foster came in and knocked on Brett's bedroom door, "Hey...you ready for this."

"No…" Answered Brett as she sadly turned and looked at her friend, "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

Foster walked up to Brett and threw her arm around Brett's good side, "I know. I'll be okay, we'll get through it together."

Brett nodded before she grabbed the rest of her uniform that she needed and walked out of the door with her close friend.

_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing up on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

_And she tied you her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne_

_She cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

By the time Brett and Foster arrived at the church, everyone was already there waiting for them, and no one's face held a smile.

"Hey, how's the arm?" Asked Kidd as she walked up to Brett and Foster who were a few feet away from the Church entrance.

Brett looked up at her friend and sighed, "It's okay. Still hurts quite a bit, the doctor said it would for the next little while."

All three girls talked about five more minutes before they were ushered into the church.

Brett looked around trying to gauge all of who was there, and it looked like almost every first responder in the city of Chicago made it.

"Hey, I'm sorry Kyle couldn't make it, I'm sure he really wanted to be here for you." Whispered Foster as she and Brett took their seats with the rest of fifty-one."

"Yeah, he texted this morning and said he was really sad that he couldn't be here, but you know he had to head to Indiana early so he could set everything up."

Foster didn't say anything else she just sadly looked at her friend then continued to stare ahead and wait for the service to start.

_Well baby I have been here before_

_I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew ya._

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Brett couldn't believe it, he was really gone. Otis was gone. She would never hear his voice or get a random text from him again. He was gone. Everyone from fifty-one had put on a brave face and got through the service, how you may ask. Well, none of them would ever know.

"Otis loved this place." Called out Herman as he raised his glass and tried to finish his speech without falling over and balling like a toddler.

Brett raised her glass at the end of Herman's speech and sadly looked around Molly's thinking about all the fun times she shared with Otis here.

"Hey, Brett." Whispered Casey as he came to sit down next to Brett at the bar.

Brett looked up at Casey and tried to form a smile, "Hey…"

Both sat there in silence for a while just staring at the somber crowd.

"Ughh, where's Kyle? I figured he'd be here with you today."

"He's in Indiana. He really wished he could of been here though."

Casey didn't respond he stared down at Brett's arm in its cast.

"Casey, you have to stop blaming yourself. None of this was your fault."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't called for you ll to come in there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Casey, you can't beat yourself up for doing your job or for having other people do their job."

Casey finally turned to look at Brett in the eyes, "So you're really leaving?"

Brett didn't say anything in response she just looked at Casey and nodded.

"Do you think you'll be happy?" Asked Casey as he started to play with his empty beer bottle's half-peeled label.

"I hope so."

Casey slowly nodded, "Would anything make you stay?"

Brett looked at Casey like he just stabbed her, "Ugh...I don't know. I guess if someone told me to stay or that they needed me...then I might."

Casey didn't say anything in response to that.

"Excuse me, Casey I'm gonna go to the ladies' room." Whispered Brett as she got up off her seat and rushed to the bathroom so that no one would see the dime-sized tears that were starting to gather and roll down her face.

Casey watched Brett get up and rush off before he whispered, "Stay...I need you."

_Well maybe there's a god above_

_But all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you._

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Oo hallelujah, oo hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_


	65. (62) I'll Be Home For Christmas

**(62) Challenge: Day 23 - 12/23/19**

**Song**: I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams) (Frank Sinatra Version. One of my favorite Christmas songs.)

* * *

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

Brett looked at her ringing phone and smiled before she picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey, babe."

Brett smiled into her phone as if she was looking at the love of her life in person and smiling at him, "Hey, yourself. Did you get your flight sorted yet?"

Casey sat in silence for a few moments before he answered, "No, they don't think they'll be able to fly until the twenty-sixth."

"What? That's crazy, that means you're going to miss Christmas, tomorrow's already Christmas Eve."

"I know." Sighed Casey into the phone.

"Casey, it's our first Christmas together."

"I know, I'm sorry. The airport said I'll be on standby, so hopefully, the weather will clear soon and they can get me on the first flight out of here."

Brett sighed as she looked down at her feet covered in her favorite Christmas socks, "I just don't get why you had to go see her right now. I mean, you could have waited and had your lawyer send the papers again."

"I know, babe. I was just ready for the whole thing to be over. I mean, can you imagine how shocked I was when I found out that Gabby and I have been married this whole time because she forgot to sign something on her end to make the divorce official."

"Yeah," Whispered Brett, "Well, it's pretty late here, so I'm probably going to get ready and head to bed."

"I love you." Whispered Casey as he watched the airport commotion around him

Brett smiled, "I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow ."

"Okay, sleep tight. I'll be there before you know it."

"Night." Whispered Brett before she pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button.

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

The first thing Brett thought about Christmas Eve morning when she woke up was Casey. She missed him so much. If felt like forever since she last saw him. When he left he said it would be a quick trip, but, apparently, the weather had other plans.

Brett turned over so she could reach for her phone. She smiled when she turned it on and saw that she had several texts from Casey.

Good morning. Well, good morning to me, I guess you're still asleep. xCasey

Being here in this airport makes me think of our trip to Vegas we took with Kidd and Severide that weekend. xCasey

Just because it's Christmas Eve, that doesn't mean you can open your gifts under the tree. xCasey

Brett laughed when she saw the last one. He knew her too well. She picked up the phone and tried to call, but got no answer.

'Maybe he got a plane home.' Thought Brett before she heard her doorbell ring and she jumped up to get it, thinking it was the love of her life who had flown all night to surprise her. But, it wasn't him It was, Foster who had come to get out of spending the day with her aunt.

Brett and Foster spent the majority of the day baking and watching Christmas movies before Foster finally declared that her family would put out a missing persons report if she didn't get home soon.

Brett had tried to call Casey earlier in the day but got his voicemail and a text message sent not too long after that saying the airport put him up in a hotel so he could freshen up and sleep.

Brett sighed as she looked at the clock on her phone and saw that it was eight pm. She had already called her parents and wished them a Merry Christmas since she wouldn't get to see them this year while they were on their cruise.

Finally, after debating with herself for ten minutes she turned on the tv and decided to watch some of one the sappy Christmas movies that were playing before she called Casey.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

"Babe," "Babe, wake up."

Brett sleepily moaned and continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Sylvie,"

Brett finally decided to open her eyes and end the irritation that was disrupting her sleep.

"Casey!" Gasped Brett before she jumped off the couch and threw herself in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you couldn't get back until the twenty-sixth."

Casey laughed before he leaned down and kissed Brett's lips, "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Best present ever!" Whispered Brett as she tightly wrapped her arms around Casey and held on for dear life.

"Speaking of presents, Merry Christmas it's after twelve."

"Merry Christmas!" Smiled Brett as she looked out the window and saw the snow starting to gently fall and kiss the ground.

"Hey, what do you say to opening a gift under the tree?" Asked Casey as he walked over to the tree and snatched up one of the small, wrapped-boxes under it."

Brett turned and looked at Casey like he was crazy, "Right now? You just got back."

"Come on, just this one and then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Laughed Brett as she took the small box out of Casey's hands and began unwrapping it.

Brett was so focused on getting her present unwrapped she didn't notice when Casey got down on one knee in front of her until he took the velvet box out of her cold hands and opened it.

"Sylvie Brett, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Brett gasped, "Casey, are you...sure? What about Gabby and…"

"Brett, the reason I went to see Gabby this week was because I wanted that to be done before I asked you. That is my past and you are my future. So what do you say? Will you become the one and only Mrs. Casey for me?"

"Yes!" Cried Brett as she was swept into Casey's arms and swirled around on a Christmas that neither of them would ever forget.

_Won't you please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents under the tree for me, for me_

_Christmas eve will find me_  
_Where the love light gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow on Christmas Eve!**


	66. (63) Christmas Eve

**(63) Challenge: Day 24 - 12/24/19**

**Song**: Christmas Eve by Kelly Clarkson (Another Christmas favorite of mine!)

* * *

_I'm hearing sleigh bells_

_I'm seeing snow_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see those reindeer_

_Watch them as they go_

_Home by the fireside_

_Twinkling lights_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see that sleigh flying to the night_

"Man, it sucks to have to work Christmas Eve." Whined Foster for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Brett laughed from the passenger side of the ambulance, "Oh, stop your whining, we get to go home early tomorrow morning."

"Whatever. Tell me what you got Casey for your all's first Christmas together to cheer me up."

"That will cheer you up?" Asked Brett as she continued to laugh at her over-exaggerated partner.

"Yeah, come on."

"Okay," Started Brett, "Well, I got him tickets to the next Cubs' game."

Foster thought about it for a second, "That's it?"

"Yeah, why? Do you think that's an okay gift." Asked Brett as she immediately started to worry about her gift-giving abilities.

Foster laughed, "Girl, chill. What you got him seems fine, I just thought you go the more personal route for your all's first Christmas together."

Brett looked at her friends with wide eyes, "Oh my God, what did I do? You're completely right. I should have got him something else. I mean this is our first Christmas together?"

"What have I done?" Whispered Foster as she pulled back into the firehouse.

_All the lights, all of the fun, all of us here, all of us one_

_Only a gift, only a toy, only for a good girl and boy_

_The greatest party you ever did see_

_I'm hearing sleigh bells (hear those sleigh bells ring)_

_I'm seeing snow (I see those snowy scenes)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see those reindeer_

_Watch them as they go_

_Home by the fireside (home by the fireside)_

_Twinkling lights (all of those pretty lights)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see that sleigh flying to the night_

Brett and Foster were immediately greeted by Kidd when they exited the ambulance.

"Hey, how was your last call?"

Foster looked at Kidd with wide eyes trying to tell her that right now was not the right time to approach Brett with anything else than what was on her mind.

"Kidd, I have a question for you."

"Okay," Responded Kidd as she looked from Brett to Foster and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"What did you get Kelly for your all's first Christmas together?"

"What?" Asked Kidd as she saw Foster grimace.

"I really need to know. I think I screwed up with Matt's gift."

Kidd thought about it for a second before she responded, "Well, I think I got him a picture of the two of us that I had framed for him to set on his desk or in his loft."

Brett sighed before she covered her face with both of her hands.

"Brett, it will be fine. Casey's not gonna care about that." Yelled Foster as she watched Brett pull out her phone and got to her Amazon app.

_All of the laughs, all of the dreams, all of the songs, all of us sing_

_Only a wish, only a star, only a leap from where you are_

_For those who believe on Christmas Eve_

_I'm hearing sleigh bells (hear those sleigh bells ring)_

_I'm seeing snow (I see those snowy scenes)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see those reindeer_

_Watch them as they go_

_Home by the fireside (home by the fireside)_

_Twinkling lights (all of those pretty lights)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see that sleigh flying to the night_

A couple of hours later Brett was finally ready to face Casey.

"Hey, you busy?" Asked Brett as she knocked on his office door.

Casey looked up from his stack of papers and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him, "I'm never too busy for you. What's up?"

Brett slowly stepped into his office and closed the door, "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Casey turned his chair so he was facing Brett, who was now set on his bunk, "Okay, is something wrong? Or did something happen when you and Foster went out on that last call?"

Brett smiled at his cute overprotective traits, "No, no nothing too serious. I just wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Christmas?"

Brett smiled as she watched the confused look come across Casey's face, "Yes, Christmas."

"Okay, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe this year we should...skip getting each other gifts."

"Why?" Asked Casey as she tried to think of any woman he knew who didn't like to receive a gift on Christmas day.

"Well...I just think that it puts too much pressure on new couples, you know then they worry about if the other person will like the gift or not and if they know the other person well enough."

Casey sat thinking for a minute before he asked, "Brett, what's this really about?"

Brett sighed as she realized that she can never really pull anything over on him, "Foster said something to me and now I'm worried that I didn't pick out a good gift to give you for our first Christmas together."

"Brett, come here." Said Casey as he motioned for Brett to come over and sit on his lap.

"Brett, I don't care about any gift you give me as long as I have you. You are one of the greatest gifts I will ever have in my life."

Brett smiled as she leaned over and kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

_A party for you, and for me_

_A party for a magical scene_

_Ain't no party like Christmas Eve_

_I'm hearing sleigh bells (hear those sleigh bells ring)_

_I'm seeing snow (I see those snowy scenes)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see those reindeer_

_Watch them as they go_

_Home by the fireside (home by the fireside)_

_Twinkling lights (all those pretty lights)_

_I've waited all year, baby, just to see that sleigh flying to the night_


	67. (64) Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**(64) Challenge: Day 25 - 12/25/19**

**Song**: Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) Mariah Carey's Version (My absolute favorite Christmas song!)

*** Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a wonderful day! I can't believe I'm almost done with my everyday postings! That's crazy to me! Anyways, Merry Christmas! **

* * *

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah oh oh_

_Ooh yeah_

_the snow's comin' down_

_(Christmas) I'm watchin' it fall_

_(Christmas) lots of people around_

_(Christmas) baby, please come home_

_the church bells in town_

_(Christmas) are ringing in song_

_(Christmas) full of happy sounds_

_(Christmas) baby, please come home_

Brett smiled as she felt her bed dip down and her husband wrap his cold hands around her waist.

"Merry Christmas," Whispered Casey before he leaned down to kiss Brett's neck.

Brett sleepily smiled back at him, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

Both were so happy to be spending their first married Christmas together.

"What time is it?" Asked Brett as she opened her eyes and let out a kitten-sized yawn.

"It's about half-past six."

"You woke me up this early in the morning after the crazy shift we worked yesterday?"

"I thought you loved getting up early on Christmas."

Brett smiled before she leaned over and pecked his lips, "I do, but I just been really tired lately."

Casey looked at Brett with worried eyes, "You think you still have the flu?"

"Maybe. Foster said she thinks she's starting to come down with something too."

_They're singing Deck The Halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_'Cause I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

_pretty lights on the tree_

_(Christmas) I'm watching them shine_

_(Christmas) you should be here with me_

_(Christmas) baby, please come home_

_They're singing Deck The Halls_

_But it's not like Christmas at all_

_'Cause I remember when you were here_

_And all the fun we had last year_

Brett and Casey finally got out of bed after another hour of just cuddling and talking.

"Hey, did you call your parents yet?" Asked Casey as he brought the two cups of coffee he made over to the couch where Brett was sitting with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Not yet. They should have landed about an hour ago, so I'll call them in a little while and give them time to settle in with my aunt and uncle."

"Did Kelly tell you what he got Kidd for Christmas?"

Casey looked up at Brett and smiled before he responded to her question, "Umm...yeah, he said he got her a puppy."

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "He actually got her a puppy?"

"Yeah." Laughed Casey as he thought about him and Severide going to pick out the puppy from the shelter.

"I thought he said no to any animals in his loft the last time she asked him"

"Well, I guess he finally decided to give in to her."

"Wow," Laughed Brett as she thought about Kelly Severide trying to wrangle a puppy in his high-kept living space.

"Hey, what do you say to opening a few of our gifts under the tree?"

"Okay," Whispered Brett as she felt nervousness start to creep up.

"Here, I'll grab them." Called Casey as he got up, walked over to the tree, and grabbed a few of the boxes laying under it.

"Why do I have to go first?" Playfully asked Brett as Casey set a beautifully wrapped rectangle box in front of her.

"Well, you open that one and then I'll open one of mine."

Brett smiled and nodded before she carefully started to pull the purple wrapping paper off of the box.

"Do you like it?" Asked Casey as he watched Brett stare at the diamond bracelet laying on its cushion in the baby blue Tiffany box.

"Oh my God, Casey its…"

"If you don't like it we can return it and get something else, but I just thought of you and how good it would look on you when I saw it."

"Casey, I love it! It's so beautiful. Thank you!" Smiled Brett before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the life out of him

"I'm glad you like it."

Brett quickly pulled herself away from Casey and handed him the box she wanted him to open, "Okay, now it's your turn."

Casey laughed at his wife's urgency in him opening his present before he took it from her hands and tore into it like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Ughh...babe I think you forget something." Commented Casey as he stared at the empty picture frame in his box.

Brett laughed before she picked the picture frame up and handed it to him, "Well, I was actually thinking that you could feel it with pictures of the baby and put it on your desk."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I can fill it with pictures...WAIT the baby? What baby? Are you pregnant?"

Brett didn't say anything she just looked at her husband and nodded as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh my God, Brett you're really pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm really pregnant." Laughed Brett as she got off the couch and walked to her purse where she had hidden the plastic bag with the seven pregnancy tests she took with Kidd and Foster.

Casey didn't say anything when she handed him the bag he just jumped off the couch, grabbed his wife, and twirled her around.

"I love you! Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever!"

"I love you too!"

_if there was a way_

_(Christmas) I'd hold back this tear_

_(Christmas) but it's Christmas day_

_please_

_(Please) please_

_(Please) please_

_(Please) please (please)_

_Baby please come home (please)_

_(Christmas) baby please come home_

_(Christmas) baby please come home_

_(Christmas) baby please come home (Christmas)_

_Oh yeah yeah_

* * *

**Question: What is your favorite Christmas movie? - Mine is Elf and Home Alone Two! I have always loved those movies, and I think it's because they are both set in New York! What are yours? **

***Thanks to everyone who responds! **

**Merry Christmas, you filthy animals! **


	68. (65) Lover

**65) Challenge: Day 26 - 12/26/19**

**Song**: Lover by Taylor Swift

*I hope everyone had a great Christmas!

* * *

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

Casey smiled as he watched Brett walk into the restaurant and immediately start looking for him. It was their very first date and to say he was nervous...was an understatement. He didn't know what he was feeling, all he knew what that he had never felt this way before especially with Gabby.

"Hey," Whispered Brett as she walked up to the bar where Casey was sitting.

Casey immediately jumped out of his seat and greeted Brett, "Hey."

"Sorry, I'm late. Foster and Kidd came over to help me get ready, and I guess we weren't really paying attention to time.

"No problem. I actually just got here a couple of minutes ago myself." Casey mentally scolded himself for lying. He had actually arrived thirty minutes before they were supposed to meet, just to make sure that wouldn't be late.

Brett nervously smiled, "Perfect. Are you ready to get a table?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_

_This is our place, we make the call_

_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_

_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

"So...this is kind of awkward." Commented Casey after he and Brett were sat at the table and looking at their menus in front of them.

"I'm glad you said it and not me," Laughed Brett.

"Sorry," Smiled Casey as he mentally noted that he loved to watch Brett laugh.

Brett shook her head, "No don't be, I think it's just where we know each other and our histories that are making awkward."

"Yeah, I think that's it."

Brett smiled, "I'm really glad we're doing this, Casey."

Casey smiled back at her, "Me too."

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All's well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

Both Brett and Casey seemed to loosen up after ordering their food and getting a glass of wine, or beer in Casey's case.

"So, tell me something I don't know about you." Whispered Brett after the waiter came to collect their empty plates.

Casey silently thought for a second before he answered, "You wanna know my favorite color or animal?"

"No, I already know those." Smugly smiled Brett before she took another sip of her wine.

"Really?" Skeptically asked Casey.

"Yep, your favorite color is red because of firetrucks, and your favorite animal is a dog."

Casey smiled, "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." Giggled Brett before she asked, "Do you know mine?"

"Your favorite color's purple and your favorite animal is a Koala."

"Nice!" Commented Brett as she spotted the waiter making his way over with their check in hand.

Both had a great time that night. Definitely one of the best dates they had both been on.

"Casey, thank you for dinner. I had an amazing time tonight."

"No, thank you, Brett, for coming out with me. It was definitely one of the better dates I've been on in the last year."

Brett giggled at that and thought of her own dating experience since she's been back in Chicago, "Well, I should probably get going. Kidd and Foster practically threatened to kill me themselves if I didn't call them tonight and give them a rundown on everything that happened."

Brett laughed before he leaned in and kissed Brett on her soft, pink cheek, "Good night, Brett."

"Good night, Casey." Smiled Brett as she turned to walk to her car.

"Hey, what do you say to going and seeing a movie with me tomorrow?" Yelled Casey from across the street.

Brett looked up and smiled before she got in her car, "I would love too!"

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_

_You're my, my, my, my_

_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_

_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_


	69. (66) Too Good at Goodbyes

**(66) Challenge: Day 27 - 12/27/19**

**Song**: Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith (Davina Michelle's Version - Listen if you haven't!)

**Author's Note: Some of you may not like this, lol, but this could potentially be one of the prompts I do a second chapter on.**

* * *

_You must think that I'm stupid_

_You must think that I'm a fool_

_You must think that I'm new to this_

_But I have seen this all before_

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

Brett sat on the bed and stared at her open suitcase that she needed to finish packing.

'I have to do this. I don't do this now, then I never will. I doing something good whether he believes it or not.'

Brett sat there for a few more minutes before she took all of the strength she could muster, got off the bed, walked over their shared dresser and started emptying her drawers.

'I can do this. I am doing this.' Thought Brett as she moved to the closet and started moving dresses over to her second suitcase already laid out and open on the bed.

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I know you're thinking I'm heartless_

_I know you're thinking I'm cold_

_I'm just protecting my innocence_

_I'm just protecting my soul_

Brett and Casey started dating almost immediately after she came back from Fowlerton. They were so happy. It's hard to think that something like this could really tear them apart.

Brett was zipping up her last suitcase when she heard the front door unlock and open.

"Hey, Babe you here? Foster said you had to leave a little early today."

Brett sat on the edge of their bed and sent a quick prayer to God that this wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would.

"Brett," Yelled an impatient Casey as she began searching every room of the house trying to find her.

"I'm in the bedroom."

Right after she yelled that Brett heard two heavy booted feet run down the hallway.

"Hey, why'd you leave shift early, Foster said…" Casey stopped when he saw the two suitcases sat side-by-side by the bedroom door.

"Why are your suitcases out? Are you going somewhere?"

Brett took a deep breath before she began, "Casey, you and I need to talk."

"Brett, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"I...I saw them, Casey."

Casey looked at Brett like she had three heads, "Saw what, Brett?"

"The texts she sent you about me."

Casey immediately tried to come and hold Brett, but she quickly stepped out of his reach, "Brett, you have to know that none of those mean anything. Gabby's just been going through a hard time right now"

Brett let out a sob as she tried to power through, "Casey, Gabby said that I've been targeting you since the day I met you and that I'm only after men that have money...and you're defending her?"

"Brett, I…"

"No," Interrupted Brett, "Casey, I'm done. I know that you'll always be in love with her, and I can't be anyone's number two."

"Brett," Whispered Casey as his heart started to physically ache.

Brett didn't give him a second glance, she just grabbed both of her suitcases and walked out of the bedroom and right through the front door.

"Bye, Casey."

_'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_


	70. (67) Kiss Me

**(67) Challenge: Day 28 - 12/28/19**

**Song**: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

* * *

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Brett and Casey both decided after Casey went to Gabby's fundraiser event, that they wanted to stay friends. Starting a relationship between the two of them would only cause confusion, which is something that neither of them wanted.

"Hey, Brett how was your date last night with the piano player?" Asked Foster as she and Brett made their way in the house to start their shift.

"Ughhh...don't remind me. It was awful. The only thing he wanted to talk about all night was the piano."

"Yike, that does sound awful." Commented Foster as she and Brett passed Casey's office and made their way to the locker room.

Casey couldn't help but overhear their conversation as they went by. Was it bad that he felt joy for Brett's date not going so well last night? Cause he did. Some would even say that he did a little happy dance with a fist pump in the air at the end.

Casey wasn't sure what he wanted with Brett. She was such a great friend and an amazing woman, that starting a relationship and it not working out terrified him Why did it terrify him you might ask. Well, if it didn't work out between them, they would never get to get their friendship and what they have now back. It would forever be ruined. But what if it did work out? Would they be happy? Would they end up together for the rest of life? Would they be each other's soulmates? These are all questions that both Brett and Casey asked themselves.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

The rest of shift was pretty uneventful for everyone, well, except for Casey.

The next day a couple of hours before the end of shift, Foster and Brett were sat at the kitchen table talking about Foster's new class she was teaching on the weekends.

"Hey, maybe I should make my students run a mile before we begin class."

Kidd and Brett looked at each other and shared a horrified look that only friends could get away with.

"Umm, sweetie, I thought the point of the class was to make people want to come back."

"Whatever," Laughed Foster.

The ladies continued to talk as everyone started to filter in for lunch.

"Oh my gosh," Said Brett making everyone freeze and turn to look at her.

"What?" Asked an alarmed Kidd as she watched her friend stare at her phone.

Brett looked up and realized that everyone was staring at her, "Oh, sorry everyone I just got an unexpected text message."

"Must be a pretty good unexpected message." Mumbled Mouch as he turned back to the tv screen.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, except Casey who was now glued to the girls' conversation.

"What is it?" Asked Foster.

"It's Correy. He's in town and wants to go out tonight."

Foster gasped, "Really?"

"Wait, who's Correy?" Asked Kidd as she was still trying to catch up.

"Correy was this guy I was in to in high school, and after I broke off my first engagement we kinda had a fling then he when he went off to medical school it ended."

"So he's a doctor?" Asked Kidd.

Brett smiled before she nodded, "Yes, I just responded and said that I was free for tonight."

All three girls bounced with excitement until the end of shift.

Casey, on the other hand, was ready to punch something.

"Hey, let me know how it goes tonight with Correy." Yelled Foster as she left the locker room leaving Brett and Casey to be the only two in there collecting their things and changing.

Brett smiled as she closed her locker and began to walk away.

"Hey, Brett."

Brett turned and smiled at Casey, "Yeah, Casey what's up."

Casey didn't respond he just grabbed Brett by the shoulders and pulled her in for a knee-buckling kiss.

Neither of them wanted to come up for air, but when they did Casey didn't say a thing, he just collected his bag and made his way out of the locker room leaving one stunned Sylvie Brett behind.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_


	71. (68) A Sunday Kind Of Love

**(68) Challenge: Day 29 - 12/29/19**

**Song**: A Sunday Kind Of Love by Etta James

* * *

_I want a Sunday kind of love_

_A love to last past Saturday night_

_And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight_

_And I want a Sunday kind of love_

_Oh yea yea_

_I want a a love that's on the square_

_Can't seem to find somebody_

_Someone to care_

_And I'm on a lonely road that leads to no where_

_I need a Sunday kind of love_

Brett smiled as she opened her eyes. It was so early that she had beat the sun up.

"Why are you up?" Asked a very sleepy Casey as he continued to tightly hold his wife and try to drift to sleep.

"I felt you slip back into bed. How's Emma?"

Casey smiled thinking about their six-month-old that just wanted her father to hold her less than five minutes ago, "She's fine. Just a morning person like her mother."

Brett snickered at that before she turned to her husband and whispered, "You know what today is, right?"

Casey smirked and decided that since he was already awake, why not play with his wife a little, "It's Sunday."

"Yeah, but what Sunday."

"Sunday, the Fourth of June."

Brett let out an exaggerated sigh, "Casey, why is today important?"

"Ohhh, it's important because it's Sunday the Fourth of June and neither of us have to work."

"Casey!" Casey carefully yelled so she wouldn't wake up their sleeping baby.

Casey laughed before he wrapped his arm tighter around his wife, "Babe, I know what today it. It's our fifth wedding anniversary."

"I can't believe it's been five years. It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Tell me about it." Muttered Casey before he closed his eyes and let sleep finally pull him back into her arms.

_I do my Sunday dreaming, oh yea_

_And all my Sunday scheming_

_Every minute, every hour, every day_

_Oh I'm hoping to discover_

_A certain kind of lover_

_Who will show me the way_

Chief Boden looked at the two people in front of him who were madly in love and smiled, "Matt, do you take Sylvie to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

Casey looked at Brett and smiled, "I do."

"Sylvie, do you take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I do." Whispered Brett before she wiped at the tears that were starting to slide down her beautiful ivory face.

Both were so excited to be husband and wife when Chief Boden announced that Casey could kiss his bride he swept her in his arms, dipped her, and kissed the breath out of her.

It was definitely a day that neither of them would ever forget until they left this earth.

_And my arms need someone_

_Someone to enfold_

_To keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold_

_Love for all my life to have and to hold_

_Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love_

_Oh yea yea yea_

Casey woke back up a couple of hours later. Though it wasn't his choice to wake, the babysitting on top of his torso forced him out of his dream-filled sleep.

"Good morning, pretty girl." Cooed Casey as he reached up and got his baby girl.

Brett smiled beside her husband and daughter, "She's been waiting for you to wake up for about thirty minutes now."

Casey smiled at his beautiful daughter, "She just wanted to snuggle with daddy, didn't you baby girl?"

Brett laughed as she watched the two of them interact.

"Hey, did you make a mess? That's not the onesie I put you in last night?"

Brett shook her head, "No, I had to change her, but look at the onesie I got her the other day."

"Let's see, baby girl." Whispered Casey as he lifted his little girl and looked at what she had on.

Brett sat there and held her breath as she watched her husband.

Casey started at the piece of clothing then quickly looked back at his wife, "Wait, big sister? Brett, are you pregnant."

"Yep," Laughed Brett as Casey quickly sat Emma in the middle of them then grabbed his wife and kissed her.

"I love you." Whispered Brett as she got teary-eyed thinking about how happy they are.

Casey smiled, "I love you and Sundays."

_I don't want a Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday, Friday or Saturday_

_Oh nothing but Sunday oh yea_

_I want a Sunday Sunday_

_I want a Sunday kind of love_

_Oh yea_

_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday kind of love_


	72. (69) Cry Pretty

**(69) Challenge: Day 30 - 12/30/19**

**Song**: Cry Pretty by Carrie Underwood

* * *

_I'm sorry, but I'm just a girl_

_Not usually the kind to show my heart to the world_

_I'm pretty good at keeping it together_

_I hold my composure, for worse or for better_

_So I apologize if you don't like what you see_

_But sometimes my emotions get the best of me_

_And falling apart is as human as it gets_

_You can't hide it, you can't fight what the truth is_

_You can pretty lie and say it's okay_

_You can pretty smile and just walk away_

_Pretty much fake your way through anything_

_But you can't cry pretty_

Brett locked herself in the bathroom stall at the firehouse. She was so hurt that she didn't know what to do. 'How could he sleep with her? I thought they were done, but he actually slept with her. Why?'

Brett had been in there for thirty minutes doing nothing but crying.

'Why I am crying? He's not mine. We're not together. But why does this hurt so bad.'

Brett continued to stay in the stall for as long as she could. The only thing that encouraged her to leave the stall was the alarm going off calling them all to the scene of a crash.

_Oh no, you can't dress it up in lace or rhinestones_

_It don't matter if you're in a crowd or home all alone_

_Yeah, it's all the same when you're looking in the mirror_

_A picture of pain, so let it flow like a river_

_You can pretty lie and say it's okay_

_You can pretty smile and just walk away_

_Pretty much fake your way through anything_

_But you can't cry pretty_

_You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks_

_When all your mascara is going to waste_

_When things get ugly, you just gotta face_

_That you can't cry pretty_

Everyone knew something was wrong with Brett. She wasn't her normal bubbly self. At the crash scene, she had been so emotionless that everyone kept asking her if she was okay until she finally snapped at Ritter for getting in her way.

Quickly after apologizing to Ritter, Brett made her way to the only place she felt safe, the bathroom stall which she had claimed as hers.

Casey walked up to Foster after he watched Bretty scurry away, "Hey, Foster, is everything okay with Brett? She seems kinda off today."

Foster looked up at Casey and sighed, "Umm...she'll be okay. She's just having one of those days."

Casey nodded and was about to walk off, but Foster quickly interjected, "Hey, it's good to hear that you and your ex-wife are getting back together."

Casey turned and looked at Foster with wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Cabby, oh I mean Gabby, had a lot to tell Brett last night when she called to speak to her from Puerto Rico."

Casey's mouth fell open and he immediately left and went in search of Brett, but he was too late. She was already crying, and she wasn't crying pretty.

_Oh no, you can't_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You can't turn off the flood when the dam breaks_

_When all your mascara is going to waste_

_When things get ugly, you just gotta face_

_That you can't cry pretty_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, you can't cry_

_No, you can't cry_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, woo_

_You can't cry_

_You can't cry pretty, baby_

_Oh yeah, woo, woo_

_No, you can't cry pretty, yeah_

* * *

**Sorry, this is very short. It's one a.m, and I am very tired, lol. See you all tomorrow for the last day of my Challenge!**


	73. (70) New York, New York

Songs & Fire (70) 12/31/19 - Theme From New York, New York

* * *

**(70) Challenge: Day 31 - 12/31/19**

**Song**: Theme From New York, New York by Frank Sinatra (Of course I had to do a New York song and theme for New Year's Eve! New York is my favorite place in the world!)

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone! You have all been amazing to me this month while I did this. I am so grateful to all of my devoted fans! You all have no idea how much your support means to me and how it gets me through my hard days. You're all amazing, thank you so much for everything! **

_Start spreading the news_

_I am leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

_These vagabond shoes_

_They are longing to stray_

_Right through the very heart of it_

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That doesn't sleep_

_And find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the heap_

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted everyone as Brett walked into the firehouse.

Brett smiled, "Thank you, everyone!"

"So, what did Casey get you?" Asked Kidd as she handed Brett her favorite latte from Starbucks.

"Ugh, I actually haven't seen him yet."

Kidd stopped walking and turned to look at Brett, "Wait, you mean you haven't seen him at all today?'

"No, he had already left to go back to Kelly's and get his things for shift when I got up, but he did call me as soon as I got up."

"Okay…" Whispered Kidd as she tried to fight the nervous feelings rising up for her friend.

_My little town blues_

_They are melting away_

_I gonna make a brand new start of it_

_In old New York_

_If I can make it there_

_I'll make it anywhere_

_It's up to you_

_New York, New York_

_New York, New York_

_I want to wake up in that city_

_That never sleeps_

_And find I'm king of the hill_

_Top of the list_

_Head of the heap_

_King of the hill_

"Hey," Yelled Casey as soon as he saw Brett walk out of the locker room.

Brett smiled as soon as she saw him, "Hey,"

Casey walked up to Brett and wrapped his arms around her, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you." Grinned Brett before she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning." Said Casey as he let Brett go and started walking with her to the kitchen.

"It's okay. I did miss my morning kiss, though."

"Ok, yeah?" Asked Casey as he spun Brett around so she was back in his arms.

"Yeah," Giggled Brett before Casey swept in and kissed her lips without any warning.

"Hey, break it up, lovebirds." Yelled Herman as he walked by the two causing them to immediately break apart and laugh.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Brett and Foster were called out a few times, but thankfully it was nothing too serious.

"Hey, did you see the cute cake Ritter tried to make for me?" Asked Brett as she and Foster made their way back into the firehouse after the third non-emergency call of the day.

Foster laughed, "Yeah, you gotta give him credit for trying, Herman and Mouch kinda distracted him by making him create the new Molly's website.

Both girls were laughing as they made their way into the firehouse.

"Hey, Brett, Casey wanted you to go to his office once the two of you were back."

Brett looked at her friend and smiled, "Okay, thanks, Kidd."

_These are little town blues_

_They have all melted away_

_I am about to make a brand new start of it_

_Right there in old New York_

Brett made her way to Casey's office but stopped right outside of the door as she found it weird that, one, the door was closed, and, two, all of the blinds were shut.

'That's weird.' Thought Brett before she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Smiled Casey as he opened the door and slid out so she couldn't see anything inside.

'Hey, what's going on? You never shut your door unless you're sleeping or talking to someone."

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

A surprise?"

"Yep, but I need you to close your eyes before I take you in."

"Really?" Asked Brett.

"Yes, or you don't get to see your surprise."

Brett quickly acquiesced as she was ready to see what her amazing man had planned, "Okay,"

Casey turned to make sure Brett's eyes were closed before he led her into his dark office, "Alright, open your eyes."

Brett opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, "Oh my gosh, Casey...this is amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it," Whispered Brett before she kissed his cheek.

Casey had backed out his office, with the help of Cruz and Kidd of course, and he had tons of tea-light candles that were non-flammable all over the place to give it a nice glow.

"How did you do all of this?"

"Well, I had a little help, but I figured that since you had to work on your birthday we could still have a romantic dinner away from everyone."

"You're amazing, I love you."

"I love you too, but I still need to give you your gift."

"Casey, you didn't have to get me anything, what you've down here is more than enough."

Casey smiled before he walked over to his desk, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Brett.

"Open it."

Brett looked up at Casey before she carefully slipped her hand under the seal and pulled it open. When she opened it, all she saw were papers, so she reached in a pulled the papers out only yo fin that they were first-class tickets to New York City.

"Casey…"

"I figured now would be a perfect time to go since you said that you've always wanted to go and never been."

"Casey, are you serious?" Asked Brett as tears started to cloud her vision.

"Dead serious, Brett. I've never wanted to do anything more in my life than make you happy."

Brett let out a ugly, but happy sob before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

_And you bet [Incomprehensible] baby_

_If I can make it there_

_You know, I'm gonna make it just about anywhere_

_Come on, come through_

_New York, New York, New York_

**And…...DONE! Challenge complete! **

**Question: What is your New Year's Resolution? - Mine, which was the same as this past year, is to cut out negativity. Lol, I didn't do a very good job with this resolution, so hopefully, 2020 is my year for all positive vibes! What's your New Year's Resolution this year? Thanks to all of those who respond and have responded this past month! **

**Quick Shoutout to everyone who has been extra amazing this month: ****elizzoff, Princessmorganray, Mmcneil17, JussaraSilva192, DownUnderBambi, WritersBlock039, RainbowUnicorns13, Aneta, Celineherondale22, CYTWrites, one-chicago-obsessed, and of course all of my amazing guests on Fanfiction! Thank you, everyone! Sorry If I left anyone out, these are the names that showed up a lot this past month. Also, sorry to anyone above if any names or parts of names get cut out! **

**Thanks again! See you in 2020! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	74. (71) Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note (WARNING - This will be a very long note, if you're anyone who reads my story quite frequently (when it's updated) then you might want to check out the starred sections, but if you're not interested then please scroll on down to where the story begins. And, for those wondering why I didn't just give this its own chapter like I've done in the past, I didn't want to excite any of my fans with the possibility of a new chapter when it's been so long. Thanks!): **

**Hi, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I am so so so sorry that it has taken me exactly one month to update. You all have no idea how crazy January has been for me, but I'm back and hopefully, February will be a better month for me and all of my family. **

***Now, announcement time! - I know I said I would spend the month of January doing part two's for some of my Songs & Fire chapters, but I have decided that Songs & FIre will only be one hundred chapters. Before anyone gets upset, lol, I am going to create a new story "Songs & Fire -2." That is where I will add my part twos and also add any new songs/chapters. I just thought that a hundred chapters would probably be enough for you all and me to navigate through. **

***As for Song Suggestions, I currently have seventeen songs that I am going to knock out before I end this story and start the other same-ish story. That being said, you all may want to wait and send them once I get the new story up, just because I don't want to miss or leave anyone's out. **

***Also, Brett and Casey: Love and Life will be updated once I get back into contact with my co-writer and we get a plan. Thanks to everyone for your continued support on that story. **

***Make sure you check out my Forum and Community for Brett and Casey. I am going to post my thoughts on new episodes in my forum every week. The community I created is full of Brett and Casey stories, so make sure you check that out. I try to keep it updated every week. **

**Now that I got through that, lol thanks to anyone who is still with me, I'm thinking of creating something called Cover Contests on Wattpad. I would love to hear your alls feedback on it, if you're interested, just send me a PM on Wattpad or here, and I will give you more information. **

**I'm almost done, lol, I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has sent me encouraging messages or reviews wondering about my stories this month. I really appreciate them! **

***There will be questions posted at the end of this for you all. Feel free to answer them, I feel like I haven't heard from some of you all in so long, lol. **

**Thanks again for everyone's support! Enjoy! **

* * *

Song: Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

Brett scowled at Casey's back as he hopped out of the firetruck and made his way into the firehouse. This week had been awful. Everyone had been on edge and short with each other.

"Hey, what was that about?" Asked Foster as she jumped out of the driver's side of the ambulance and made her way over to where Brett was standing.

Brett looked up at her friend and shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, he's been moody all week."

Foster nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't have to snap at you like that. I mean he's been doing it all week and you haven't said anything to him"

"Maybe he's dealing with something that none of us know about."

Foster shook her head and smiled at her partner, "How do you always see the good in people like that."

Brett laughed as she got her jacket out of the passenger seat and closed the door, "It's one of my many skills."

Both girls giggled and made their way into the firehouse where Ritter was preparing his famous mini apple pies.

_Yes since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

_Anything could_

_After the war we said we'd fight together_

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_

_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need it's palette and we need it's color_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth_

Casey walked into his office and slammed the door.

'Why does she always have to get into my head like that?' Thought Casey as he sat at his desk and pushed aside his mountain of paperwork that Boden was waiting for.

"Hey, man you okay?" Asked Severide as he made his way into Casey's office.

Casey looked up and nodded at his friend, "I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been kinda short with everyone this week." Commented Severide as he skeptically looked at Casey who picked up his phone and threw it down on his desk.

"Gabby's here." Whispered Casey.

Severide whipped his head around and stared at Casey, "What do you mean Gabby's here?"

"She's been here for about a week now."

"Is that why you've been acting so weird all week?"

Casey slowly nodded, "Yeah, I've been going to visit her at her hotel all week."

"Why didn't you tell any of us she was back?"

"I don't know...we just finalized our divorce this week."

Severide looked at his friend and felt bad for him, "I'm sorry, man. That's hard."

"Yeah," Whispered Casey.

"What does Brett have to do with this?" Asked Severide.

Casey looked at Severide like he had three heads, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been very hard on Brett this week. It seems like every time we all go out on a call together you snap at her."

Casey sat there for a minute before he responded, "I ugh told Gabby that I think I'm starting to feel something for Brett."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it so well."

"Nope," said Casey as he looked up at his friend and shook his head.

"Well, what now?" Questioned Severide.

"I don't know…"

\- ALL RESPOND - VEHICLE COLLISION ON THIRTY-FOURTH MAIN - ALL RESPOND -

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_

_I'll give you everything you need, oh_

_I'll give you everything you need_

_But I don't think I need you_

"Herrmann, start hosing that second car down." Barked Casey as he and the rest of his crew got out of the firetruck and ran to the SUV with six people in it.

Casey assessed the SVU with his team before he radioed over to Brett, who was working on the woman who jumped out of her car before it went up in flames, "Brett, get over and look at this man trapped right now."

"Casey, I need to help Foster stabilize this woman I think we're gonna have to perform…"

Casey interrupted Brett over the radio, "Get over here now, Brett."

The call lasted about forty-five minutes before they had everything cleaned up and everyone transported to med. Foster could tell that Brett was fuming the whole time they were out.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you're ready to punch someone in the face."

Brett just nodded before she parked the ambulance into its spot, jumped out of her seat, and went in search of Casey.

"Casey, we need to talk." Called out Brett as she walked into his office and slammed the door.

Casey looked up and sighed before he pushed his chair back and stood up from his seat.

"Brett…"

"No, it's my turn to talk." Yelled Brett before she continued, "You have been so rude to me this week every time we go out on calls and I have no clue what I did to you."

"Brett…"

"No, I've given you chance after chance and you've still acted like a jerk to me all week."

Casey didn't even try to say her name this time he just walked over and pulled Brett into his arms before he dipped her and gave her the roughest, sexiest kiss she had ever received.

It seemed like an hour later before they broke apart. Right as Brett was going to say something the alarm went off calling them all out to a house fire.

"Hey, you good?" Asked Foster as Brett jumped into the passenger side of the ambulance.

Brett smiled before she responded, "Yeah, I'm good."

_Stripped to the waist_

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

_We held our breath_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86_

_That was the year_

_I knew the panic was over_

_Yes since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

* * *

**Okay, how was it?! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for your support. I really appreciate all of you. And again, I am so sorry you all had to wait so long. Thanks for reading! **

**Questions: **

**Who are you rooting for in the Superbowl this weekend? - Personally, I just watch the Superbowl for the commercials and the halftime show, lol. **

**What do you all think about the latest Chicago Fire episodes? - I have loved everything this season! I can't wait for more and more Brett and Casey! **

**Thanks again! **


	75. (72) You Ain't Woman Enough

Song**: **You Ain't Woman Enough by Loretta Lynn

***Thanks for the song suggestion left by one-chicago-obsessed. (I know you had a whole plot you wanted for this song, but I changed it just a little for me. Hope you like it!) **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, comments, and votes on the last chapter! It feels good to be back, I just hope I can get back into the full writing mode again. **

***Don't forget to check out my Brett and Casey Forum on Fanfiction! - I'm going to start posting my thoughts after every episode and I put a couple questions on there for anyone to answer. **

* * *

_You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know_

_That he don't love me anymore and I'll have to let him go_

_You say you're gonna take him oh but I don't think you can_

_'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_Women like you they're a dime a dozen you can buy 'em anywhere_

_For you to get to him I'd have to move over_

_And I'm gonna stand right here_

_It'll be over my dead body so get out while you can_

_'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man_

'Why does my head hurt so bad?' Thought Brett as she opened her eyes and felt the world tilt on its axis.

"Hey, you're alive." Called Casey as he walked into their bedroom holding a tray full of Advil, orange juice, and a plate of eggs.

Brett just threw her head back and groaned into the pillow, "Ouch!" Yelled Brett after she hit her hand on her bedside table.

Casey grimaced a little, "I bet that's pretty sore this morning."

"What do you mean?" Asked Brett before she held up her hand and gasped at how blue and bruised it was.

"What happened last night?!" Screamed Brett.

Casey laughed before he opened the Advil bottle and popped a few out for Brett.

"You don't remember?"

Brett shook her head as she finished her gulp of orange juice, "The only thing I remember is going out to eat with Stella and Emily and then going for drinks at Molly's."

Casey smiled and shook his head at his clearly hungover fiance, "Well, Kelly and I showed up at Molly's and had a couple of drinks with you all, and then...Gabby showed up."

"What!?" Asked Brett before she sat straight up in bed and rubbed her sore knuckles.

Casey nodded before he continued, "Yeah, she showed up and the two of you got into quite the match."

Brett stared at Casey like he was crazy, "Are you saying that I punched Gabby."

"Yep," Whispered Casey before he took a sip of his coffee.

"But why? I don't remember any of that." Said Brett as she rubbed her pounding head.

Casey let out a small laugh, "By the time Kelly and I got to Molly's the three of you were going shot for shot."

"Ughhhhh." Let out Brett as she felt her stomach lurch at the thought of a shot.

"How's your hand feel?" Asked Casey as he reached for Brett's injured hand.

"It's throbbing."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I'd say so. Foster said it didn't look like anything was broken so that's good."

"What made me punch her, though."

"Well, she asked me if I wanted to grab dinner with her this week, then you jumped off of your bar stool and ran over to her and screamed, "You ain't woman enough to take my man" if I remember correctly."

"No!" Cried Brett as she threw her hand over her eyes.

"Yeah." Laughed Casey before he was quickly interrupted by Brett wailing at him

"Casey, stop laughing! This is not funny!"

Casey continued to laugh, "Babe, it kinda is."

"Ugh, no it's not!"

Casey caught one of Brett's hand and pulled her into his lap, "Babe, I don't care what you do or how crazy you act. I still love you more than anything."

"Even after last night?" Whispered Brett as she stared into the eyes of the man she loves.

"Even after last night, " Giggled Casey as he leaned in and kissed Brett's soft plump lips.

"I love you," Cooed Brett as she closed her eyes and took in the man she loves more than life.

"I love you too."

_Sometimes a man start lookin' at things that he don't need_

_He took a second look at you but he's in love with me_

_Well I don't know where they leave you oh but I know where I'll stand_

_And you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_Women like you they're a dime a dozen you can buy 'em anywhere_

_For you to get to him I'd have to move over_

_And I'm gonna stand right here_

_It'll be over my dead body so get out while you can_

_'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man_

_No, you ain't woman enough to take my man_

* * *

**Thanks again, ****one-chicago-obsessed!**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! **

***Has anyone interested in or thought about Cover Contests? (These will only be on Wattpad.) **

**Thanks for reading! **


	76. (73) Someone You Loved

_**Song: Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi **_

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/reactions to the last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked it! Just a heads up, the next few might be kinda sad or not very happy ones for our couple; I'm trying to knock out as many song suggestions as I can. **

***Thank you, Celineherondale22 for suggesting this song! **

**PS: I LOVE my surprise emails I get with reviews from all of you! You are all amazing! **

* * *

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_

_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_

_I need somebody to heal_

_Somebody to know_

_Somebody to have_

_Somebody to hold_

_It's easy to say_

_But it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you're not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

Brett looked up from her drink and at the man in front of her who just asked her to dance, "Umm...I'm not really the dancing type."

The tall, dark handsome man in front of her grinned, "Listen, I promise I'm not a pro on Dancing With The Stars or anything, I just saw you sitting here alone and figured I'd ask the prettiest girl in the room to dance."

Brett laughed before she stood up from her chair and put her hand in the man's before her, "I'm surprised you even know what Dancing With The Stars is."

"My ex-girlfriend forced me to watch it with her every week."

"Ohhh, that explains it." Smiled Brett.

"You know I just realized that I asked you to dance before I asked your name."

Brett giggled, "Yeah, I was waiting for you to ask me. My name's Sylvie."

"Sylvie?"

"Yep, what about you?" Asked Brett as she saw Foster and Kidd gather at the table out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, my name's Christian."

Brett smiled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Christian."

"You too, Sylvie."

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_

_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_

_Now, I need somebody to know_

_Somebody to heal_

_Somebody to have_

_Just to know how it feels_

_It's easy to say but it's never the same_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

_Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you're not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

"Hey, man how do you feel about meeting up with the girls after we finish our beers?"

Casey looked up at Severide and shrugged, "Sure. Is it just Kidd and Foster?"

Severide noticeably cringed, "Actually, it seems that Brett decided to join them."

"Oh," Whispered Casey as he picked up his beer and gulped down the rest of the drink.

"Listen, man, I know things have been weird for the both of you since Gabby came back and kinda broke the two of you up, but you all gotta get past it."

Casey nodded, "I know. It's just hard because I really felt something for Sylvie."

Severide felt bad for his friend as he listened to him, "I know you did, man."

Both men sat there for a little while longer before they paid their tab and made their way to join the girls across town.

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_

_I fall into your arms_

_I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_

_For now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you're not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

"So, Sylvie tell me about yourself. What do you do?"

Brett smiled as she felt him pull her into him even more, "I'm actually a paramedic."

"Wow. Really? That's great!"

Brett nodded, "What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"That seems...fun." Giggled Brett.

"It can be, but it can also be extremely boring.

"I bet." Agreed Brett before she looked up at the door and saw the man she thought she was gonna spend the rest of her life with a few short months ago.

"Who's that?" Asked Christian as he saw Brett's eyes follow the two new men that just walked through the door.

"Umm...just someone I thought loved me."

Christain didn't respond to that he just pulled Brett in close and continued to sway with her on the dance floor.

Casey stared at them the whole night. His eyes didn't find anything else except for her. 'Maybe I still have a chance with her. Maybe she still loves me like I love her.' Thought Casey as he watched Brett walk over to where Kidd and Foster were and grab her coat and purse before she walked back over the man she spent the night with and left.

Maybe.

_But now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_

_And you're not here_

_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I let my guard down_

_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

* * *

**Thanks, everyone for reading! I appreciate all of you! **

***Thanks again, ****Celineherondale22 for the song suggestion! **

***Don't forget to check out my Forum on Fanfiction! I am so excited for tomorrow's episode! **


	77. (74) Blessings

**Happy Friday!**

***Thanks for this song suggestion left by my Guest on Fanfiction! (I hope this is the song you were talking about. You commented Blessed, but I was only able to find Blessings by FGL. If it's not it, please let me know and I will try to do another one for you.)**

***There is a question at the end and I REALLY NEED THE PEOPLE WHO ALWAYS READ THIS STORY TO ANSWER, PLEASE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Song: Blessings by Florida Georgia Line

First time I met you, knew I never could forget you, girl

You always saw the blue skies past the rain clouds in my eyes

There's music in your laughter from the floor up to the rafters

You're that happy-ever-after I've been after my whole life

Who knows where I'd be without you?

No, I just couldn't be without you

I'll just say, "Amen"

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled little Oliver Brett Casey as he made his way into his parents, Sylvie and Matt's, bedroom and began jumping up and down on the huge king-sized bed.

Casey groaned and pulled his wife closer into him so he could snuggle her neck.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday!"

Brett giggled before she pulled she pried her husband's arms off of her and sat up in the bed, "Good morning, Olly! Happy Birthday!"

Oliver smiled before he climbed over his father and into his mother's awaiting arms.

Casey rolled over and smiled at the two most important people in his life. 'How did I get this lucky?'

"Daddy, it's my birthday!"

Casey laughed before he pulled his son out of his wife's arms and gave him a big bear hug, "Happy Birthday, buddy. How old are you today?"

"I'm...four." Whispered Oliver as he looked over at his mom and smiled.

"Four? Are you sure?" Playfully asked Brett as she looked at her two favorite people.

Oliver let out a dramatic sigh and laugh, "Yes, mommy I'm sure."

Both Brett and Casey giggled at their cute boy.

"Hey, what do you say to some birthday pancakes before mommy and I get everything ready for your party later today?"

Oliver quickly looked at his parents and began shaking his head and yelling, "Yes! Yes!," before he jumped off of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Brett smiled, "Can you believe he's four today?"

Casey shook his head and pulled his amazing wife back into his arms, "No, it seems like just yesterday that you found out you were pregnant with him."

I can't count 'em on one hand

But honey, look there on your finger

I'd say I'm a lucky man

God made two lovers out of strangers

A little house on a little land

A little creek, a little Jeep

Same old moon everybody sees

It sure ain't hard to count your blessings

Brett sat on the bench in the locker room and could not believe what was in front of her. She was pregnant. Actually pregnant.

'How am I going to tell Casey? We've only been dating for a couple of months. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby? What if he doesn't want kids after everything he and Gabby went through? How am I going to do this by myself?'

Brett sat there just staring at the white stick in her hand. She didn't know what to do. How and when would she tell him

"Hey, there you are. Kidd and Foster are looking for you."

Brett immediately whipped her head around and gasped at who was in front of her.

Casey stared at the woman in front of him and instantly knew something was wrong, "Brett, are you okay?"

"Ummm...yeah I'm fine. It's just been a really long shift you know."

Casey didn't say anything he just watched as Brett stood in front of him and tried to hide her hands behind her back.

"Ummm...I should go see what Kidd and Foster want."

Brett tried to walk past Casey but just as she made it to the door, he threw his arm out and wrapped it around her waist.

"Brett, what's going on? You've been acting strange all day."

Brett didn't say anything she just took her hand, that seemed to hold their future, and placed it in front of him.

"Is that a…" Started Casey before Brett interrupted with a quick nod.

Yesterday we celebrated our first year together

And together still feels better than that first night we met

I never dreamed that you could be so perfectly created, girl

He made a perfect angel, and He made you just for me

Who knows where I'd be without you?

No, I just couldn't be without you

I'll just say, "Amen"

"Hey, you kinda blanked out there for a moment." Commented Casey as he made his way around the bed and to his wife.

Brett smiled, "I was actually just thinking about the day I found out I was pregnant with Olly."

Casey grinned as he leaned over and kissed his wife, "Yeah, that was a pretty awesome day."

"Mommy, Daddy hurry up!" Yelled an impatient Oliver Brett Casey.

Both laughed out loud at their little man.

"Come on. I bet the two of you are hungry."

Brett smiled up at her husband before she placed her hand on her very-pregnant stomach, "We are." No, I can't count 'em on both hands

_But honey, look here at this picture_

_I'd say we're a lucky fam_

_I'm thankful to be with you_

_A little house on a little land_

_A couple kids, two or three_

_Same old song that we'll always sing_

_It sure ain't hard to count your blessings_

_Oh yeah_

_Always take time to count your blessings_

_Oh_

* * *

***Thanks again to my guest for leaving a song suggestion!**

**Question (I REALLY NEED THE PEOPLE WHO ALWAYS READ THIS STORY TO ANSWER, PLEASE.):**

**Okay, I know I said in an earlier chapter that I was only going to continue with this story until I reached a hundred chapters and then continue with the same writing on another story named, Songs and Fire Two. But, what do you all think? Should I make another story to keep adding to, or should I just continue with all of my postings on here? Or should I use Songs and Fire Two only for part twos of my earlier prompts? See why I'm so confused, lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads!**


	78. (75) Lose You To Love Me

_**Song: **_Lose You To Love Me by Selena Gomez (I love this song!)

***Thanks to schuanzer-rule34 for leaving this song suggestion! I know you requested it a while ago and I am just now getting to it, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

_You promised the world and I fell for it_

_I put you first and you adored it_

_Set fires to my forest_

_And you let it burn_

_Sang off-key in my chorus_

_'Cause it wasn't yours_

_I saw the signs and I ignored it_

_Rose-colored glasses all distorted_

_Set fire to my purpose_

_And I let it burn_

_You got off on the hurtin'_

_When it wasn't yours, yeah_

Brett sat on the church pew and smiled through the pain. Everyone she knew or had known her whole life just kept walking by her and giving her sad, sympathetic smiles.

'Hopefully, this will end soon. Right? I don't even know why I came. I mean I'm not in love with the man anymore, so why am I here watching him marry the love of his life.' Thought Brett as she nervously started fiddling with her new diamond bracelet.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Asked Stella as she came and sat by Brett on the church pew.

Brett sighed before she looked at her friend and practically fell apart, "I'm...okay."

Stella looked at her friend and raised her eyebrows, "Really? Because you look like you're ready to tear the cake up yourself."

Brett let out a small giggle, "That would be quite the scene wouldn't it?"

"Oh, you bet."

_We'd always go into it blindly_

_I needed to lose you to find me_

_This dance, it was killing me softly_

_I needed to hate you to love me, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, yeah_

_I needed to lose you to love me, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, yeah_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

'Wow, she looks gorgeous.' Thought Brett as she watched the Ally, the bride, walk down the aisle and to her groom.

'I'm happy for him I really am. I mean, do I wish it was me walking down the aisle...eh not really. I've had my chance and it didn't work out. Now I need to move on, I mean I have moved on. I really have. I've never been this happy before. I know the day I got the invitation in the mail it hurt, but now the only thing I feel for the man in front of me that I used to love is joy and happiness. I wish them both nothing but the best.'

Brett's silent thoughts were noticeably interrupted by the priest who joyfully announced the two in front of him as man and wife.

"Hey, babe sorry we're late. Severide and I got a flat tire on the way."

Brett looked over at her amazing boyfriend and smiled, "It's okay. Stella and Emily were more than happy to keep me company."

Casey pulled Brett in for a kiss and smiled when his eyes caught the sparkle of the diamond bracelet on her left wrist that he had given her for their one year anniversary.

"I love you." Whispered Casey against Brett's lips.

Brett looked up at the man she loves and smiled, "I love you too."

She watched as Kyle and his new wife, Ally, walked down the aisle smiling at each other. She was eternally grateful for Kyle because had she never got together with him and broke up she would never have been able to find herself and the man she loved who was standing right in front of her.

_You promised the world and I fell for it_

_I put you first and you adored it_

_Set fires to my forest_

_And you let it burn_

_Sang off-key in my chorus_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, yeah_

_I needed to hate you to love me, yeah_

_And now the chapter is closed and done_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, love, yeah_

_To love, yeah_

_I needed to lose you to love me_

_And now it's goodbye, it's goodbye for us_

* * *

**Thanks again, schuanzer-rule34! Thanks to everyone who reads!**


	79. (76) I Will Always Love You

_**Happy Valentine's Day! **_

_**Song: I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston **_

_***Just a heads up for those that read my other Brett and Casey story 'Love and Life' we were finally able to update it today! **_

_***Thanks to my writing buddy, **_**one-chicago-obsessed, for suggesting this song! I thought it was perfect for V-Day! **

* * *

_If I should stay, I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You, my darling you, hm_

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So, goodbye_

_Please, don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

Brett smiled as she watched Casey and Severide walk by the ambulance and out the door to go have a cigar.

"Hey, Brett do you know where the extra backboard is? I can't find it."

Brett didn't hear a word Foster said she just continued to watch Casey and Severide wander off outside.

"Earth to Brett." Sing-songed Foster.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Asked Brett as she physically shook her head and turned to look at Foster.

"What is up with you, girl? You've been caught daydreaming all week."

Brett looked at her friend and smiled, "What are you talking about? I've been perfectly fine all week long."

Foster gave her friend a very goofy and uncertain look, "Okay, whatever you say."

Brett was about to reply but before she did the alarm bell went off.

AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE UNCONSCIOUS MALE NOT RESPONDING TO CPD - FORTH BLUE DRIVE - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE

Both Brett and Foster jumped into action and within seconds they were both in the ambulance and ready to go.

Casey watched as Brett laughed with Foster then packed up their supplies and hopped into the passenger side of the ambulance.

He knew she still didn't want to tell anyone that they had been dating for a couple of months now, but he could barely contain it each time he looked at her. She was beautiful, smart, and one of a kind. How he got this lucky he still didn't know.

"Hey, man where'd you go?" Asked Severide as he got his beanie out of his pocket and put it on his head.

"Ugh, nowhere. Just thinking."

Severide looked at his friend and smiled, "You've been doing a lot of thinking every time you look at Brett this past week."

"Whatever, man." Laughed Casey as he and Severide finished their cigars.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you, you_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish to you joy and happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

Brett looked at herself in the ambulance's rearview mirror and her first thought was, 'How am I going to hide this from Casey?'

"Hey, Brett you sure you don't want me to run you by med? I'm sure they can have you in and out.

Brett looked at her black eye in the mirror and silently swore under breath, "No, Foster it's fine. I just need to ice it when we get back."

"You sure?" Asked Foster as she tried not to grimace at her partner's now black and purple face.

"Yeah, let's just get back to the firehouse."

Foster nodded before she started the ambulance, "Okay."

Brett still couldn't believe what happened. I guess she should say what happened so fast. I mean one minute she was looking at the guys cut on his head then the next she was thrown to the ground in one hit. Both Brett and Foster were exceptionally grateful that CPD was already on the scene when they arrived. Lord only knows what would have happened had it just been Brett and Foster.

"Hey, Foster can you do me a favor?"

Foster looked over at her friend and immediately nodded, "Of course. Name it."

"Can you maybe not tell anyone at the firehouse what happened? I just don't want everyone to make a big deal out of it. You know."

"Sure. But how in the world are you going to hide your face for the rest of shift we still have a whole twelve hours before we're off."

Brett thought about it before she answered, "Well, when we get back the first thing I will do is ice it, then I'll have to tell Boden and after that, I'll just spend as long as I can in my bunk trying to get the swelling to go down."

"Okay.." Whispered Foster as she started backing into their spot back at the firehouse.

"Chief, you gotta second?" Asked Brett as she gently knocked on Boden's door and started to make her way in.

"Sure, Brett come on in." Called Boden without even looking up from his computer, "If you're here to tell me about the black eye you're sporting I already know."

Brett's eyes widened before she whispered, "Ohh."

"Don't worry Platt already called me and filled me in." Said Boden as he finally lifted his eyes to meet Brett's.

"Okay, then. Thank you, Chief."

"Make sure you ice it." Yelled Boden as Brett was stepping out of his office.

\- ALL RESPOND - GAS EXPLOSION - NICHOLAS DRIVE - ALL RESPOND

Brett sighed as she made her way back to the garage. She didn't notice Casey who she passed in the hallway. He also made his way to the garage, but not before wondering why Brett was coming out of Boden's office and why she kept her head down as she walked past him.

By the time everyone got to the scene the building had already exploded and thankfully no one was inside when it did.

"Brett, I got another one for…" Casey didn't finish what he was saying he just stood there shocked at what he saw in front of him

Brett turned around and gasped at seeing Casey in front of her inspecting her from head to toe.

Foster saw what was happening and quickly stepped in by taking the man Casey was holding and helping him walk over to the gurney, "Hey, Brett can you help me look this one over?"

Brett didn't say anything she just turned to Foster and resumed her job before they decided to load the man up and take him to med.

She didn't know what to expect when they got back to the firehouse.

"You ready to do this?" Questioned Foster as they pulled back into the firehouse for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Nope." Whispered Brett before she unhooked her seatbelt and jumped out of the ambulance.

Casey was standing by the Squad's firetruck when they pulled up. Foster, on the other hand, made her self disappear quite quickly once she got out of the ambulance.

"How did that happen?" Asked Casey when Brett came to stand in front of him

Brett looked up at him and sighed, "On a call today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Well, finding out on a call wasn't much better."

"Tell me about it." Laughed Brett before she winced at the throbbing pain she was starting to feel from her eye.

"Here," Said Casey before he handed her a frozen bag of peas.

"Thank you." Said Brett before she took a breath, "Casey, I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

Casey didn't say anything for a moment. He just continued to stare at the woman in front of him, "Brett, I love you."

Brett gasped before she dropped the bag of peas in shock, "You what?"

"I love you."

"I...love you too." Whispered Brett before she stepped closer to the man in front of her and pulled him in for a slow, romantic kiss that you usually only see in movies.

"Promise me you won't hide anything from me again."

"I promise." Smiled Brett before she picked up her bag of peas and walked with the man she loves to go tell everyone that she loves him.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you_

_You, darling, I love you_

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you_

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, again! Thanks for reading! - Don't forget to tell me what you thought! I hope you all have/had a great day! **


	80. (77) Still Falling For You

**Song: **Still Falling For You by Ellie Goulding

***Thanks to my guest for leaving this suggestion on Fanfiction! **

* * *

_Fire and ice_

_This love is like fire and ice_

_This love is like rain and blue skies_

_This love is like sun on the rise_

_This love got me rolling the dice_

_Don't let me lose_

_Still falling for you_

_Still falling for you_

"Babe, did you pack the other blankets?" Asked Brett as she went to stand next to Casey in their townhouse's kitchen.

"Yep, they're already in the truck, even though Severide said we didn't need to bring anything except our overnight bags."

Brett let out a small laugh, "You know I always like to be prepared."

Casey walked over and wrapped his arms around Brett, "That's one thing I love about you."

Brett smiled before she leaned up on her tippy toes and kiss his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but we should probably go before Kidd has our heads for arriving too late."

"You're right, let's go." Laughed Brett as she grabbed her coat and purse and Casey turned the lights off and locked the door behind them.

"I can't believe Kelly decided to sell Benny's old cabin." Commented Brett as she sat in the passenger side of Casey's truck and watched other cars as they passed by.

"Yeah, I think he and Kidd finally decided to start looking for a house to buy."

Brett nodded, "Yeah, Stella told me the other day that they found one not too far away from us that they really liked."

Casey nodded, "You know, this weekend might be a good time for us to tell Kelly and Stella our news."

"I was thinking about that. Maybe we should do it after dinner tonight."

Casey grabbed Brett's hand and pulled it to his lips, "That sounds like a perfect plan to me."

It wasn't too long after that, that they were meeting Kidd and Severide at Benny's old cabin so they could start their couples weekend getaway.

_And just like that_

_You are all for me_

_I'm in_

_And just like that_

_All I breathe_

_All I feel_

_You are all for me_

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

_I'm still falling for you_

"Finally, you're both here." Yelled Kidd as she saw Casey and Brett pull up outside of the cabin.

Kelly shook his head and came to stand next to Kidd, "Stella, we've only been here alone for twenty minutes."

Everyone laughed except Kidd, "Yeah, well twenty minutes too long If I don't have signal and wifi."

Kelly shook his head, "Hey, you two didn't happen to bring any extra blankets, did you? I forgot we brought them all home last time to be washed."

Casey looked over at his wife and smirked, "I think we've got that taken care for ya."

"What, I like to be prepared." Gasped Brett as everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, Mrs. Prepared how is my little baby niece or nephew doing today?" Question Kidd as she walked over and put her hand on Brett's tiny pregnant belly.

Brett smiled at her friend's antics, "They're doing well actually, and now that I'm past my morning sickness is over I feel a hundred times better."

"Well, that's even better. What do you say to helping me fix dinner while the mountain men here chop us some more firewood?"

Brett giggled, "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it."

Both girls had dinner ready in just under an hour.

"Hey, guys we actually wanted to ask you something." Said Brett as she set her fork down and looked at her husband.

"Okay," Whispered Kidd.

"We were wondering if you all would be our baby's godparents."

Kidd and Severider quickly looked at each other before they jumped up and pulled their two best friends into their arms, "We would love to!" Cried Stella as she and Brett hugged and the men shook hands and gave a hug to each other as well.

"Are you happy?" Asked Brett as she and Casey lay on the couch that night after dinner and a couple of rounds of UNO with Kidd and Severide.

Casey looked at Brett like she was crazy, "Yeah, why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. It just feels like everything has happened so fast over the past year. I mean what if you up and decide that you're not in love with me anymore?"

"Babe, I could never do that...I'm still falling for you."

"Still?" Asked Brett with teary eyes as her pregnancy hormones started to get to her.

"Yeah, still. And I will always be falling in love with you until the day I die."

"I love you." Smiled Brett.

"I love you too." Replied Casey before he kissed her lips and they both fell asleep holding each other.

I guess you never quit falling in love with the person you're meant to be with.

_And just like that_

_All I feel is you_

_All I feel is you_

_You are all for me_

_I'm still falling_

_And just like that_

_You are all for me_

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_

_I'm still falling for you_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

***Don't forget to check my Brett and Casey Forum; I update it every Thursday after I watch the latest episode that aired the night before. **

***Thanks again to my guest for this suggestion! I hope you liked it! **

**Question (Because I haven't done one in a while and I miss reading your all's responses.): What is your favorite fanfic that you've ever read? (It doesn't have to be a Chicago story.) - My first is a Hawaii Five-0 fanfic named 'To Have and to Hold' by Sidalee; and my second which is tied with my first is a Vampire Diaries story named, 'The Solution' by starzee. What's yours? **

**Thanks to all who respond! **


	81. (78) Stars

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you're all well! Sorry it's taken me a week to update, but this may be the new normal for this story. I haven't decided yet. But in other news, make sure you check out my other two ongoing stories, Brett & Casey: Love and Life and Hailey & Jay: Love Happens. They were updated today! **

* * *

**Song: Stars by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals **

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_

_And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side._

_I followed your ashes into outer space_

_I can't look out the window_

_I can't look at this place_

_I can't look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars_

_Up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all_

_I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I can't look at the stars_

Brett nodded her head and tried to listen as Boden went through the list of morning announcements. She was so tired she knew her lips would be glued to the large coffee mug in front of her for the rest of the day.

"Hey, are you still trying to recover from last night?" Whisper asked Foster as she nudged Brett's side and made her wince.

Brett looked at her friend and only slightly nodded her head, "Yeah, you really wore me out last night. Remind me not to go out with Kevin ever again."

Foster smiled and immediately straightened up when she saw Boden's eyes land on them as he continued with his morning announcements.

Everyone in the room seemed to be pretty interested in what Chief Boden was saying, well except for a certain fire captain who couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful blonde paramedic across the room.

_All those times we looked up at the sky_

_Looking out so far_

_We felt like we could fly._

_And now I'm all alone in the dark of night_

_The moon is shining_

_But I can't see the light_

_And I can't look at the_

_Stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars_

_Up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all_

'It's been three weeks and she's still barely looking at me. Three weeks. The only time she'll talk to me is when she absolutely has to. Three weeks and I don't know how I'm still standing. Is it possible to miss someone you never really got the chance to love?'

Casey was so caught up in staring at Brett and thinking to himself that he didn't know the meeting was over until Severide came over and patted him on the back.

"Hey man, did you finish those 05 forms Boden gave us last shift?"

Casey shook his head and watched Brett walk out of the room with Foster and Kidd before he turned to Severide, "Umm...I think so."

"Man, when are you going to just man up and go talk to her?"

"I've tried but she won't even look at me. And every time I go and try to talk to her she flees or only talks about work."

Severide nodded at he saw his suffering friend in front of him, "Well, why don't you try showing her you're sorry instead of just telling her."

Casey nodded and grabbed his coffee mug.

"I mean I know Gabby showing up and attacking you with her lips right as Brett walked through the loft door ready for your date was hard on her, so why don't you show her that you are completely over Gabby."

Casey finished his conversation with Severide before he walked to his office and started planning a romantic gesture that he knew Brett couldn't ignore.

"Ughh, partner how is it eleven p.m.?" Asked Foster as both she and Brett practically crawled out of the ambulance.

Brett laughed at Foster's overdramatic antics, "Yeah, that last call was pretty rough."

Both girls were making their way into the kitchen before they were interrupted by Casey's loud voice yelling for Brett.

"Brett, I need to speak with you for a second."

Brett froze before she walked over to stand in front of Casey. "Yes, Captain she whispered as she forced herself to look him in the eyes."

"Boden needs us to run an errand for him"

"Right now?" Asked a shocked Brett.

"Yep, he said we could leave right now and drive his truck as long as we took out radios."

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy before she looked at Foster who shrugged her shoulder and she whispered, "Okay."

Casey sighed with relief when he saw Brett grab her radio and walk with his out to Boden's buggy.

"How was your and Foster's last call?" Asked Casey as he pulled on to the road and turned the heat up.

"Fine." Said Brett as she sat in the passenger seat and stared ahead.

Casey sighed and continued to drive them to their secret location as they sat in complete silence.

"Where are we?" Asked Brett as Casey stopped the vehicle on some quiet dirt road.

"Well, we have our issues right now and you're refusing to let me explain myself…"

"Casey.." Tried to interrupt Brett before Casey raised up his hand.

"But since you won't talk to me, I thought I would show you how sorry I am. Come on." Said Casey as he got out of the car and walked to the front of it.

Brett reluctantly unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, "Boden never needed us to do anything for him, did he?"

Casey smiled and shook his head before he pointed up to the beautiful night sky full of sparkling stars, "No he didn't, but I figured it was the only way I could get you to talk to me. And I also remember you telling me when you came to Chicago how much you missed an empty sky full of stars."

Brett looked up and gasped. The stars were beautiful. They filled the sky to the brim and sparkled to their full capabilities.

"Wow, they are gorgeous."

"No, you're gorgeous. Brett, you are my star. You're my everything. I have been waiting to tell you this since that day you walked in and saw Gabby kissing me."

Brett didn't speak, she just looked at Casey in front of her as he continued speaking for the both of them.

"Brett, please give me another chance, please. These last three weeks have been absolutely hell for me."

"Casey, I'm sorry. I just thought...I was your second best."

"You are never my second best, please don't ever say that." Begged Casey as he walked over to Brett and put his arm around her waist which made her wince in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Quickly asked Casey as he stepped back and looked her over from head to toe.

Brett let out a small laugh, "No. No. I just worked out with Foster's trainer last night, and I'm very sore."

Casey nodded.

"Casey, thank you for bringing me here. I'm sorry I've cut you out for the last three weeks."

Casey grinned feeling immediately relieved that his or should he say Severide's plan worked out, "Just promise you won't do it again."

"I promise." Smiled Brett.

Both smiled at each other before they returned their eyes to the sky above them and thought about how they wanted to get their relationship back on track and make it work.

_I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I can't look at the stars_

_Stars_

_Stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars_

_Up on heaven's boulevard_

_And if I know you at all_

_I know you've gone too far_

_So I can't look at the stars_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am so grateful for my devoted fans! **

***If you haven't answered my question on the previous chapter, please do. I'm always looking for new stories to read, lol.**


	82. Happy Announcement!

**Hi, everyone! Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. But, Songs and Fire 2 was uploaded today! So please make sure you check that out if you're interested in part twos/continuations of my original songs. **

***Remember, I will continue to post on here also. **

**Thanks to everyone who continue to read, vote, review, song suggest and so much more. I am so thankful for all of you! **

**See you soon! :) **


	83. (79) Warrior

**Song**: Warrior by Demi Lovato

***Thank you, ****Celineherondale22 for suggesting this song! I know you suggested it forever ago and I am just now getting to it, but thanks so much for the suggestion! Also, I hope you like it, lol, I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind for this song; it just kinda popped in my head and I ran with it. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: There is mention of an alcohol addiction. If that is hard for anyone to read, please don't. **

**Thank you all! **

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

Brett sat in the rehab center and visibly coiled up at watching everyone walk by her and give her their sympathetic smiles and tenderhearted looks. She would honestly say that this was one of the coldest, most uncomfortable places she had ever been. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there and kept twisting her watch on her wrist.

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

"Hey, Brett you okay? You just seem kinda off today." Whispered Casey as he came to sit by in the kitchen.

Brett continued to stare at her food in front of her until Casey gave her shoulder a light pat, "I'm sorry did you say something to me."

Casey immediately felt worried at seeing Brett act like this, "Umm...yeah, I asked if you were okay. You just seem to be acting off today."

Brett slightly smiled but continued to keep the sad look that she had been sporting since she walked in the firehouse on her face, "I'm okay, I've just...got a lot to do after shift."

Casey felt concerned for Brett. She had definitely not been acting herself and today was no different. Casey knew something was wrong. Brett had been so reserved, she barely spoke to him anymore. Heck, it seemed she barely spoke to anyone anymore since Julie came into her life.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

"Hey Foster, do you think Brett's been acting weird here lately?" Questioned Casey as he came and sat by Foster and Kidd

Both girls quickly looked around the room to make sure Brett wasn't in earshot, "Yeah, she's been very quiet and reserved since her dinner with Julie last week."

"Julie?" Asked Casey with raised eyebrows.

Foster nodded before she shared a concerned look with both Kidd and Casey.

Everyone knew something was off with Brett; they just didn't know what it was.

"Hey, Brett are you gonna meet all of us all Molly's tonight? Herrmann promised we could add those fruity cocktails you like so much to the drink specials for tonight."

Brett looked up at Kidd and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I promised Julie I would help her with the baby's nursery tonight."

Kidd walked closer to Brett and put her hand on Brett's shoulder, "Sylvie, are you sure you're okay? We're all kinda worried about you."

Brett smiled at her friend and pulled her in for a small hug, "I'm gonna be okay. I just gotta get through some things this weekend, and it will all be okay."

Kidd looked at her friend and squinted her eyes at her not really understanding what she was saying.

Brett gave her friend another quick hug before she got her bag and left.

_'Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

Casey had just finished his second beer at Molly's with Severide when he felt his phone start to buzz in his jean pocket.

"Hello," He answered without even looking at the caller id.

"Ummm...Matt, it's me Sylvie. I'm sorry are you busy, I probably shouldn't have called."

Casey quickly sat down his beer and shook his head, "No, no Brett it's fine. Are you okay?"

"Ummm..no...actually. Could you come where I am? I just really feel like I need a friend right now."

"Of course. Where are you? I'm leaving Molly's right now."

Brett hesitated before she answered, "I'm at the St. Paul Rehab Center."

Casey felt his breath leave his body before he stood up from his seat and threw a couple of bills down, "I'm on my way."

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

Brett sat in the rehab center and visibly coiled up at watching everyone walk by her and give her their sympathetic smiles and tenderhearted looks. She would honestly say that this was one of the coldest, most uncomfortable places she had ever been. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there and kept twisting her watch on her wrist.

"Brett!" Called Casey as he ran through the door and spotted her in the waiting room.

Brett looked up and smiled, her first genuine smile in a week, at seeing him. She leaped up from her seat and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you so much for coming. I just didn't know who else to call."

Casey shook his head and took a seat beside her, "You don't have to thank me. But why are you here? Do you...need help?" Casey asked cautiously as he looked around and saw all of the signs for opioid and alcohol addiction.

Brett took his hand in hers and whispered, "No, it's not me, it's Julie."

"Julie?" Asked Casey, feeling kinda relieved but saddened that Brett had to deal with this.

"Yeah," Whispered Brett before she leaned back in her chair and continued, "I went over to have dinner with her last week and when I got there she had been drinking since about lunchtime."

"Brett, she's pregnant."

Brett nodded and stared down at her hands, "Yeah, I've been staying with her this past week to try and keep an eye on her, but today when I got home from shift she had finished a bottle of vodka."

"What about the baby?" Questioned Casey before he took his jacket off and draped it over a shivering Brett.

"Doctors say that the baby should be okay, I mean they don't really know until she's born, but Casey they could take her away from Julie because of this."

Casey sighed as he felt Brett's pain and worry she had been holding in, "Well, if she's getting help now then maybe it won't have to come to that."

Brett nodded before she wrapped Casey's jacket tighter around herself, "Thank you for being here. You were the only person I really wanted to be here with me."

Casey smirked before he grabbed her hand and held it tight, "Anytime."

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh yeah yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

* * *

**Thank you again, ****Celineherondale22! I hope you liked it! **

***One quick note on this virus, that shall not be named. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am praying and hoping for the best for everyone! I know it's going to be hard, but I also know that we'll all get through it. I'm in the U.S. (Kentucky to be specific.), and I know I have a lot of readers from different countries, just know that I'm praying for you all, and I'm going to do my best to speed up my uploading. Hopefully, this will bring joy to some of you that are forced to stay home. Stay safe, keep healthy, and see you next time! **


	84. (80) Bullet In A Bonfire

**Song**: Bullet In A Bonfire by Brantley Gilbert

***Thanks to my writing partner, ****one-chicago-obsessed, for suggesting I do this song. Sorry it's taken me so long. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_I know the stories behind the bruises_

_When I've been the shoulder_

_You've been the reason for her tears_

_And her tellin' you it's over's useless_

_You keep callin' her phone, drivin' by when I'm not here_

_She's beggin' me not to lose my temper_

_Lord, I've tried, but my patience is runnin' thin_

_The best thing you can do is forget her_

_'Cause so help me God, if you ever touch that girl again_

Brett sighed as she sipped her Rosé and continued to watch the door to see every person that made their way in and out of Molly's.

"Hey, Brett you got a date or something? You've been staring at that door from the second you sat down.

Brett quickly looked up at Herrmann and shook her head, "Ughh, no. Just interested to see who's coming out tonight."

Herrmann nodded and returned to his work of drying glasses.

_You cross that line, boy and there ain't no comin' back_

_I'm a crazy train, son, and you caught up in the tracks_

_You've got me growlin' like a pit bull, brother_

_I'm about to lock my jaws_

_I'm a time bomb tickin' a real live wire_

_Boy a shot in the dark, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

_I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

"Hey, there you are!" Yelled Foster as she spotted Brett at the bar and ran over to her.

Brett looked up and laughed at her obviously drunk friend, "I thought you were going to that new club you've been talking about all week."

Foster shook her head and started sipping the glass of water Herrmann filled as soon as he saw Foster walk through the door, "We did! It was soooooo much fun. I wanted to come and see you, though."

"Well, that was nice of you." Smiled Brett before Herrmann came over and slid Foster a cup of black coffee.

"Oooohhh, I brought you a friend." Suddenly shouted Foster as she spun around in her seat and pointed to the guy at the other end of the bar getting served by Kidd.

"A friend?"

Foster nodded, "Yeah, he's the guy I was telling you about yesterday on shift. Remember? Mark. He was at the club tonight, and I was telling him about you, so he said he wanted to come and meet you in person."

Brett smiled as Mark waved at her across the bar.

"Come on, give him a chance. He's a really nice guy."

Brett sighed and set her drink down by Foster's half-empty coffee cup, "Fine, as long as you promise to finish your coffee and order another one after that."

Foster nodded and gave a fake salute before she threw her hand up and waved Ryan over.

_You cross that line, boy and there ain't no comin' back_

_I'm a crazy train, son, and you caught up in the tracks_

_You've got me growlin' like a pit bull, brother_

_I'm about to lock my jaws_

_I'm a time bomb tickin' a real live wire_

_Boy a shot in the dark, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

_Yeah, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

"So Sivie, tell me about yourself." Slurred Mark.

Brett gulped what was left of her drink, "Ughhh, it's Sylvie actually."

"Sylvie?"

"Yep," Nodded Brett.

"Wow, that's a really pretty name."

"Thanks," Whispered Brett as she heard the door to Molly's ring, but just as she was about to turn around to see who walked in or out, she felt Mark grab her hand under the table.

"Hey, what do you say to getting out of here and going to my place for the night."

Brett quickly shook her head and excused herself so she could rush to the bathroom and try to make an escape plan.

Molly's had gotten so crowded that she wasn't sure she could rope anyone in to try and help her escape the drunk man sure that he was going to take her home and have his way with her all night.

Brett stood in the bathroom for about ten minutes before she washed her hand and stepped out into the hallway. Brett was so focused on executing her plan, that she didn't notice the dark shadowed figure waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

Brett screamed when the figure grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I've been standing here waiting for you to invite me into that small bathroom."

Brett looked up at Mark and felt her heart practically drop. The music Kidd picked for the night was playing so loud that no one would hear if she screamed again.

"Ughh, Mark why don't we go back to the table and have another drink?"

Mark shook his head before he tried to pull Brett back into the bathroom, "No, I think we should spend a little time in here alone. Don't you?"

Brett tried with all her might to pull away from him but he was huge. Easily three times her size with a football player stature.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Asked the very gallant Matthew Casey as he made his way into the hallway and came to stand next to Brett.

Brett looked up and sighed with relief as she spotted her hero she had been waiting to see all night.

"None of your business, man. The lady and I were just about to make our way into the bathroom for some alone time."

Brett winced as she felt Mark grip her small wrist tighter.

"You need to let her go. I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you."

Mark swung Brett's wrist in the air before he pushed her back and walked up to get in Casey's face, "Hey, man what's your problem?"

Casey looked at the pathetic excuse of a man in front of him before he threw his fist back and swung at him, knocking Mark down on the ground.

Brett gasped at what happened in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Whispered Casey as he walked over to Brett and cradled her in his arms.

Brett nodded as she felt warmth immediately flood around her.

"Come on let's get out of here. Herrmann will have someone deal with him." Said Casey as he gestured to the passed out Mark on the floor.

Brett nodded and grabbed Casey's hand as he led her back to the bar and spent the rest of the night with her.

Matthew Casey was and would forever be her hero.

_You cross that line, boy and there ain't no comin' back_

_I'm a crazy train, son, and you caught up in the tracks_

_You've got me growlin' like a pit bull, brother_

_I'm about to lock my jaws_

_I'm a time bomb tickin' a real live wire_

_Boy a shot in the dark, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

_Yeah, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

_Yeah, I'm a bullet in a bonfire_

_And you think it's over_

* * *

**Thanks again, one-chicago-obsessed! And thanks to everyone who is still reading what I post on this story! **


	85. (81) Watch You Sleep

**Song**: Watch You Sleep by Girl in Red

**Happy Easter! **

***Thanks to my fan, ****elizzoff****, for suggesting this song on Wattpad! Also, ****elizzoff****, thank you for always commenting and voting! Enjoy! **

***Quick Announcement - I posted a new Brett and Casey story today! It's a remake/updated version of one of my first stories I posted, Brett & Casey: Recovering. Warning: It will include rape, if that is hard for anyone to read, please don't. **

***Sorry, this is kind of a shorty. Lol. The next one I do will be a little longer. **

* * *

_The mornin' sun_

_Shines on your skin_

_'Cause your white curtains_

_They are, paper thin_

_Windows open_

_I can feel the breeze_

_But we're safe here_

_Under the sheets_

Brett slowly opened her eyes from her beautiful night of sleep and immediately smiled at what she saw. Right there beside her in their fluffy, white king-sized bed was her one and only husband, Matthew Casey. It's hard to believe that they have been married for six months. And, while it was six months of complete bliss, it also had its ups and downs.

Brett smiled as she watched her husband wrinkle his nose while he slept. She honestly thought that he was the sexiest man to ever walk the planet. I mean...maybe except for Channing Tatum. Brett laughed as she thought about one of their first dates where she made him watch Dear John with her. To say he was uninterested would be an understatement. The man was snoring. Although, Brett did give him some slack since he had been at a building site all day.

She turned and laid her head on his shoulder. He always smelt so good in the mornings. There was something about the charcoal and woodsy smell he had that just turned her on. Maybe it was just because they were newlyweds. No, it was because she was in love with him. I mean everything about him. Even the way he drove them to work in the morning for shift, Brett thought that was the loveliest thing in the world.

She was about to roll over and go back to sleep but before she did she heard the cry on the baby monitor of their sweet three-month-old baby boy, Watson. He was honestly the most precious, amazing thing that had ever happened to either of them. Did Brett wish that on her wedding day her stomach didn't reach out and touch her husband, yes. But she wouldn't trade anything in the world for her sweet baby boy who would look up at her with her husband's eyes.

"I'll get him. " Groaned Casey as he brought his hand up to rub his eyes and hop out of Bed before Brett could even mutter a word.

That's another thing Brett loved about Casey. The way he acted around Watson. The man was a born father. From the second Watson was placed in his arms, he knew what he was doing. Sometimes Brett found that she had to ask him questions.

"Here she is, buddy." Cooed Casey as he came and gently put Watson in Brett's arms so she could breastfeed him before he hopped back into bed and snuggled up next to the two of them

"Hi, baby boy." Smiled Brett before she kissed her baby's head and positioned him in her arms so she could feed him.

As Brett laid there holding Watson she thought about the day she told Matt she was pregnant.

"You're sure it's real, right?" Asked Casey for what seemed like the hundredth time that minute.

"Yes, the doctor was able to do an early scan and everything." Smiled Brett before she walked over to her purse and pulled out the baby pictures marked 'Baby Casey.'

Casey sat back on the couch and cradled the pictures in his hands, "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Brett nodded with tears in her eyes, "You already are."

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there?" Asked Casey as he gently patted Watson's head.

Brett looked over at her husband and smiled, "Just thinking about you."

Casey smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Like the scar on your spine_

_You fell off our roof_

_When you were nine_

_You've lived a life_

_Before me_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_I'll watch you sleep_

_And listen to you breathe_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_I'll watch you sleep_

_I'll watch you sleep_

* * *

***Thanks again, ****elizzoff****! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Happy Easter, again! Don't forget to check out my new story, if you can! Stay safe, everyone!**


	86. (82) You Save Me

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I hope you are all safe and healthy! I know it's been forever since I last updated this story; I kinda put it on the back burner while I started and finished other stories. I hope you guys all enjoy the updates you get this week! **

**Song: ****You Save Me by Kenny Chesney**

***Thanks to LauraGipple on Wattpad for suggesting this song! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for always commenting on my work! **

***FYI - There will be an update every day (Monday-Friday; June 8-12) this week on this story and Songs & Fire 2! I figured I owed you all! Lol! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me_

Sylvie smiled as she watched Matt, Kelly, and Stella all make their way into the firehouse. It was Sylvie's first shift in a while after taking a short leave to be with her parents in Fowlerton so she was pretty excited to see everyone. Especially Matt. But, I mean who wouldn't be excited to see him. The last time they saw each other was at Molly's right before closing. He was waiting outside with her for her Uber and she swore he looked like he was going to kiss her right before the Uber pulled in front of them and ruined his chance.

They hadn't really spoken since that night. I mean she left the next morning and hasn't been back since, so there hasn't really been a chance for them to have a conversation. I mean she couldn't call him while she was away; he was busy. Right?

Sylvie was interrupted from her daydreaming by Foster who ran up to her, grabbed her elbow, and tried to pull her to the ambulance.

"Brett, come on! We just got called out; the alarm for ambo just went off!"

Sylvie quickly shook her head and got back into work mode. How had she missed the alarm going off? Was she stalking Matt Casey that bad that even a blaring firehouse alarm didn't faze her anymore?

_It's hard lovin' a man, that's got a Gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it; I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say, to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me, like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

The call was a quick one for Brett and Foster. Luckily, they weren't really needed; they were just called in as backup for another ambo.

Sylvie smiled when they got back to the house and she saw that everyone was still there and hadn't been called out.

"Hey, maybe we should go for a shake run later today?" Commented Foster as they made their way into the kitchen.

Sylvie looked at her friend and enthusiastically nodded her head, "Yeah, that would be nice. I haven't had a Mikey's Chocolate Blueberry shake in forever."

"It's a date then!" Called Foster as she skipped through the kitchen.

Sylvie was so focused on watching her friend and laughing at her as she tried to get Capp to skip with her, that she didn't notice when she ran right into a certain fire captain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She whispered slightly embarrassed as she looked up and caught his eyes.

Matt shook his head and bent down to pick up his scattered papers on the floor, "Don't worry about it. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Sylvie smiled and was about to respond, but before she could get the words out she was interrupted by the bells.

\- ALL RESPOND - HOUSE FIRE ON 456 BILLOW AVENUE - ALL RESPOND

Sylvie and Matt both sighed and smiled at each other before they sprang into action and ran with their colleagues to the vehicles.

By the time they got to the house, the fire had overtaken every square inch of it. It was definitely going to be a rescue considering a neighbor told them that he hadn't seen the family make it out yet.

Sylvie visibly held her breath when she saw the fifty-one crew go in because the house looked like it was ready to cave in at any moment. Boden told them to get in and out as quickly as they could, but Sylvie had a feeling that would be harder than it sounded.

They were all in for about three minutes before they heard Severide on the radio saying that they had the family and were making their way out with them.

Thankfully, no one was harmed; some members of the small family were a little woozy from the smoke but they would all be fine.

They were all making their way around the front of the fire, where Sylvie and Emily were located when they heard a loud boom and the ground shook, no exploded.

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

Everyone was thrown back and rattled from the explosion. They all later found out that it was caused by a stash of Propane tanks that caught fire.

They all opened their eyes and grumbled as they sat up. Everything was jumbled and disoriented for everyone.

Casey tried to sit up the moment he opened his eyes. But, he couldn't. Something was on him. It wasn't very big, I mean he wasn't sure how much Sylvie Brett weighed but she wasn't that heavy.

"Sylvie, are you okay?"

Sylvie opened her eyes when she heard his voice and immediately rolled off of him. "I'm..I'm fine. What about you, are you okay?"

Casey nodded and went to stand before he threw down his hand to help her up, "I'm fine, but how did you end on me? I thought you were over there by the ambo."

"The dad, he told us about the tanks. I was running over to tell you and then I heard something...so I kinda jumped on you and...I guess tackled you to the ground."

"You saved me?" Asked Casey as he smiled at the unbelievable woman in front of him

"Umm...I guess I did. I should go, Foster's going to need help."

Casey nodded and watched her leave before he yelled out and stopped her, "Hey, Brett. Thanks for that."

Sylvie smiled and gave him a small wave before she ran over to Foster, "Anytime!"

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby, you_

_Baby, you save me_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby, you save me_

* * *

*** Thanks again, ****LauraGipple! I hope you enjoyed it! I had such a hard time writing it, lol. **

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol. **

***Thanks to all of those who have checked out my new Brett and Casey story "Recovering"! I love reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you tomorrow! **


	87. (83) Burning House

**Song: ****Burning House by Cam **

***Thanks to **Julianne Nicole **on Fanfiction for suggesting this song! I hope you enjoy it!**

***FYI - There will be an update every day (Monday-Friday; June 8-12) this week on this story and Songs & Fire 2! I figured I owed you all! Lol! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_I had a dream about a burning house_

_You were stuck inside_

_I couldn't get you out_

_I lay beside you and pulled you close_

_And the two of us went up in smoke_

_Love isn't all that it seems_

_I did you wrong_

_I'll stay here with you_

_Until this dream is gone_

Sylvie wasn't really sure how it happened. One minute she was walking to something that was on the floor and the next everything was up in flames. She was trapped...there was no way out. The only thing that she could see was the bright orange sparking of flames. Everything was smokey and it was making it very hard for her to breathe. She was trapped.

_I've been sleepwalking_

_Been wondering all night_

_Trying to take what's lost and broke_

_And make it right_

_I've been sleepwalking_

_Too close to the fire_

_But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_

_In this burning house_

"Good morning," Smiled Sylvie before she rolled over and kissed her fiance.

Matt did a quick stretch in bed before he grabbed Sylvie around the waist and pulled her to him. "Hmmm, it is a good morning."

"Matt," Laughed Sylvie as she tried to get out of his playfully tight grip. "We have to get up. We're going to be late, and you know how Boden feels about people being late."

Matt grumbled before he released Sylvie with a kiss and let her roll off of the bed. He smiled as he watched her get up and make her way into the bathroom wearing only one of his old CFD shirts.

Matt grinned and threw his head back on the pillow before he started thinking about last night when he proposed to Sylvie. She was completely surprised. It was amazing. By chance, it was just the two of them on the pier and he already had the ring in his pocket so he got down on one knee and asked her. Of course, she said yes. They were both grinning ear to ear when they made their way home that night. There was nothing that could change the way they felt. Right?

_I see you at a party and you look the same_

_I could take you back_

_But people don't really change_

_Wish that we could go back in time_

_I'd be the one you thought you'd find_

"You're sure you want to wait and tell everyone?" Asked Matt as he parked his truck outside of the firehouse and both he and Sylvie got out and started walking to the doors.

Sylvie nodded and wrapped her arm around his as they neared the garage doors, "Yeah, I mean Stella and Kelly are returning from their honeymoon today, and I don't want to steal their thunder. Maybe we can tell everyone tomorrow night at Molly's."

"Okay, whatever you want to do"

"Are you sure?" Quietly asked Sylvie as they both stopped walking and turned to each other.

Matt nodded and pulled her left hand into his so he could kiss it, "Yes, I'm sure. You're right; we shouldn't steal their thunder today. Hey, where's your ring, though?"

Sylvie smiled at her cute finance before she pulled her necklace chain out of her shirt and showed him the shining diamond attached at the bottom.

"I love you," Whispered Matt before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too!" Smiled Sylvie as they made their way into the house. Both of them were excited to see their friends who had been honeymooning in the Bahamas for the past two weeks.

_Love isn't all that it seems_

_I did you wrong_

_I'll stay here with you_

_Till this dream is gone_

_\- _AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE - UNRESPONSIVE MALE AT 7200 MCJAMES ROAD - AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE -

Matt and Sylvie immediately shared a look with each other before she fled out of the room with Foster.

There was something different about this call. They both felt it; they knew something was off. They just didn't know what it was.

It seemed like a pretty routine call when Sylvie and Emily got there. There were a lot of eldery patients nearby, so they just assumed it was one of those calls. But, it wasn't.

"Chicago Fire Department! Call out if you need help!" Yelled Sylvie as she continued to beat on the door.

They waited for a little while and they still continued to hear nothing.

"Maybe we should call it in as a prank." Said Emily.

Sylvie shook her head and continued knocking before they both slowly saw the door creak open. Both the girls looked at each other and wondered if they should go in before Sylvie took the first step and tiptoed in.

"CFD. Call out!"

"Wow, Brett! Look over there!"

Sylvie looked up and followed to where Emily was pointing. "What is that?" She asked as she slowly took a step closer.

Emily shook her head and put her arm out to stop Sylvie, "I don't know. I think we should call it in."

Sylvie nodded and agreed with Emily, "Yeah, let's do that. I left my radio in the ambo, so you'll have to use yours."

Emily grabbed her and went to use it, but then she cursed out loud, "I'll have to go back out to the ambo. Mine has died again."

Sylvie hesitantly shook her head and Emily, "Okay, you do that and I'll wait right here."

Emily nodded and took off to the ambulance as soon as the words left Sylvie's mouth.

Sylvie, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. There was definitely something there where Foster had pointed to, but what did she do? Should she go over there and look at it? Sylvie hesitantly picked her feet up and made her way over to the weird, unidentified object.

She thought everything was fine until she heard a click and felt her body being thrown across the room.

_I've been sleepwalking_

_Been wondering all night_

_Trying to take what's lost and broke_

_And make it right_

_I've been sleepwalking_

_Too close to the fire_

_But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_

_In this burning house_

Sylvie wasn't really sure how it happened. One minute she was walking to something that was on the floor and the next everything was up in flames. She was trapped...there was no way out. The only thing that she could see was the bright orange sparking of flames. Everything was smokey and it was making it very hard for her to breathe. She was trapped in a burning house.

Matt recognized the address as soon as the bells went off. He and the rest of Fifty-One practically flew to the scene. They all let out a sigh of relief when they saw Emily. But, where was Sylvie?"

"Foster, where is she?" Yelled Matt as soon as he and everyone else walked up to her.

"She..she's still inside. I tried to go back in and get her, but I couldn't because everything was blocked off. It must have been some sort of bomb or something."

Matt was racing to the house before Emily was finished talking. He had to get her, there was no way he was losing her like this.

_Flames are getting bigger now_

_In this burning house_

_I can hold on to you somehow_

_In this burning house_

_Oh and I don't wanna wake up_

_In this burning house_

"Matt! Matt, wake up you're dreaming!"

Matt's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in bed. His chest heaved up and down as he took large, deep breaths in and out. Sweat poured off of him as he looked around the dark, pitch-black bedroom he shared with his new fiance.

"Matt, honey you were having a bad dream. Are you alright?"

Matt looked over at Sylvie and immediately crushed her in his arms, "It was just a dream?" He asked, hoping and praying that none of it was real.

Sylvie looked at him like he was crazy before she felt his head and nodded, "Yeah, you were screaming my name while you were sleeping. Was the dream about me?"

Matt nodded and pulled Sylvie closer to him than she was before, "I had a dream you were trapped in a burning house. Sylvie, it was awful. Everything about it felt so real."

"Well, it wasn't. I'm right here with you."

Matt took his nose and placed it in the crook of Sylvie's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered before praying that neither of them would ever feel the way he just felt in his dream.

_And I've been sleepwalking_

_Been wandering all night_

_Trying to take what's lost and broke_

_And make it right_

_I've been sleep walking_

_Too close to the fire_

_But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_

_In this burning house _

* * *

*** Thanks again, Ju**lianne Nicole**! I hope you enjoyed it! I had such a hard time writing it, lol.**

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol. **

*** I love reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you tomorrow! **


	88. (84) When I See You Smile

**Song: ****When I See You Smile by Bad English **

***Thanks to MBPSA** **on Fanfiction for suggesting this song! I hope you enjoy it! **

***FYI - There will be an update every day (Monday-Friday; June 8-12) this week on this story and Songs & Fire 2! I figured I owed you all! Lol! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through,_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_'Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world's closing in on me,_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

_Sometimes I want to give up_

_I want to give in, I want to quit the fight_

_And then I see you, baby_

_And everything's alright, everything's alright_

One of the things that Sylvie loved about her handsome boyfriend the most was his smile. He didn't show it too often, but when he did it seemed to open the heavens and sing its own song.

It was definitely one of her favorite things about Matthew Casey. I mean there were lots of things like the way he always woke her up in the morning with a kiss, or always sent her a goodnight text if they were apart. But, his smile was and would probably always be her favorite.

I mean it said so much about him. You could tell that he was and is genuinely happy when he smiles. There is never any faking with Matthew Casey. Real was all you got.

Sylvie laughed as she rolled over in their big white, fluffy bed and saw that Matt was still asleep. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she would catch him smiling in his sleep. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did she wanted to take a picture and never forget it.

"What are you staring at?" Groggily asked Matt as he did a quick stretch and started to flutter his eyes open.

Sylvie laughed before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'm not starring, I'm gazing."

"Gazing?" Questioned Matt as he pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"Yeah, I mean can you blame me? I am dating the hottest fire captain in Chicago."

"In Chicago? I'm not the hottest Fire Captain in the world?"

"Oh, yeah that too!" Giggled Sylvie before Matt pulled her in his arms and started tickling her.

When Matt was done tickling her and they were laying on the bed, Sylvie couldn't help but think about how their lives had done a complete 180. Everything seemed to change and brighten for the both of them. It was hard to think about the place they were both in a couple of years ago when Gabby first left. Matt hardly ever smiled then. He just always seemed to be sad and morose.

Now, though, Sylvie felt like all he did was smile at her. Whether they were alone at home or riding to work in his truck, he was always smiling.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Asked Matt as he pulled Sylvie back in his arms and held her on the bed.

Sylvie smiled as his scent filled and danced in her nostrils, "I was just thinking about how much I love seeing you smile."

"Really?" Laughed Matt.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things about you."

"You're something, Ms. Brett."

"I love you, Matthew Casey."

"I love you too, Sylvie Brett."

_When I see you smile; I can face the world,_

_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile; I see a ray of light,_

_Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

_When I see you smile; I can face the world,_

_Oh oh, you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile; I see a ray of light,_

_Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

* * *

*** Thanks again, ****MBPSA! I hope you enjoyed it! **

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol. **

*** I love reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you tomorrow! **


	89. (85) Memories

**Song: Memories by Maroon 5 **

***Thanks to Sarahhelen1987 on Fanfiction for suggesting this song! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Enjoy! **

***This is a shorty, but don't worry; tomorrows will be longer! **

* * *

_Here's to the ones that we got_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through_

_Toast to the ones here today_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

Sylvie smiled as she took one more look around the apartment. It looked so different, so...empty. It honestly didn't look like the place they had lived in at all.

"Hey babe, we better get going if we want to beat the traffic."

Sylvie looked over at her husband and immediately started tearing up.

"Hey, don't cry." Whispered Matt as he walked over and took her in his arms.

Sylvie sniffed and grabbed a tissue out of her pocket. "I know, it's just this was our first place together. I mean, this is where we told each other I love you, and you proposed to me here, and we found out we were pregnant with peanut here."

"Sylvie, I think this is just your hormones talking. You were all for moving and decorating the nursery in the new house yesterday."

Sylvie nodded and grabbed Matt's hand, "I know, and I am excited. There's just so many memories here."

"Babe, we're going to make plenty of new memories at

the house."

"You're right," Smiled Sylvie as she got her keys out of her pocket and took the apartment key off.

Matt did the same with his keys before he took both his and hers and laid it on the counter where they told the landlord they would leave them.

"Alright, you ready?"

Sylvie smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, let's go home!"

And so they did, they went home. Which was a new house they had both just bought and flipped right before they found out Sylvie was pregnant.

And, while Sylvie was right, their apartment held lots of memories. They were yet to find out how much love, joy, and happiness their new home would hold.

_Here's to the ones that we got (oh)_

_Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories_

_Of everything we've been through (no, no)_

_Toast to the ones here today (ayy)_

_Toast to the ones that we lost on the way_

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories (ayy)_

_And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

* * *

*** Thanks again, ****Sarahhelen1987! I hope you enjoyed it! **

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol. **

*** I love reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! I will see you tomorrow! **


	90. (86) Let Her Go

**Song: Let Her Go by Passenger **

***Thanks to ****elizzoff** **on Wattpad for suggesting this song! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Author's Note: And, thank you to everyone this week! You have all been amazing! Thank you so much for the votes, comments, reviews, favorites, follows, and more this week! I honestly don't know how I updated every day in December; I felt like I was driving the struggle bus this week! Lol! Hopefully, I won't take near as long to update next time. But, make sure you check out my new story 'Recovering'; I will be updating that once a week for as long as I can. **

**Thank you all again! Enjoy! **

***This is set at the beginning of season eight when Sylvie was still in Fowlerton. **

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

"Hey, Emily!"

Matt popped his head up and looked in every direction as soon as he heard Sylvie's voice on Emily's phone. His breathing stopped when he saw her face on the phone screen. She looked so...gorgeous. Though, every time he had ever seen her she was gorgeous; even when she had worked a twenty-four-hour shift and was bone-tired she was gorgeous.

"Casey!" Yelled Emily from across the room.

Matt shook his head and tore himself away from his daydreaming about a certain blonde who was more than a couple of hours away. "Ummm...yeah, sorry. What's up?"

Emily looked at Stella and the two shared a smile before she answered Casey, who was still across the room and holding his shift bag, "Brett said to tell you, hi."

Matt smiled and said, "Uhhh, please tell her I said hi back next time you talk to her,"

Emily and Stella both smiled and watched him walk into the kitchen. They looked at each other and both whispered, "Oh, we will." before they burst into a fit of giggles.

Both of them knew how much Sylvie and Matt liked each other. It was practically torture for them to see the way they both danced around their feelings right before she left. If they had it their way Sylvie would have never left and she and Matt would be happy together. I mean, it was stupidly obvious. Right? Well, maybe not for them.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

"You're really leaving tomorrow." Commented Matt as he slid next to a casted-armed Sylvie on a bar stool at Molly's.

Sylvie smiled and sat down her water with her good hand before she turned and gave him her full attention. "Hey, I've been waiting to talk to you all night. I...I didn't want to leave without having the chance to say goodbye in person."

"Yeah, ughh...Kelly had a bunch to tell me about an OFI case he's looking into."

"I'm gonna miss that."

"Miss what?" Smirked Casey as he watched her nervously look around.

"The way you and everyone around the house throw themselves into whatever they can in order to help anyone."

"We're really gonna miss you, Sylvie."

Sylvie looked like she was about to say something, but she quickly closed her mouth and went back to sipping her water.

"You know, you don't have to go and rush into anything you don't want to."

"No, I want to leave. I mean...I don't want to necessarily leave, but I want to go."

Matt nodded and turned his gaze to the beef that sat half-empty in front of him. Neither of them said anything for a while, they sat and enjoyed each other's silent company.

"Sylvie, I need to tell you something." Suddenly interrupted Matt.

Sylvie bobbed her head and was about to respond but before she could Kyle came zooming into the room and right up to her.

"Hey, babe! Sorry, I'm late; I had to run to my apartment and talk with the landlord before we leave tomorrow."

Sylvie didn't know what to do. She actually froze for a solid ten seconds before she looked between the two men and opened her mouth, "It's okay, babe. I understand."

"Hey, I should leave you two alone. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about."

Kyle smiled and quickly took the seat Matt had just jumped out of, "Hey thanks, Matt. You know, Sylvie and I are really going to miss her Fifty-One family."

Matt nodded and gave Sylvie one last lonesome look, "Yeah, we're really going to miss her too."

And that was the last thing they said to each other before she left.

He had to let her go.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

"Kyle, I..I think I want to go back to Chicago."

Kyle sat the bowl he was trying to wash back in the sink and turned to look at Sylvie who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other behind him. "Sylvie, I thought you were happy here with me. I thought you said you wanted to start a family with me."

"I do, Kyle. I do. I'm just not as happy here as I thought I would be. I really miss Chicago and everyone there."

Kyle knew this was coming. If he was honest, he had actually been counting down the minutes since the second he saw the 'Leaving Chicago' sign.

He knew there was something between Sylvie and Matt. There was no denying the way they looked at each other. She had never looked at him like that. Not once.

"Sylvie, if you really want to go...I'm not gonna stop you."

Sylvie didn't say anything. She just sat there as tears started to build and fall down her face.

Time passed by in minutes before either of them finally spoke.

"Kyle, I'm...I'm so sorry."

Kyle shook his head and walked to the kitchen table where he grabbed his keys, "It's okay, Sylvie. I guess I have to let you go."

_And, he did. He let her go._

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_Love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

Matt didn't know why he did it. But, he just did it. As soon as their shift ended, he jumped in his truck and went straight towards...her. Sylvie. He was going to her. He didn't know what he was going to say or do once he saw her, but he knew that it was something that he had to do.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Whether it was Foster and Kidd's constant conversations about Sylvie all shift, or the way her face had stayed with him all shift after he saw her on the facetime call. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

"Thirty minutes to go," Whispered Matt as she stole a glance of the GPS that had Sylvie's address that Foster and Kidd had so gladly given him after shift.

Thirty minutes to go.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

Sylvie didn't know how to feel as she zipped her last suitcase shut and looked around. A part of her was extremely sad for...Kyle and another part of her was happy, no, thrilled, she was thrilled to be going back to Chicago.

Sylvie froze as she was walking down the stairs and heard a truck pull up. Was it Kyle coming back? Did he really not want her to leave?

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sylvie shook herself out of her thought and slowly picked her feet up to where she was right in front of the door.

The second she opened it she gasped and felt her heart almost jump out of her body.

He was here.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

"Matt?!" Asked Sylvie both shocked and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Matt smiled as soon as he saw her. She hadn't changed a bit in these last few months. She was still the bright, gorgeous girl he remembered from that last night in Molly's. Only this time she wasn't accompanied by a cast on her arm. "Hi."

Sylvie smiled back at him, and then suddenly walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug that surprisingly neither of them were expecting. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe you're really here! I missed you."

Matt felt his body sing as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Is it possible for a single touch to feel magical? Because this one did. No, it was beyond magical...it was amazing and so much more.

"Sylvie, I missed you too."

They hugged for what felt like hours but in reality, was only seconds.

"But wait, Matt? You never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

This was the moment. He had to tell her. He had to say how he felt about her. "Sylvie, I need to tell you something."

Sylvie nodded and let him lead her over to the porch swing that was older than the both of them, "Okay. Matt, you're kinda scaring me."

Matt smirked before he sat on the swing and waited for her to continue, "Sylvie...I actually came here to tell you how I feel about you. And, I know how crazy this must sound considering you were my ex-wife's best friend and everything, but I just can't get you out of my mind. Since that last night at Molly's, you're really all I can think about. I'm not sure when this started or how we let it happen, but we did and I don't know; I just have this feeling that Sylvie...you're the one."

Sylvie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really here? Was all that he was saying true? "Matt, I…"

"No, Sylvie, it's fine. If you don't feel the same way it's fine. I completely understand. I shouldn't have come here and bombarded you. I mean, I'm sure that you are happy with Kyle., and..."

"Matt," Interrupted Sylvie, "I...I feel the same about you."

"You do?" Asked Matt with quite possibly the biggest smile his face had ever held.

"I do."

And, that was all Matt needed to hear before he grabbed her soft face in his hands and gave her a kiss she would never forget.

_He had to let her go before he got her, but he still got her. _

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go _

* * *

*** Thanks again, ****elizzoff****! I hope you enjoyed it! **

***Sorry, for any typos, misspelling, or grammar mistakes. I write late at night without my glasses on. So, please forgive me, lol. **

*** I have loved reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Thanks for reading this week! Stay safe and healthy, everyone! **


	91. (87) Time After Time

**Song: ****Time After Time by Joseph William Morgan **

**Author's Note: Hi! I know it's been a while, but I figured I owed you all an update! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy during these crazy times. **

***Thanks to Emma (my guest on Fanfiction) for suggesting this song! I know you suggested this song forever ago and I am just now getting to it, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you all again! Enjoy! **

* * *

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

"What do you mean, Kelly? Where's Matt?"

"Sylvie..."

"Where is he?" Demanded Sylvie as loud as she could in the Chicago Med waiting room.

"Sylvie, it's not good. He's in surgery right now. I tried to get him out as soon as I saw the ceiling collapse on him. We all did."

Sylvie felt her heart drop to her feet. "What do you mean you tried? How bad was it?!"

"Sylvie, it wasn't good. The ceiling was already burning when it collapsed."

Sylvie gasped and almost fell back before she felt two strong arms grab and stabilize her. When she looked up she saw Chief Boden's teary expression.

"He's going to be fine, Brett." Whispered Boden as he gently led Sylvie over to the nearest chair.

As soon as her body hit the chair she broke down. She couldn't lose him. He was her everything.

"No. Please, God. Please, don't take him away." Cried Sylvie.

_You say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting (I will be waiting)_

_Time after time_

She cried for hours. The tears wouldn't stop coming. There was no telling how many boxes of tissues she had actually gone through.

She felt guilty. If she had been there with them on this call it wouldn't have happened. Right? They wouldn't all be here waiting to see if he was going to make it or not.

"Stop blaming yourself. Kelly's already doing enough of that for the whole CFD."

Sylvie looked up and nodded at Stella as she sat down and handed Sylvie a cup of Chicago Med's finest black newspaper-tasting coffee.

"I just...If I had been there...it wouldn't have..."

"Sylvie, stop. There is really nothing you or anyone else could have done. Okay? You can't blame yourself for doing your job and being on another call. Casey wouldn't have wanted you there anyways."

Sylvie nodded and stared at the styrofoam cup in front of her. Stella was right. She couldn't have done anything, and Matt wouldn't have wanted her there.

Sylvie smirked as she thought that last thing. Matt was always so overprotective of her since they got married. They were always getting into arguments about it which usually lead to something else.

Her chest started to hurt as she thought about the last time she saw him at the firehouse this morning before everything happened. He looked so handsome this morning when they got to the house. She couldn't stop looking at him. He asked her what she was doing a couple of times and she said that she was admiring the view of her incredibly sexy husband.

They both laughed and went on with their morning.

Sylvie wished she could do that right now. Just go back into some oblivious dream where nothing goes wrong and they both live happily ever after.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Sylvie watched the doors and waited for a doctor to come and give them an update. They had all been there for hours now. She couldn't shake this bad feeling which seemed to plague her whole body.

Every time the door opened her whole body would shake with anticipation. She couldn't take it. The waiting was horrible. Why couldn't they just come out and tell her how he was? She just wanted to know if he was going to be okay.

"Sylvie, why don't you go down to the cafeteria or go for a walk. We'll call you if we hear anything."

Sylvie looked up at Violet and slowly shook her head. "No, I want to be right here so I don't miss anything."

Violet nodded and held her friend's hand as they sat there and waited.

_I will be waiting_

_I will be waiting_

The time had just struck ten at night when Dr. Obrey came into the room.

"Is..is he alive?" Whispered Sylvie as she stood up from her chair and walked up to who looked like he had just run a bloody marathon.

"Mrs. Casey, your husband is going to be fine. He suffered many injuries, but I have full faith that he will recover.

Everyone in the room let out a breath and cheered at the good news. Sylvie's tears continued to fall as she thanked God for her answered prayers.

"Can I see him, please? I really need to see him."

Dr. Obrey nodded, "Of course, Mrs. Casey. Follow me. The rest of you may want to wait and come back tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and said a quick goodbye to Sylvie before she followed Dr. Obrey down a maze of hallways.

The second she saw Matt her heart stopped.

He was laid back in bed with bruises and burns covering almost every square inch of his body.

"Hey, babe." Whispered Matt as he peaked one eye open and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Sylvie gasped and tried to stop her tears as she walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. "Oh my God, Matt. I was so scared. When Violet and I got back to the house Boden told me you were hurt, I was so scared."

"Babe, I'm okay. I promise."

Sylvie nodded and squeezed his hand as tight as she could. "Matt, I need to tell you something."

Matt's eyes widened, "Okay, what is it? Did something happen today?"

"No. I'm...I'm…"

"What is it, Sylvie?"

"Matt, I'm pregnant."

Matt sat there and looked at her like she had three heads, "What did you say?"

Sylvie smiled and grabbed his hand, "I said that I'm pregnant. I wanted to surprise you when we got home tomorrow after shift, but then this happened."

"You're pregnant?"

Sylvie giggled then pulled his hand to her stomach, "Yes, you crazy man. I'm pregnant."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Grinned Matt as he tried to pull Sylvie in closer to him.

"Yeah, you are. Promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise." Smiled Matt as he grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Never leave me."

"I won't. I promise."

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

* * *

***Also, if you have ever suggested a song for this story, I promise that I will get to it. I don't know exactly when, but you will have it. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and support this story. When I first started writing this, there were barely any Brett and Casey stories out there, and now there are tons (on all the Fanfic platforms). I am so happy about that; reading your all's fanfic is my favorite late-night hobby. Lol! **

*** I have loved reading your all's reviews/comments on all of my stories! They always make my day! ****Stay safe and healthy, everyone! **


	92. (88) Kissed You (Good Night)

**Song: ****Kissed You (Good Night) by Gloriana**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much! Today marks the one year anniversary of me starting to write Fanfic. It's been a crazy year, but I have LOVED doing this! You all have no idea how much I appreciate all of you! **

***Thanks to 99 for suggesting this song! Sorry, I took so long. I hope you like it! **

**Thank you all again! Enjoy! **

* * *

_I dropped you off_

_Just a little after midnight_

_Sat in my car_

_Till you turned off your porch light_

_I should have kissed you_

_I should have pushed you up against the wall_

_I should have kissed you_

_Just like I wasn't scared at all_

Matt looked around the bar and sighed. He didn't know why he was there. Yes, it was nice to see everyone and relax after a long shift, but all Matt really wanted to do was see and talk to one person. And, she wasn't there.

"Casey, can I get you another beer?" Inquired Herrmann as he walked over and looked at Matt's empty bottle sitting in front of him.

"Ugh, no thanks, Herrmann. I think I'm gonna go ahead and call it a night."

Just as Herrmann was about to reply, Matt heard it. Her beautiful, care-free laugh. She was here!

Matt swirled around on his barstool and went in immediate search of her. He had to see her the ten hours apart from her today were tortious.

When his eyes finally spotted and trapped her he wanted to melt. She looked so beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful. But, tonight she had a certain glow that was drawing Matt in like a shark to blood.

When she finally made her way over to the bar Matt thought he was going to choke. He felt like a middle schooler talking to his first crush.

"Hey, Casey. I'm glad to see you here. I thought I would have already missed you."

"Ummm...yeah...well.."

Herrmann snorted in laughter as he set down another beer for Matt.

"I decided to stay out a little later tonight." Replied Matt before he threw a look at Herrmann and reached for his new beer.

"Well, that's great. I feel like we haven't really had the chance to talk much this week."

Matt nodded and continued to sip his beer, "Yeah, it has been a crazy week."

"Tell me about it," Grumbled Sylvie before she gave Herrmann a silent thank you and went in for her fresh glass of Rosé.

That comment got Matt's attention and made him worry. "Why, did something happen this week on shift?"

"Well..."

"Sylvie, what was it?"

"I don't know. We had this one call about a baby who was having an allergic reaction. And, when we got there it was just the baby and the father."

"Bad living conditions?" Asked an intrigued Matt.

Sylvie shook her head, "No, everything seemed fine. They guy said he was a single dad, and it just made me think of Amelia, ya know?"

Matt nodded knowing exactly how she felt, "Yeah, I do actually. Right after Gabby and I had to give up Louie, truck responded to a house fire. There was a father and son inside the home. The mother was at work at Med, and we were able to get the boy out, but the father had gone back in to get the boy before he knew we had him..and he didn't make it. It really made me think of Louie for some reason."

"Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. I've come to terms with it now, and I think it's great that he has his father in his life."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, I know that Amelia is being taken care of. And, Scott's a good person."

Matt nodded, "He lets you go up and see her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, of course, he does." Smiled Sylvie. "Maybe that's what I need, a short weekend trip with Amelia."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be nice for you. And, hey if you ever need a ride or want company, I'd be glad to go with you."

Sylvie smiled at the handsome man in front of her, "I'd really like that, Matt."

The night between the two of them continued on after that. They sat in their same spots at the bar and told story after story. Both of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They laughed and smiled all night.

"Alright, kids. It's about time for me to close up for the night."

Both Sylvie and Matt looked at Herrmann with two shocked expressions. Neither of them realized how late it really was.

"Oh sorry, Herrmann. We just got so carried away." Smiled Sylvie as she began searching in her purse for money to pay her tab.

Matt shook his head at her and pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet, "Don't worry about it, Sylvie. It got it."

"Oh no, Matt. You don't have to do that."

Matt shook his head and continued anyway. There was no way he was going to let her pay. "Do you need a ride?"

Sylvie smiled, "Thank you for paying for my drinks, and yes I would be very appreciative of a ride."

"Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Herrmann." Called both Sylvie and Matt as they made their way out of Molly's and to Matt's truck.

Herrmann smiled and waited until they were out of sight before he whispered, "Two lovebird dummies."

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

The night was a cold, chilly one in Chicago. Both Sylvie and Matt were wrapped up in their jackets as they made their way to his truck.

The snow had just started to drop tiny flakes by the time they made it to the truck. Sylvie stopped and smiled at the snow and Matt couldn't help but stop and smile at her. Everything she did, Matt was drawn to.

Matt had just opened the passenger door for her and she was stepping in when he suddenly put his arms out and stopped her.

"Matt, what are you.."

She tried to form the rest of her sentence but she was cut off by two very warm and soft lips that attached to hers.

She may have been cold before the kiss, but now she was not. Her whole body was burning with excitement and adrenaline.

The kiss was magical. Definitely something you would see in a Disney Movie.

When they finally broke apart, Sylvie looked at Matt again and she was going to say something, but instead, she just smiled at Matt and pulled him in this time for a kiss.

Both of them knew that they would never forget that night.

_And I kissed you_

_Goodnight_

_And now that I've kissed you_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_


	93. (89) Love of a Lifetime

**Song: ****Love of a Lifetime by Firehouse **

***Thanks to LauraGipple for suggesting this song! **

**Thank you all again! Enjoy! **

* * *

_I guess the time was right for us to say_

_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

_We know our dreams can all come true_

_With love that we can share_

_With you I never wonder, Will you be there for me_

_With you I never wonder, You're the right one for me_

"Marry me."

Sylvie whipped her head off of Matt's chest and looked at him with wide eyes. "What...did you just say?"

Matt smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I said marry me."

"Matt, you can't ask that right now?" Grumbled Sylvie as she turned in bed so they were facing each other.

"Why not?"

Sylvie giggled, "You just can't. I mean, number one, we're not dressed. Number two, I look awful; I haven't had a shower or brushed my teeth today."

"Sylvie, you look beautiful. You always do."

"Matt," Sighed Sylvie as she gave him a playful mean look. "You don't have to say that I look beautiful if I really don't."

Matt shook his head and sat up in bed so that they could continue with their very serious conversation, "Sylvie, marry me?"

Sylvie looked at him like he was crazy, "You can't just keep asking me that."

"Is that a yes or no?" Questioned Matt with a very serious look on his face.

"Matt, we can't get married. We've only been dating for a few months. And, what will everyone say? God, just think what Gabby will say when she finds out."

"Sylvie, I've told you this before, I don't care what people say about me. They've talked about me my whole life."

Sylvie looked at the man in front of her and she wasn't sure what to say now. "Matt, it's just not that simple."

"Why isn't it?"

"Matt..."

"No, Sylvie, It is simple for me. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that every time you wake up or go to sleep. You are the only person I want, Sylvie Brett. And, I know this isn't some elaborate proposal or me asking you in front of everyone before a shift at the house, but this is me, Sylvie. I'm as simple as it gets."

Sylvie had tears in her eyes as she listened to him finish. "You really want to marry me?"

Matt nodded and grabbed her small left hand into his, "With all of my heart."

Sylvie lept into his lap and kissed him. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, but is that a yes?"

Sylvie laughed and nodded her head, "Yes, Matt. It's a yes."

Matt smiled and turned to his bedside table's drawer where he pulled out a black velvet box. Sylvie held her breath as she watched him open it. This moment didn't feel real for both of them, it was too perfect.

The ring he picked out was a beautiful two and a half-carat teardrop diamond setting. The whole thing sparkled and spoke for itself when he opened the box.

"Matt, that's beautiful." Whispered Sylvie as she tried to catch the spilling tears that were falling down her face.

When he slid the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit; like two puzzle pieces snapping together.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Sylvie."

_Because our love is strong_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_


End file.
